Episode 40 VS 7 Point 5: Green Hills of New Earth
by Voyager Season 7.5
Summary: Remember all those loose ends? The Ocampa are moving to New Earth, Janeway faces an old foe, murder investigations, arrogant governors...just another day in the Delta Quadrant. But don't fret, there are still a few more stories.
1. Introduction

**_The Green Hills of New Earth  
Written by Christina, Janet, and Penny  
Story by Christina, Janet, Penny, and the VVS 7.5 Team_**

**Previously, on Voyager Virtual Season 7.5 Season 3: **

_The Federation, at the invitation of the Vidiian Sodality, has dispatched an expedition to the Delta Quadrant to establish a colony on the planet known as New Earth. The expedition consists of three ships: the _USS Odyssey_, a Columbia-class vessel commanded by Capt. Geordi La Forge, supported in part by First Officer Commander Sam Lavelle, Ops Officer Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim, and Astrometrics Officer Lieutenant Jenny Delaney; the _Pioneer, _a transport vessel carrying Ambassador Shuba Diaza, Counsel Daeja Thev, Captain Joshua Merves, Security Officer Lieutenant Michael Ayala and 2,000 colonists including Angelo Tessoni, Tal Celes and Jim Morrow; and the _USSVoyager II,_ a Columbia-class vessel commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway, the mission commander, with First Officer Commander Tuvok, Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres, Chief Helmsman Lieutenant Tom Paris and Chief Medical Officer Doctor Mark Zimmerman (formerly known as the EMH). Civilians on board the _Voyager II_ include Janeway's husband, Professor Chakotay, Tuvok's wife, T'Pel, and Talaxian representatives Neelix and his wife Sarexa. There is also a Romulan presence; as allies of the Federation in the Dominion War, they demanded an opportunity to participate in the formation of the relationship with the Vidiians and to observe the new colony. _

_The original parameters of the first formal expedition to the Delta Quadrant were modest, but after Kes of the Ocampa negotiated a new home for the Ocampan people on New Earth, it has expanded. Without the Caretaker to maintain it, the Ocampa home planet is failing rapidly, and the species will die unless they can start again elsewhere. Thanks to the aid of a Talaxian trader named Jixtan and two members of the Fluidian species (formerly known as Species 8472), Kes convinces both the Vidiians and the Federation to include the remaining Ocampa colonists on New Earth. _

_The expedition and colony face threats not yet fully comprehended. Mysterious pirates are raiding in the area, and no one knows their identity or their agenda. The government of Vidiia has been nearly bankrupted by decades of trying to cure the pandemic of Phage; its weakness caused it to seek an alliance with the Federation and has left it reliant on private corporations and consultants. Dr. Denara Pel has increasing suspicions about the motives and intentions of industrialist Mupano Tar and his Mupano Industries corporation. The cure for the Phage, invented by one of Tar's scientists, carried the side effect of sterility, yet Tar would not support research to counter it. The deeper she looks, the more Dr. Pel realizes that something is amiss. _

* * *

_Note: The day the first group of Ocampa migrating from their home world to New Earth departed orbit is used as the reference point for the passage of time throughout these episodes. The time at the beginning of each scene's action, shown in parenthesis, uses _Voyager II_ ship's time, no matter where the action is located. Thus, Captain Janeway's Reception on _Voyager II_, which was scheduled to begin at 7 P.M. the night before the ships left orbit, would have a time stamp of "1 day prior to Departure (1900)." Any dialogue that is heard over a communications channel and not in person is set off with colons ::: instead of quotation marks._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Green Hills of New Earth 1  
Written by Christina, Janet, and Penny  
Story by Christina, Janet, Penny, and the VVS 7.5 Team**

**_Prologue:_**  
**On a Krowtonan Guard Shuttlecraft, 5 days prior to Departure (1133)**

The attack on the shuttle came almost without warning.

There was nothing, and 1.3 seconds later, there was a ship with phasers aimed at Harry Kim and his Krowtonan Guard pilot. "Incoming!" Harry shouted.

The Krowtonan shuttle rocked, challenging the stabilizers and causing a lot of creaking that sounded worrisome. Sparks popped out of a seam on the aft deck. "Dorkash," the pilot – known to Harry only as Pilot - muttered, apparently cursing. "Evasive maneuvers."

"Direct hit," Harry told him. "Looks like they got the systems hub. Shields are holding, though."

"Returning fire," Pilot said, sounding oddly satisfied.

"No, hold fire." Harry really didn't want to get caught in a firefight, especially since the computers weren't able to provide a reliable assessment of the other ship. And the mission was reconnaissance, not attack. "Don't engage if we can shake them," Harry said. "Can we?"

"Almost certainly," Pilot replied, but then there was a second hit, and the ship rocked again. This time, though, the aft deck erupted into flames. The fire suppression system whined as it activated. "Shields at 80% and dropping," Harry yelled.

"They are either very lucky or very good," Pilot said, sounding grim. "Very few know the weaknesses of a Krowtonan ship."

"Weaknesses?" Harry repeated unhappily. That had not been part of his briefing. "Do what you have to, to defend us. Get us out of here."

"Hang on," Pilot said, steering and firing phasers at the same time.

For several seconds, Harry was glad he had flown so often with Tom Paris. Pilot took the shuttle through a dizzying series of evasive actions, rolls, and drops. Despite the assault on his sense of balance, he managed to open a tight-beam channel to _Odyssey_. "We are under attack," Harry said, trying not to shout but to still be heard above the various alarms and sirens. A little desperately he managed to transmit a data package with the data accumulated on this scouting mission. If they were going to be blown to bits, he wanted La Forge to figure out why.

Another hit, and this one was the worst yet. The cabin seemed to explode in a cacophony of sound and light, and Harry would have been thrown but for the restraint that caught him. He didn't think he lost consciousness, but as his vision cleared, he realized he must have lost a few seconds. The monitor at his station was shattered and his hands were bleeding. There was a lot of smoke in the cabin. But the sight that caused his blood to freeze was that of Pilot, slumped lifelessly in his seat.

He tried to free himself from the restraint and realized that his left arm was useless. With one hand, he was able to detach from the seat and get to Pilot. There was no obvious sign of injury, but the Krowtonan was unresponsive.

The control panel showed that shields were at down to 25% and the attacker was lining up again. With a silent apology, Harry dumped Pilot to the deck and slid into the pilot's seat. For a moment he stared at the unfamiliar controls, but then the instructions from his cursory briefing kicked in. He wasn't sure why the attacker wasn't following up yet but didn't care. "Try this," he said, and fired the shuttle's phasers. The aim was true, but the effect was minimal.

Hampered by the use of only one hand and the unfamiliar controls, he began another set of evasive maneuvers and increased speed. The shuttle groaned and creaked but responded to his commands. The battered ship strained her engines as he continued to push for more speed and more again. As Harry watched, the distance between the shuttle and the attacker began to spread, and then the other ship seemed to slow down. Harry was momentarily puzzled, until he saw weapons fire shoot past him, hitting the raider ship.

The Comm crackled, :::This is the Krowtonan Guard ship _Cascade_. Surrender or be destroyed.:::

Harry's head was swimming. "Uh, you know who I am, right?"

:::Krowtonan shuttlecraft, stand by. Unidentified ship, surrender.:::

The raider reversed course and fled, disappearing into warp drive.

After programming the route back to _Odyssey_, Harry heard Pilot groan. At least he was still alive. He turned to check on him, but realized with a bit of a shock that his own left sleeve was soaked with blood. Too much blood. That might explain why he was feeling so cold. Damn it, he was headed back to Sickbay for sure. There was a medikit on the hull to his left, but as he turned to reach for it, a wave of dizziness hit.

"What is it about the Delta Quadrant?" he wondered out loud, and then he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Act I - **_** Preparations**_

**Scene 1**_** -Voyager II, **_**4 days prior to Departure (1420) **

_Personal Log, Kathryn Janeway: We have__rendezvoused with _Pioneer_ and _Odyssey_ and will travel the rest of the way together to commence the grand migration of the Ocampa people from their home world to New Earth. I'm going to meet with Captain Joshua Merves and Captain Geordi La Forge to confirm our plans and discuss the troublesome problem of the "pirates" who have been reported along our projected route between New Earth and Ocampa. I'm also eager to hear how my former Operations Officer, Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim, is doing in light of the injuries he sustained during a recent mission investigating these pirates._

* * *

**In Janeway's Ready Room:**

"Harry's still in Sickbay, but he's making good progress, Kathryn. Don't worry about him. He'll be released by the time we get into orbit over Ocampa."

"That's a relief."

Captain Merves thrummed his fingers on his knee. "What was his mission, Geordi?"

"You know about the shuttle we found, contaminated with invidium, with two Vidiians who had died of the Phage on board?"

"The raiders destroyed it before you could finish examining it - yes, I know all about that. Commander Kim was injured that time, too, wasn't he?"

Geordi shrugged apologetically. "Yeah, he was, but he still volunteered to follow the invidium trail back to its source. The Krowtonan Guard asked to be involved, too, because of all the trouble with pirates they've experienced in that vicinity. Their orders were to observe and report only. Harry set up a program to track traces of invidium. When the data from that program was compared to telemetry from the trail of the attackers, we found they followed a common route."

"That can't be a coincidence," Merves observed.

"No. When Harry and 'Pilot' on the Krowtonan shuttle followed the trail, they found a planetoid with a mining operation on it, but from what they could pick up on long range sensors, it lacks the equipment to be the source of the attacks. Then, Harry said, they 'got lucky.' They saw a freighter departing the planet and followed it until it met a second ship, which appeared to accept a transfer of cargo. Harry is pretty sure the cargo is invidium."

"Were they seen?" Merves asked.

"Harry didn't think so, but en route back to _Odyssey_, they were attacked by the raiders - pirates - whatever you want to call them. We don't know if there's a connection or not."

"How is 'Pilot,' Geordi? I heard he was pretty badly hurt as well," Kathryn inquired.

"He was knocked unconscious, but he actually wasn't hurt that badly, we understand. Harry got the worst of it."

"Play the visual Harry transmitted for Joshua, Geordi. Maybe he'll pick up on something we didn't when we first watched it."

Geordi complied, pausing the playback when it showed the freighters at the same time. "We don't know anything about these ships, and we still don't know anything about the raider that attacked Harry's shuttle, either. We're working on it. By the way, there was one other incident this past week. A Kazon cargo ship was struck near the route our ships will be taking to New Earth, but it appeared destruction, not theft, was the aim of those raiders. Again, no one was able to identify them, primarily because they didn't leave anyone alive on the Kazon ship who could."

"Thanks for bringing me up to speed, Geordi," Merves replied. "I don't have any more idea than you do about who they might be right now, but if you transmit that visual to _Pioneer_, I'll have it on hand, in case do we meet anyone who might shed light on their identity."

"Will do, Joshua."

"Now that we've settled that, are we all clear on how the migration is to be handled?"

"As soon as everyone we're transporting has boarded _Pioneer_, a couple of the Haakonian vessels will accompany us to the edge of the Ocampa system, where we'll be able to go into transwarp. No one in this sector has the speed to bother us until we drop out of transwarp at the New Earth system. The Vidiians will handle security there while we unload our passengers. After the first run, which will probably take about a week, so we can get all the kinks out, we expect to complete two round trips every week or so. The colony construction specialists will be on board for the first few trips."

"Good thing. That's a lot of infrastructure they have to build, and in a very short amount of time," Geordi said.

"You're right," Kathryn said. "I believe the Federation colonists have done some preliminary work, but the Ocampa will have to handle most of it themselves. Angelo Tessoni told me they have their hands full working on their own projects!"

"Even with prefab housing, it's a massive job."

"Yes, it is, Geordi. And our two ships will guard the Delta Quadrant transport convoy - about thirty ships at last count, I understand. Joshua, you'll have made at least four, maybe five trips before we get to New Earth with our first passengers!"

"But you'll have the 'dignitaries' aboard. I've had enough of them for a while!"

"It could easily have been worse! Our esteemed Federation Ambassador Diaza wanted to come along on _Voyager II_ to 'welcome the first Ocampa to New Earth!' Luckily, he listened to Dae when she pointed out that the first group would be on your ship, Joshua."

"It's a good thing he did listen, Joshua, or he might have insisted on traveling on your ship for the trip back," laughed Geordi.

"Very good thing! I had enough of him on the trip out from the Alpha Quadrant," Merves groaned.

"On a pleasanter note, I'm planning to host an informal get-together for my friends and associates from all three of our ships in our Mess Hall, before we leave the Ocampa system. You're both invited, of course. There will be a formal banquet upon our arrival at New Earth, I believe, but this will be much more casual, a simple gathering of friends. Geordi, make sure Harry comes, as long as he's out of Sickbay by then."

"I'll be there. And I'll badger Alyssa to make him a priority," he replied. "I think she's getting a little too used to having him around!"

Merves was more hesitant. "If we're still in orbit, I'll be there, Kathryn. It depends upon how quickly we can load 5,000 Ocampa and their belongings on board the _Pioneer_."

"I hope to see you then, if you can make it."

* * *

**Scene 2: On the Raider Ship, 4 days prior to Departure (1550)**

The captain of the raider ship was tired. No, tired wasn't the right word; he was weary – weary and worn down by frustration and swallowed anger. He drew a long breath before entering his cabin, trying to calm himself. There was no need to make things worse by upsetting Lotrece. If anything could salvage his day, it would be keeping her in a decent mood. If the blackness seized her, she would be withdrawn and untouchable for days. He only hoped that the failure of the attack on the Krowtonan shuttle hadn't already cast her into a pit of despair.

She was waiting when he entered, and he stopped, momentarily dumbstruck and a little bit uncertain. Instead of the pants and jacket she normally wore on the ship, she was attired in the long skirt and silken tunic cinched with the chain belt reserved for Council meetings, and her dark hair was styled in the multiple braids that bespoke her highborn status. She stood very straight and still, fixing him with a look that was both intense and aloof. It was a reminder of her status, and he wasn't at all sure why she felt the need to remind him now.

"The ship?"

It was not his wife asking, he realized, but the Prime Governor, and he straightened to a more formal posture. "The damage from the phaser strike was minimal and easily repaired. The damage from the destabilized masking device was more extensive, but not significant. Food stores were contaminated but everything else has been repaired. We were fortunate that you acted as quickly as you did to neutralize the device, or the results would have been . . . significant."

Her expression did not flicker at his compliment. "You have reported to our employer?"

"Yes, Governor."

"I assume he was displeased," she said coolly.

"Yes," he said, trying not to reveal just how greatly. "But I think he was more upset by the failure of the masking device than the escape of the Krowtonan ship."

Her eyes bore into him. "Are we still employed?" she asked. "Or will he find another way to disrupt the Vidiian plans?"

Ah. That was it. She was worried that they had lost this opportunity and was hiding her concern behind all this formality. "The deal stands," he assured her, and her face broke into a radiant smile. He could have wept with relief, to see her so happy.

"Oh, Tokane," she breathed, then almost ran to embrace him. "Well done, my love! I knew you could salvage this wreckage." After a swift but fierce kiss, she took him by the hand. "You must be exhausted. And hungry. Tell me everything while I get you something to eat."

It was all going to be all right now, he knew. Happy to have the last possible problem of the day resolved, he sat down heavily. "At first, he was angry. But when I explained that the containment field his people designed didn't hold up to even minimal combat conditions, he calmed down. He's got his people working on a new design. We should have something in a few days."

She returned with a tray that held a large pitcher of amber wine, two glasses and a plate of dried fruit. It was probably the last of their special horde, but he wasn't going to argue. The thought of replicated rations killed his appetite. "Did you give him the failure analysis?" she asked as she poured wine for each of them. Even though she held no official role in his crew, she understood the new device better than his chief engineer and had quickly compiled the report.

"Of course. He was impressed by its timeliness. He said he'd get it to his people immediately." He took a long sip. It was blessedly cold, thick and slightly sweet, just the fortification he needed after long hours of repairing the damage caused by both the Krowtonan phasers, the damaged invidium device, and the long and uncomfortable discussion with their employer. "He promised the funds to restock the food stores, so we won't be on rations long."

She watched him over the rim of her glass but did not drink. "And the escape of the Krowtonan ship?"

He shrugged. "Not ideal, but not overly worrisome. Even while it was destabilizing, the invidium undoubtedly prevented them from getting any viable data on us. And any harassment of this blasted coalition is helpful. If the Krowtonans decide it's too much effort, they will likely be the first to withdraw."

"He's right about that," she agreed. "The Krowtonan don't waste resources on questionable causes. And if they leave, others will follow." Suddenly she laughed. "Perhaps the Kazon will take the lead on defense. Wouldn't that be fun?"

The thought made him smile. After all these years, they were finally in a position to again match the Kazon in technology, if not numbers. But when had that ever mattered? The Kazon were fractious, weak and frequently stupid. It would be so . . . satisfying . . . to defeat them.

As often happened, he had the sudden feeling that Lotrece was sharing his thoughts. Her expression turned deadly serious, and she abruptly set down her glass and knelt like a supplicant – she, to him! - on the deck before him. With her hands on his thighs, she said fervently, "You are going to do it, Tokane. You are going to lead us back to our rightful place as the lords of this sector and end this wretched wandering. You will restore the honor of the Trabe."

Moved, almost shaken, he took her hands. "I promise you, my love, I will. _We_ will. We will earn a home for our people and the respect and fear our enemies. This is my vow to you." He raised both her hands to his chest so she could feel his beating heart, the traditional gesture of loyalty. "And," he almost whispered, "you shall have your revenge. Those who caused your father's death shall be brought to justice. Janeway will pay for her betrayal at last." In a less traditional gesture, he kissed her hands.

"Then you shall know my gratitude," she whispered back, "now and always."

* * *

**Scene 3: Ocampan Home World, 1 day prior to Departure (0530) **

"I'm never going to complain about how dry it is on a normal humanoid planet again!" exclaimed Valeria, taking another long swig from the liter bottle of water she was cradling in her arms as if it were an infant.

Boothby laughed. "For us, the Hell those humans talk about would look just like this, wouldn't it?" He took another drink from his own bottle. Despite the shade provided them by the bulk of the _Victorious Morning_, which was parked on the dry surface of the Ocampan home world, the two Fluidians could not keep themselves properly hydrated no matter how often they drank liquids.

"After this move is done, I'm demanding a nice long vacation back 'home,'" Valeria declared.

"We both deserve one," Boothby agreed.

Valeria revolved in place, shading her eyes with one arm, examining the unforgiving flats of salts, sand, and shimmering heat waves. "Can't we do anything about this world to make it habitable again? Couldn't we find a way to transfer fluids here ?"

Boothby sighed and took another drink before responding. "I heard some of those Starfleet types talking about it last week. They said they have to put some sort of nucleo-genic-something-or-others back into the atmosphere so this planet can have weather again. Until they do that, any water they put on this surface will just evaporate and fly out into space. One of them said it will take at least a hundred of their years to get enough of those things in the air for clouds to form. Without weather to keep things going, there won't be enough water for people to live up here again. It's a shame. Kes said it was a beautiful place before it happened."

"How does Kes know that? From her 'travels,' do you think?" Valeria wiped her brow with her arm and took another drink of water.

"Yup. She was able to go back and see. Broke her heart, she said."

"Those sporocystian life forms certainly did mess up the lives of her people! The Ocampa deserve the chance to start over on New Earth."

"Yes, they do. Those Starfleeters said that once things get a little safer in this area, they plan to introduce those nucleo-genic-thingees into the atmosphere - but not before then. And a hundred years - that's at least eight, maybe ten generations for the Ocampa, even if they do live a bit longer now."

"Speaking of the Ocampa, here they come," she said, as large groups of humanoids began to appear, heralded by showers of sparks from the transporters of the three Starfleet ships in orbit above the planet. More than half of the first group of emigrants who, along with their belongings, were being given transit via Starfleet ships - primarily _Pioneer_, which accommodated up to 5,000 at a time for short trips such as this - were transported directly to their ships. The rest would travel on Delta Quadrant vessels, dubbed "the Flotilla" by a certain irreverent helmsman who was in love with ancient sailing ships. These individuals were to walk a short distance upon the waterless surface of their home planet to embark, not from docks, but into the open hatchways of ships resting upon the sands of the planet.

The Fluidians watched as the Ocampa, accustomed as they were to the softer artificial light of their caverns, cringed at the searing rays of the sun reflecting from the sands all around them. With their eyes shielded by their arms raised over their brows, they milled around before some of the braver among them pointed excitedly at the unrelentingly clear skies above them. They were the first Ocampa, other than Kes, to see their sun in many generations of their people.

Within a few minutes, Boothby and Valeria spotted a smaller-than-average figure, bearing a massive backpack and sporting a very broad brimmed sun hat, waving a hand in circles in the air. Quickly, a hundred or more individuals gathered in a group before her and headed towards the _Victorious Morning_.

"Would you care to place a bet on the identity of the Ocampa in the big hat?" Boothby asked his companion, taking another long pull of water from his now almost-empty bottle.

"No, since we both know that's Kes."

"Little power-house, that one is," he chuckled in reply.

Any lingering doubt was abolished once the group reached the shadow of the _Victorious Morning_. A light but warm voice called out to them, "Valerie! Boothby! I'll be there in a minute. And Captain Jixtan! So glad to see you again!" Kes waved to the figure in the open hatchway, where the captain waited with his other two crewmen who, like Jixtan, were Talaxian.

As the Ocampa filed onto the gangway and moved towards the hatch, Kes ran over to the Fluidians. They had met on the Ocampa Space station in the Qizal-Corana system, during her exhaustive search for a new home for her people.

Amid the hugs, the female Fluidian announced, "I prefer to be called Valeria now, Kes. I've decided to go by only one name, the way Boothby does . . . "

"Except by the Vidiians. They call me Theby Booth," he reminded his companion.

"So, they still just call you Booth most of the time," she said rather archly, unconscious that she was, by that action, referring to her former surname of Archer in her behavior, if no longer as part of her name. Turning back to Kes she said, with more enthusiasm, "I did some research in the human databases. Apparently the name 'Valerie' was originally 'Valeria' in some ancient culture called the Roomans."

"Romans," Boothby corrected automatically.

"Whatever. At any rate, I think it sounds more 'me,' so that's going to be my name from now on."

"Until you decide to change it again," Boothby muttered. "We've chatted enough. Kes, we need to get your people on board and settled before Captain Jixtan decides to fire us and abandon us here on the surface of this wasteland."

"You just want to get yourself more water to drink," Valeria said shrewdly.

"That, too! And I'm sure Captain Jixtan wants to chat with our Ocampan friend just as much as we do, and out of this oven of an atmosphere! Here, let me take that bundle for you, Kes. It's almost as big as you are!"

They walked swiftly over the blazing sands to where the last group of Ocampa were standing, patiently waiting for their turn to get on the ship. The very last in line was a frazzled pair, each burdened with a child in carried in their arms while trying to control two others who were racing in circles around them. Kes and Valeria each grabbed a rambunctious youngster, and, firmly grasping their hands, they joined the end of the line.

"Thank you so much for your help," the mother said fervently.

"Quadruplets?" asked Boothby.

"Yes, and they're at that age when they get into everything! We hope we can keep them from running all over the ship!" the father replied.

"Once you're in your quarters, I'm sure they'll settle down," Kes said to the parents before murmuring to Valeria, "I don't know how the foremothers and forefathers ever managed it! I'm amazed the Ocampa ever survived at all."

"Get those Starfleet geneticists involved. I'll bet they'll be able to solve that Elogium problem you've got," Boothby stated - not softly enough, as it turned out.

"Oh, no!" the mother interjected. "I could never go through this again! Once is definitely enough!"

After the three had stepped inside the ship and could safely return the youngsters to their grateful parents' care, Valeria and Boothby grabbed three bottles of life-giving water, offering one to Kes. "Time to resume our principal roles," Boothby stated. "We'll see you after we've finished directing families to their assigned living quarters for the trip, Kes."

"And the first person I'll direct to quarters is you," Valeria stated merrily, grabbing Kes' bundle from Boothby and leading her to the cargo turbolift, located in the center of the ship's hold. Kes' quarters, which she was to share with the family of her friends Lyrial and Josan, who had adopted her as their "Auntie Kes," were located at the top level. Exiting the lift, Valeria led Kes along a passageway with doorways every few meters. While the floor of the walkway was apparently solid, every step resonated. "Prefabricated housing and flooring, Kes, but don't worry. They're all very securely locked together. This floor is a bit noisy, but it's quite safe. Boothby and I helped with the construction."

Valeria stopped at a door halfway along the corridor and entered an access code, which she provided to Kes even before opening the door. "I know it's a bit tight for five people to share," Valeria apologized, as she dropped the bundle onto a single bunk along the right-hand wall of the chamber, which was equipped with a backrest to form a couch.

Kes dropped her sunhat next to her bundle while her eyes quickly surveyed the accommodations. A single chair near the couch had a fold down shelf behind it, to double as a desk. Through two doorways to her left she saw a bedroom with a large bed and a sanitary cubicle. Along the left hand wall was a compact but efficient galley. "Valeria, if you could have seen the apartment the five of us shared in the caverns, you'd be astonished. This is at least three times the size of that room! But where are the beds for Alixas and Benaren? In the same room as the large bed?"

Valeria turned to the left of the entrance, where a table and two benches were attached to the wall. She hit a switch, and two bunks came out of the wall, settling over the benches to form a pair of beds, with the table in between. "I've done a little research in the Starfleet databases. They call this sort of arrangement 'Murphy beds' on Earth. Clever, don't you think?"

"I wish we'd had a Murphy bed in our apartment in the caverns," Kes agreed.

"During the trip, you'll get all your meals in the mess hall. The replicators will be available there around the clock, so you don't need to worry about feeding hungry adolescents in the middle of the night. The galley is for after you arrive on New Earth. These cubicles are manufactured for mining colonies, I understand, so they provide all the necessities. We'll be offloading them on New Earth - temporary housing for the colonists. I understand having an instant home was one of the big draws for people to come on ships like ours, which are simply refitted cargo vessels, instead of one of the Starfleet ships. Once we drop off your group, Captain Jixtan will go back to the supplier to get more cubicles. The people traveling on the Starfleet ships won't have anything nearly as nice as this when they disembark. I think they have to 'camp out' at first."

"Maybe having an instant home was important for some of my people, but I chose to travel on your ship because of you, Boothby, and Captain Jixtan. I wanted us to be together as this new adventure of ours begins. You all helped so much in bringing it about."

Valeria came over to Kes and gave her a quick but sincere hug. "That's such a sweet thing to say. We _have_ come a long way since that disastrous 'First Contact' with the crew of the first _Voyager_, haven't we? I hope it all gets better from now on."

"I'm so grateful to you all, Valeria. But right now, I think I must be keeping you from directing people to their quarters." Kes smiled slyly up at the Fluidian.

"Oh, yes, Boothby is yelling in my telepathic ear to get going. I'm sure you can hear him pretty easily, with your gifts," Valeria groaned. "Yes, it's time for me to go. We'll get together again later. Bye for now!"

Kes laughed as Valeria waggled her fingers in farewell. As soon as the Fluidian had exited the apartment, Kes collapsed on the couch. The day had only just begun; and she was already exhausted; but she was exhilarated, too. All the planning and packing had come to fruition. What she had dreamed of for so long - a future for her people - was actually becoming real. Tired she might be, but Kes was sure it was all going to be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene 4: On the **_**Odyssey**_**, 1 day prior to Departure (0935) **

"Thirty-seven, thirty-eight, thirty-nine, forty…" Drew Powell counted each time Harry's arm raised and lowered while he held a five pound weight. His expression, or at least as much of it as could be discerned with the VISOR hiding his eyes, was earnest and focused. "Just ten more, Commander."

Harry was actually glad to have a cheerleader. The damage to the muscles, nerves and vascular system in his arm had been serious enough to require surgical repair, and he'd been stuck in Sickbay ever since for rehabilitation. And even though the weight was only five pounds, he was already tired. "Okay. Ten more."

Keenly aware that Dr. Ogawa was standing less than a meter away, he tried not to show how difficult the last ten lifts were. Fortunately, she seemed to be watching her son almost as closely as she was monitoring him. She did that a lot, Harry had noticed. Somehow she was always able to keep an eye on Drew while still focusing on her patients. He admired how she was able to let him test his limits when all of her instincts were surely screaming to help the boy. But at the moment, it was his muscles that were screaming at him, and he had to ignore them if he wanted to finally get out of Sickbay.

"And fifty!" Drew crowed. "You did it!"

Harry set the weight down with relief. "It's all in the coaching. Thanks, man."

Drew flushed at the compliment and Alyssa Ogawa smiled. "How does that feel, Commander?"

"Just fine," Harry lied. "Great."

"Umm hmmm." She clearly did not believe that, but didn't call him on it. Pulling out the scanner for the medical tricorder, she began to check out his shoulder and arm.

"Can we play _Kal'toh_ today?" Drew asked eagerly.

"That depends," Harry said. Drew had come to visit every day, bringing his _Kal'toh_ set with him. "I might have to go back on duty, if your mom decides I'm healed. How about it, Doctor?"

"Be patient," Alyssa said, still studying his readouts.

"I've been a patient," Harry muttered. "That's the problem. I'm ready to be something else for a while."

Drew laughed. "You're funny."

"Yeah, that's me." He sighed. "Have you been practicing your clarinet?"

"Oh, yes," Drew nodded. "I'm not very good yet, though."

"That's why you practice. It comes eventually."

The doors to Sickbay opened and Captain La Forge walked in. "Hello, Drew. How's your patient doing?"

"What? Who – oh, Commander Kim isn't _my _patient," Drew replied, "he's Mom's."

"Really? I heard you were his rehabilitation therapist."

Drew shrugged. "I just helped a little."

"You helped a lot," Harry said.

Alyssa looked at the Captain and touched her son's shoulder gently. "Drew, why don't you give us a chance to speak privately. I'm sure Commander Kim will find you when we're done."

"Absolutely," Harry confirmed.

Reaching for his cane, Drew stood. The antique, Harry had learned, was a compromise between the doctor and her son when Drew rebelled against the more modern leg braces that would have provided more support. The cane helped him feel less dependent on technology and oddly independent. "Later," the boy said as he left. Harry couldn't help but feel a tug, watching the effort it took just to walk. Drew was one tough kid.

"So," La Forge said, "How are you doing?"

"I am ready and rarin' to go," Harry said cheerfully. "Right, Doctor?"

"Well," Alyssa said, "I ought to keep you here as punishment for introducing Drew to the clarinet. It sounds like he's torturing the poor thing. But you've made enough progress to be discharged to light duty." As Harry's face lit up, she repeated, "That's _light_ duty, Commander. Half-shifts and no strenuous activity or heavy lifting for a few days. And daily therapy."

"As long as I'm out of here," Harry said happily. "No offense, but I really hate being in Sickbay."

"None taken," Alyssa said.

"Good, because now that I know you're being released from Sickbay, I come with an invitation," La Forge said. "Captain Janeway invited a few people over to _Voyager_ for a little get-together before we embark, and she particularly asked for you."

Harry grinned. "Great! I've got to tell Tom Paris about that Krowtonan pilot. He'll want to see him in action. Uh, that is –"

"He's fine," La Forge said. "I heard from their commander today. Apparently that uniform they wear carries its own power source for emergencies, but his malfunctioned during the attack. It was a little like getting hit by a lightning bolt, but apparently the effects were only temporary. He's back on duty."

"Have you been able to make any progress on the data analysis?" Harry asked. "I hope we didn't go through all this for nothing."

"Oh, no, it was well worth it," La Forge said. "I'll fill you in later. For now, just enjoy your visit to _Voyager._ Once we leave orbit, there won't be much time for socializing."

"Or clarinet lessons," Alyssa added with a smile. "We might just have to let that go for a while."

* * *

**ACT II - In Orbit Over Ocampa Home World**

**Scene 1: On the **_**Victorious Morning**_**, 1 day prior to Departure (1255)**

Within a very short time, the _Victorious Morning_ had lifted off from the surface of the planet, assuming orbit while other Delta Quadrant ships settled down on the surface to take on their own passengers. Since Lyrial, Josan, and their family had finally arrived and were settling in, Kes found her way to the bridge, intending to reacquaint herself with the Talaxian captain, if he was free now that the ship was aloft. Kes first met him at the Nekrit Expanse station. His good advice had helped lead her to this day.

"Kes! Your timing is perfect! Rextan, I'll be in my Ready Room with this lovely lady," he called out. "You take the bridge until I return."

The Talaxian crewman nodded as Jixtan led Kes to his office. "I never needed a separate room for my office when this was a one-person operation," Jixtan confided. "Now that I have a crew, I need to have a little private space."

Little was right! Jixtan had erected a bulkhead at the back corner of his bridge, yielding barely enough room for his desk, his own chair, and two chairs for visitors. If Valeria thought it was tight in the colonists' quarters, Kes could not imagine how she would classify this tiny ready room.

"I know it really is a very small space," Jixtan apologized, correctly interpreting Kes' reaction from the look on her face. "It didn't make sense to take up a lot of room from my bridge. Eventually, I expect I'll go back to traveling alone. I have to admit, I do enjoy having a crew with me again. It gets a bit hard when I'm alone so much of the time on shipping runs."

"I remember Neelix telling me that when we first met. Having someone like Rextan to take over from you would be nice. You'd get to have a little more 'off-duty' time, wouldn't you?"

"I would, I would. Since I'm doing quite well financially, especially with what I'm getting from the migration, I might decide to keep on one or two crew members for a while - maybe permanently!" He leaned in to whisper to her, "Twenty-five trips, minimum, with eighty cubicles carrying an average of five colonists each - that all adds up to a lot more than I can get for the sort of cargo I usually carry."

"I'm glad you're doing so well, but fitting your hold with cubicles which will stay with the passengers must be expensive."

"The special living cubicles aren't costing me anything. The supplier, a company called TT Exporters Group, expects to make quite a bit afterwards providing goods for the colony, once it gets going. Plus, I presume you know they bought the lease to mine the paregithium from your people, which is paying for the migration." At Kes' nod that she did know, he went on, "And, of course, they'll get to live in the caverns later on, after the 150,000 or so Ocampa who are staying behind finally. . . well, they aren't around anymore. All of the cargo masters who are taking part in the migration are already contracted to provide shipping for the paregithium after it's mined. And, of course, there are still quite a few opportunities in the debris field where the Caretaker's Array used to be, finding the odd alien bit of technology. I've worked very hard, Kes, and I've done well, but the truth is, I don't have a family any more to share my good fortune with. My family was all on Rinax, you know."

"Oh, Captain Jixtan. I'm so sorry. Neelix's was, too. He's been so much happier since he married Sarexa. You know, you're still young enough to attract someone special. Maybe you should think about finding a nice marriageable woman, too."

Jixtan laughed at that. "Oh, I don't know. I'm pretty set in my ways. Maybe I'll think about it, now that I find a like having other people around. You wouldn't be interested, would you?"

She laughed. "Oh, please! I may be younger than you are in years, but I'm much too old for you in every other way."

He continued chuckling a bit, but then brushed his whiskers for a few seconds before saying, hesitantly, "Kes, I heard that you didn't tell me everything you could have about your travels the first time we met, at the Nekrit Expanse space station."

"I didn't?" Kes said, although she was very much aware of her circumspection when she'd met him on that station.

"When you talked to me about your travels, you never told me it was on the original _Voyager_!"

"Oh, Captain, I wasn't publicizing that when I met you. There was so much misinformation floating around about _Voyager_ back then. You even had a few negative things to say about the Drayans having a run-in with 'people from the other end of the galaxy' who didn't honor their beliefs - not really true, by the way. The Drayans withheld a lot of information about those beliefs, so it was hard for Captain Janeway to avoid taking actions that upset them. Anyway, it made me hesitate to say too much. Too many people listened to the Kazon. They never had anything good to say about us."

"But everyone knows the Kazon lie all the time! To hear them, you'd think everyone was against them for no reason at all, and they never did anything but defend themselves. I know for a fact that isn't true! I would have understood if you'd told me the truth about _Voyager_."

"I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you, but I did have to be careful then. I was traveling on my own. I didn't always know who I could trust."

"No apologies are necessary, Kes my dear. I do understand. And, it pains me to admit, I wasn't completely honest with you, either. I have a bit of history with _Voyager_ myself, which I didn't tell you about when I met you. I could have mentioned _Voyager_, too, since I met a couple of the crew once. Tell me, did Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres ever get home safely?"

"Why, yes, they both got back home to the Alpha Quadrant, but they're back here now. They're both on _Voyager II_ as we speak!"

"Oh, but this is just wonderful! I have to see them again!"

"How did you meet them?" Kes asked.

Jixtan tittered nervously, "It's kind of a long story, and frankly, I don't like remembering those days. It was a very difficult period of my life. But perhaps we can contact them and have a get- together. We'll have time when we're on our layover at New Earth, after your first group of Ocampa disembark. We're scheduled to be there for an entire day, at minimum, before the convoy goes on to Vidiia to pick up another shipment of shelters."

Kes reached out and squeezed Jixtan's hands. "I'm sure they would love that. They're married to each other, you know, and they have a little girl."

"Better and better!" the Talaxian captain declared. "I must get together with them! Perhaps we can call them now?"

"We can try. With all of the transports still going on, I'd be willing to bet B'Elanna is busy in Engineering, but Tom's the chief helmsman. He should be off now. I'm sure Captain Janeway would prefer him to be at the helm when we leave orbit."

"Yes, that sounds likely. Let's try him now."

Jixtan jumped up from his chair and opened the door to the bridge with a flourish. Rextan bowed politely to Kes as his captain relieved him at the conn. He promptly opened a communication channel. "_Voyager II_, this is Captain Jixtan of the _Victorious Morning_."

A classically beautiful female face appeared on the viewscreen. :::Ensign Aurann, Operations Officer of _Voyager II_ responding, Captain Jixtan. How may we help you?:::

"If it's at all possible, I'd like to communicate with Lieutenant Tom Paris? We're old acquaintances."

:::Hold on a minute, Captain. I'll see if he's free to speak with you.:::

As Jixtan and Kes waited for a response from _Voyager II_, Valeria and Boothby entered the bridge. "Everyone seems to have settled in nicely, Captain," Boothby reported.

"Wonderful, wonderful. If the two of you wish to go to dinner now . . ."

:::Lieutenant Thomas Paris, here, Captain. I'm sorry to say I don't recall . . . wait! I do know you! From the Vidiian mines, right?:::

"Yes, Lieutenant, that's where you know me from! You have a good memory! I'm so glad to see you! And you're doing quite well, I hear from Kes. You certainly look well."

The figure in the viewscreen laughed, since at that moment he was fending off a growling toy Targ, courtesy of a small but energetic child who was wiggling in his lap. :::Yeah, we're doing great, Captain . . . Jixtan? Is that right? You know, when we were there in that hellhole, I don't think I ever heard your name mentioned.:::

"Not a surprise. I don't think I ever gave it to you, and the guards preferred to address us as, 'you there,' if you recall. From what I've learned about Vidiians since I left there, I believe that was how they kept their distance. They expected to have to bring us to Organ Processing eventually. They probably didn't want to think of us as the individuals we were."

Tom caught his daughter into his arms and gave her a kiss before responding. :::I think you're on to something there, Captain. I'm sorry you missed B'Elanna. She looks a little different now that she's back to her one self, you know. She's on duty at the moment. :::

"Kes told me that was likely. Actually, I'm calling because I'd like us to get together . . ."

:::That would be fantastic. I'll speak to Captain Janeway about setting something up here on _Voyager_. I'd love to show you our ship. . . ::: Tom's eyes widened. :::Uh, Captain, there's someone behind you. I think I might know her, too.:::

Valeria bent down and placed her head between Kes' and Jixtan's heads. "Hello, Lieutenant. So nice to see you again."

:::Don't I know you from 'that station' . . . :::

"Why yes, Lieutenant, I did meet you on 'that station.' I met your captain, too. I understand she's back here in the Delta Quadrant, but I haven't heard about the Commander. Did he come back with you?"

:::Yes, he did, but he's a civilian now.::: Tom coughed, adding, :::He and the captain were married several months ago.:::

"How wonderful! He was a perfect gentleman as a Starfleet officer, but I'm sure he's just as lovely as a civilian! I'm so happy for them both. We'd so look forward to meeting with all of you again. Boothby is here too, you know . . ."

"Glad you finally remembered me, Valeria," Boothby grumbled from the back of the bridge.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh, don't worry. I wasn't about to forget you." She turned her attention back to Tom's image. "I'm sure we'd _both_ love to talk over old times. Perhaps Boothby and I could come to that soiree you are planning with Captain Jixtan?"

"Why, yes, we'll have a wonderful reunion!" Jixtan enthused, in a tither of anticipation, reminding Kes of Neelix. "I can't wait to meet your little daughter and your B'Elanna again. I've got so much to tell you about how you saved me."

Tom looked perplexed. :::Wait, we saved you? We, uh, we left you behind, and I always felt bad about that.:::

"I'm here now, you see, so my story ended happily, just like yours did, from that . . . place. It's a long story and a little painful for me to relate, so, as I told Kes a few minutes ago, I'd prefer to only tell it once."

:::I'm sure it did have it's painful moments, considering where . . . well. We'll talk all about it when we get together. I'll ask Captain Janeway about having it here in our Mess Hall. If we can't do it before we leave orbit, I'm sure we'll have a chance once we get to New Earth. We'll be in orbit there for a couple of days.:::

"That would be wonderful, Tom," Kes said, just before the image from _Voyager_ faded. She immediately turned to Captain Jixtan. "The Vidiians had you in the same place where B'Elanna was split in two? Where Peter Durst was killed?"

He sighed deeply. "Yes, Durst. That was his name, wasn't it? So sad, but if Tom had had his way, it would have been his face wasted on that doctor. Ah, Kes, it was such a long time ago. Please, let me tell the whole story to all of you at once."

"I'm amazed. After all of that, you can still work with the Vidiians?" She was astonished at the possibility.

"Kes, my dear, when I was a prisoner of the Vidiians I lost all of my friends who were captured with me. I saw terrible things happen to people I didn't know. But then, I lost my whole family because of the Haakonians, and I work with them. I've learned to get along with people of many races who have hurt me and mine in the past. There's good and bad in everyone, and even with the bad . . . people do change, sometimes for the worse, but sometimes, the better. It pays to be wary, but it also pays to be forgiving."

"Captain, I'm so glad I met you. You're such a good man. I will try to be patient, but it will be hard to wait. Your story promises to be a fascinating one!" Kes leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, just above his whiskers.

"Oh, go along with you now. Boothby, Valeria, you two take Kes to the Mess Hall to get some dinner." The captain shooed them off his bridge and sat back down at the conn. Boothby, however, didn't leave immediately. "Sir?"

"Was there something else you wanted, Boothby?" the Talaxian captain asked, looking over his shoulder at his crewman.

"Only that I wanted to tell you that I think you're a very good man, too, Captain. I'm glad we signed on to your ship for this venture."

"Why, thank you, Boothby. I'm glad you signed on with me, too." The Talaxian smiled at the "Ocampan" he'd met on the Qizal-Corana station, as Boothby strolled off the bridge.

* * *

**Scene 2: Paris Quarters on **_**Voyager II**_**, 1 day prior to Departure (1335)**

As soon as he broke communication with Captain Jixtan, Tom contacted Kathryn. "You'll never guess who I just spoke with, Captain. Remember the Talaxian who helped B'Elanna and me when we were held by the Vidiians?"

:::The one you asked us to try to go back and save? Of course I remember. You were disconsolate for days when I had to turn you down. You do realize I had no choice, for the good of everyone on _Voyager_. It's one of those decisions I hated to make, but . . . .:::

"Well, Captain, don't worry about it. Not only is he not dead, he's the captain of one of the 'Flotilla' ships. In fact, Kes is on board his ship, the _Victorious Morning_!"

:::How did he manage to escape? Was he able to hold on until they obtained the cure for the Phage from Kurros and the Think Tank?:::

"He said it's a long story. He wants to get together in person with B'Elanna and me. I invited Kes and him over here, Captain, because I thought you might be interested in hearing what he had to say. I hope that won't be a problem. We can wait until we get to New Earth . . ."

:::How about tonight, Tom? I've already invited Capt. Merves and Geordi over for a little reception. The more, the merrier!:::

"I'm glad you said that, because there are two more we need to invite. Remember 'Boothby' and 'Valerie Archer,' from the Species 8472 - I mean - the Fluidian space station? They look like Ocampa now. They asked to come along when we met, too."

Kathryn laughed. :::Tell them to come over tonight, at 1900, Tom. At least we know we'll have 'entertainment' at my reception.:::

"Gee, I was kind of hoping for one of our old 'talent shows.' The return of the famous Dying Swan ballet, perhaps?"

Her only response was an amused "Janeway stare" into the viewscreen as she terminated the connection.

* * *

**Scene 3: Call from Vidiia to **_**Voyager II**_**, 1 day prior to Departure (1820)**

Dr. Krazel Lem sat down in the public communication booth and deposited his credit chip. One of the few good things about working in the fancy clinic was how well he was paid.

He'd found a not-too-expensive apartment that was much better than his previous place, which had burnt in the big fire. He was saving the rest. Communicating with the new Vidiian ambassador cost more than he'd planned.

The console beeped and he entered the data necessary to make the connection. He hoped she was available.

:::Hello?::: Denara Pel said, then she smiled. :::Krazel, it's good to see you! How is everything?:::

He shrugged. "Okay. I guess."

Denara nodded. :::You would rather be working in another clinic? I had asked Dr. Klim to assign you to the new clinic in the old Meyel district. She wanted you to be involved in the cutting edge clinic. I think she has big plans for you.:::

Krazel frowned. "She makes me feel like an _origali_ being hunted by a wild _debarl_." He stopped speaking. He was using an insecure _public_ communications center. Maybe he was feeling too paranoid.

:::I think she makes everyone feel like that, me included. Just remember that the rich, important people you are treating will help fund your research.:::

Krazel chuckled at that - it was almost what Klim had said to him, multiple times.

Her smile faded. :::Thanks for your reports on your research progress. I haven't had the time to study them, to truly give them justice, but when I'm on New Earth, that Federation Ambassador seems to think I should be following him around like a pet. He calls it mentoring. Every time I try to talk to Schmullis . . . Dr. Zimmerman . . . about your work, Ambassador Diaza finds something quite trivial to discuss with me.:::

"Maybe we can introduce this Diaza to Klim?"

:::They have a lot in common, the way they both like to order people about! I know it doesn't seem like you are doing much, but remember, Reyn didn't know what he was doing would be so important, either.:::

Krazel nodded. Reyn was the researcher who made the big breakthrough on the Antiphagia. "Too bad he didn't live to see the results." Reyn had died of Phage complications right after his discovery. Krazel shuddered at the memory of all the money spent on the grand state memorial service, held months after the man's death.

:::Just please,::: Denara added, :::keep good research notes.::: She glanced away from her console.

:::Krazel, there's a Captain's Reception this evening, and Schmullis has talked me into going. Someone who was held captive in a Vidiian mining camp will be speaking at the reception, and I'm a little afraid of what he'd going to say. I understand he barely escaped with his life. Schmullis is here now. Maybe I can show him your reports before we have to go to the reception. I've got to end the call now. I'll talk to you later. Bye!:::

"Bye. It was good to see you too," he said to the empty screen. He took a deep breath. If she could put up with the story of someone held captive in a Vidiian mining camp, he could put up with Klim. But first, he was going to enjoy his short vacation.


	5. Chapter 5

**ACT III - Captain Jixtan**

**Scene 1: On **_**Voyager II,**_** 1 day prior to Departure (1825)**

* * *

"Chakotay?" Kathryn called out as she heard the snick of the doorway opening.

"You were expecting someone else?" he replied with a smile as he walked into the bedroom. He found his wife sitting on the edge of the bed, one boot on the floor while the other was in her hand. She was contemplating it as if it were an ancient artifact rather than an article of clothing she put on her feet every day. "Sorry I'm late. We lost track of the time."

"You weren't cataloguing artifacts all day, were you?"

"Actually, we were," he admitted. "I had my first meeting with Mendeley, the senior historian of the Ocampa, this morning. We cataloged some of the cultural artifacts selected to make the journey to New Earth. I shared some stories my father told me about my people when they left Earth in search of a new home, and how important a part the artifacts they brought with them played in forging the cultural identity of the people of Dorvan IV. I told him these artifacts will serve the same role in the evolution of their new Ocampan society. We had a nice exchange of ideas, and then we met Council Chair Vertris for lunch.

"While we were eating, Mendeley told us about some pieces they'd found that had been in storage lockers for over four hundred years. He hadn't had a chance to tell Vertris the story of the discovery before today. It seems that when his team was exploring the cavern where their archives were kept, deciding which items were a priority for immediate transport, they found a small doorway, behind a cabinet in a back alcove. No one had realized the chamber was there. They had to break the door open. It seems no one had entered it for so long, the locks and hinges had virtually fused together. The data storage chips in the cabinet date back over four centuries. Mendeley thinks the entrance was blocked for at least that long. The team hadn't unpacked most of the objects. They simply did a quick survey before resealing the filled lockers, and then they had them transported to our cargo hold. When Vertris heard about them, she insisted upon coming back with us to open some of them. By the time we were done, we'd catalogued the contents of seven lockers, and there are at least a dozen more for us to open on our way to New Earth."

"What was inside them?"

"Beautifully carved statues, delicate pottery, paintings - the lockers were packed full of all sorts of arts and crafts. Some of the sculptures depict species that went extinct when the Nacene 'caretakers' destroyed the planet's ecology thousands of years ago. "

"No wonder you were gone so long."

"It's an incredible find. Vertris immediately sent word to the officials still in the caverns to make sure to check carefully in every corner, in case there's anything else hidden away that no one has seen in centuries. They don't want to leave any irreplaceable objects like this behind."

"Fascinating," she said, but in a somewhat listless tone of voice.

"Kathryn, are you all right? You seem a little subdued."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry if I'm not as enthusiastic as I usually am about your work, Chakotay. The artifacts sound marvelous. I look forward to seeing them."

"You aren't exactly champing at the bit."

"I've got a bad feeling," she said hesitantly. At the sudden look of concern on his face, she quickly added, "I know it's silly, but I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. It isn't anything I can put my finger on; it's just a feeling that won't go away."

"Is it anxiety over this mission, or over something else? It's nothing physical, is it, Kathryn?"

"I'm fine, Chakotay. Don't worry. It's just that I have a hunch things aren't going to go as smoothly as we all hope and expect."

"It probably has something to do with our being in the Delta Quadrant again. We got so used to bad things happening all the time, we were always looking ahead to avoid another disaster," he reminded her. "It's not surprising you'd fall back into old habits."

"That's probably it," she said, but without the Kathryn Janeway confidence he was used to hearing from her.

"Do you want to call off the reception?"

"Of course not. I'm looking forward to hearing Captain Jixtan's story."

"Captain Jixtan? Isn't he the captain of one of the Delta Quadrant ships? I thought this was going to be a gathering of 'old friends only,' not the whole convoy."

"As it turns out, Captain Jixtan _is_ an old friend of Tom and B'Elanna's . . ." A beep from the communication unit interrupted her.

:::Captain Janeway? Captain Merves wishes to speak with you.:::

"Put him through, Ensign Aurann." At the soft swish of the communication channel change, she said, "Joshua? How is everything going?"

:::Not so great. I've got a dispute to arbitrate between two members of the horticultural staff. One wants to bring more supplies to New Earth than had originally been agreed upon. The other insists they won't need them right away and they can come on one of the later trips. Once I've settled that, I think we should get _Pioneer_ underway, before anyone else remembers something we need to go back to the caverns to retrieve. Since all the passengers signed up for this trip are already on board, nothing is holding us here other than my coming over for your Captain's Reception. So I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to beg off. I thank you for the invitation. I'm sure everyone will have a great time and won't even notice I'm not there.:::

"Chakotay and I will certainly miss you, Joshua, but I understand completely. Have a safe trip. We'll see you soon, I'm sure."

:::Thanks for understanding, Kathryn. Safe journey to you, too.:::

"There you go, Kathryn. Your bad thing just happened, so you can stop worrying," Chakotay said with a smile, once the connection had terminated.

"It's not that bad a thing," she laughed. "His invitation was really more out of respect for his position than anything else. Now, if Geordi and Harry begged off, I would be disappointed."

From the tapping of her fingers on the bed and the look on her face, he could tell she still felt anxious. "You're sure it's nothing . . ."

"No, I'm fine, really. You're right. It's probably nothing. Hurry up and get dressed. A captain shouldn't be late for her own reception! Let me explain about Captain Jixtan while you get ready."

* * *

**Scene 2: on **_**Voyager II**_**, Paris-Torres quarters, 1 day prior to Departure (1830) **

"This meeting is bringing back some very bad memories, Tom." B'Elanna was chewing on her lip as she combed her hair. "Poor Pete. That doctor had him killed for his face!"

Tom came up behind his wife and turned her to face him. "I know, B'Elanna. It turned out okay for us, but I always felt guilty about Pete. And I always felt pretty bad about Jixtan, too. He was right there in the dormitory when Chakotay came to get me, but that one guard was already so suspicious. There was no way we could have brought him out, even if I'd had a chance to ask Chakotay to do it. He'd been so helpful to us, and then we left him behind."

"The water bottle he gave me. I remember."

"Let's be grateful he didn't die there, too. He must have some story to tell." Tom put his arms around B'Elanna and gave her a gentle squeeze. The hug he received in return was vise-like in its intensity. When a pair of much smaller arms suddenly grabbed him at the knees, he was almost pulled down to the floor.

"Oh, Mommy, Daddy, me too! Fam'ly hug!"

"Upsy daisy, Miral." Tom detached his daughter from his legs and picked her up for "a family group hug." He thought he heard a little sniffling coming from someone other than him. He didn't think it was Miral.

* * *

**Scene 3: At the Reception on **_**Voyager II**_**, 1 day prior to Departure (1855) **

As soon as Captain Jixtan entered the Mess Hall, his eyes thoroughly searched the partygoers. At last he called out, "Tom! Tom Paris!"

"The years have been kind to you, my friend. And you seem to have all your body parts intact," the helmsman replied, as he rushed over to give the Talaxian captain a hug.

"Not quite intact, but I'll tell you all about it when I tell my story."

"I'm looking forward to it. Here's B'Elanna, who's my wife now. She looks a lot different now from when you met her, doesn't she?"

Jixtan caught his breath. "Oh, my, you were lovely when I first saw you, but I certainly can see why Tom married you! He was so worried when the Vidiians separated you in the mines. Were you engaged to marry then? I don't recall hearing either of you say anything like that."

"No, she played hard to get for years before she let me snag her," Tom said.

"I seem to remember you played hard to get sometimes, too," B'Elanna remarked, to general laughter.

"And this must be your little girl you're holding. She's a beauty, too. She looks just like you, B'Elanna."

"Thank you. She is precious, isn't she?" B'Elanna smiled.

Miral looked back and forth from Jixtan to Neelix. Finally she pointed at them, "Uncle Neelix. Uncle Jixtan?" she asked.

"You can call him that, Sweetheart. He's one of the reasons we all made it here tonight!" her father said.

After Jixtan's reunion with the _Voyager_ crew members he knew, Kes introduced him to Captain Janeway and Chakotay. Once Jixtan had shaken hands with both of them, Kes introduced him to Harry and turned back to her former captain and first officer. "And I think you both remember Boothby and Valeria, from 'that station,' don't you?" Kes said, rather pointedly, as she called over the other two members of the party from _Victorious Morning_.

"Yes, I do remember you. How nice to see you again. You're wearing your hair a bit differently, these days, aren't you, Valeria?"

"Why yes, how kind of you to notice." She leaned in to Kathryn and whispered, "New ears, too."

Chakotay and the captain both laughed. Boothby rolled his eyes.

Although Kes handled most of the introductions, Harry introduced Geordi La Forge, his captain from _Odyssey_, since Kes had never met him before. Dr. Zimmerman introduced Dr. Denara Pel to Jixtan. Kathryn was a little nervous about how Jixtan would react to Denara, but he was the soul of politeness. Denara had expressed her own concerns, given what Jixtan was going to talk about, but Mark encouraged her to attend. While still somewhat reluctant, she finally agreed. Dr. Zimmerman also introduced T'Pel, since Tuvok was on duty and had to miss the reception.

When everyone had been introduced, Neelix and Sarexa served the refreshments. Neelix was so pleased by Jixtan's enthusiasm over his snacks that he promised to whip up a batch of his famous Chadrecab for the captain to try as soon as they reached New Earth.

After the Talaxian captain had eaten his fill, Kathryn said, "Captain Jixtan, it is delightful to see you doing well. Tom and B'Elanna told us about your kindness to them when they were prisoners in a Vidiian mine. You said they 'saved' you, but we are all quite puzzled. We were unable to rescue you when we managed to retrieve the two of them." Kathryn paused. She wasn't sure how to refer to the Klingon version of B'Elanna, who had died, and Peter Durst never did get back.

"I'll tell you my story. If you don't mind, I'll go back a little further, to introduce myself and how I came to be in the magnesite mines myself . . ."

* * *

**Jixtan's story**

I was born on the Talaxian moon Rinax. Kes told me that you all know what happened, since Ambassador Neelix is also from there. My condolences to you, sir. My entire family lived there, too.

When I left school, I had a choice. I should have gone into the armed forces, but my father had a friend who was captain of a freighter that ran the Haakonian blockade. It was dangerous work, but necessary. We obtained critical supplies for the war effort. Captain Ribixitan said he really needed me, and the authorities agreed to count this as my military service.

You know, of course, how the war ended. When the Metreon Cascade devastated my home and destroyed my family, I was several parsecs away on my ship. When we got back home with our war materiel, it was no longer needed; the war was over; and I was the only member of my family left alive. Most of my shipmates, including my captain, were in the same situation. We had our ship though, and we had each other. We continued our shipping business, carrying regular freight instead of weaponry. Our crew of twenty-three became a family. For several years, my friends and I had a good life.

And then, one day, our ship encountered another vessel. I remember that day so vividly because I was on the bridge at the helm at the time. "This is Captain Ribixitan, of the Talaxian merchant vessel _Sunrise._"

The reply, :::This is the Vidiian frigate _Keldanya Province._ You are encroaching upon Vidiian territory. Prepare to be boarded.:::

Well, we knew what that meant. The captain ordered me to make all speed, but we hadn't gotten far when two more Vidiian ships appeared. The three ships formed a triangle around ours. We were boarded; our ship and its cargo were seized. Within a week, our crew had been turned into magnesite miners, and we were living in the dormitory where I met Tom and B'Elanna and their shipmate, Pete Durst. But by the time I met them, I was the only one of my crew left.

I think I was a bit crazy by then, from loneliness and from worrying about whether that was the day they'd decide to take me to Organ Processing. I was strong, though, and that's something that Mupano Industries needed: strong bodies to do the work their own people were too weak to do. I made sure to eat as much as I could of the food they served, whether it tasted good or not, to keep myself strong. I made sure I always had water to drink, too. When a miner collapsed, even if it was just from dehydration, it was usually the last time you saw him, you see. We all knew what had happened to the poor fellow.

Most of us didn't have a name in there other than, "Hey, you." The guards avoided using our names unless they had to, and after my shipmates had all been taken away, I wasn't able to make friends with many of the other prisoners. They were always angry and depressed and wouldn't talk to me when I tried to let them know how to survive. Maybe I didn't try as hard as I could have. I knew they'd be gone eventually, too. I lived like that in that dormitory for over six years. I still have nightmares about it.

Anyway, one day a couple of strangers, from some smooth-browed race I'd never seen before, were tossed in with us. Since they were wearing uniforms, I figured they must have served on the same ship. I overheard them talking - I have very good hearing, you know, so it was hard not to eavesdrop, with the bunks set so close together. Those two were so intent upon escaping! At first I thought I'd be amused by them. I had never known anyone to escape from that mine except through Organ Processing! Still, when I said something to the men, they listened to my advice. They were both very nice and responsive. It had been a while since I could say that about anyone I met there. I was also impressed by the fact that rescuing a third crewmate, someone named B'Elanna, was just as important to them as getting out themselves. Usually, it was every man for himself in the mines.

I was surprised a day or so later when I was awakened by guards carrying in a third person wearing that kind of uniform. I was even more surprised when I realized it was a female of the same species as Tom and Pete. I had presumed their crewmate had been taken directly to Organ Processing. We never had too many females in the dormitory. They were considered too weak to hold up to the work. Most females were sent straight to Organ Processing.

I overheard Tom and B'Elanna talking after she came in. Sorry, but even though you were almost whispering, I could hear you! As it turned out, it was a good thing I did. I heard you tell Tom about being split into two people, one with human DNA, like Tom's, and another who was all Klingon. I was very impressed by how you tried to keep up her spirits, Tom. I thought then you had more than a passing interest in her!

When we went into the mines to work and you went back to the dormitory, we were worried about you, B'Elanna, especially when our shift was over and we didn't find you there. I told Tom that I had been throttled in the mines by some fierce person who I presumed was your Klingon half, so maybe it would be all right, but Tom was still quite upset. Your friend Pete had already disappeared, and then one of the guards took away Tom - although I thought it was strange that you seemed to recognize the guard, Tom, when I'd never seen him before.

Oh, that was you, Mr. Chakotay? Ah, now I understand! Isn't it amazing? All that fancy biological equipment, but it seems no one at that place ever bothered to do any body scans except when they were after one of your organs. I guess, with all the transplants everyone had received, and from so many different "donors," the results would take an expert to interpret.

Well, anyway, a few minutes after Tom was taken, a couple of the guards were summoned out of the dormitory. Then we heard weapons fire from where the surgeon Dr. Sulan had his laboratory.

There were shouts, and then a scream, and then the guards came back, saying something about, "They all just disappeared! Right through our shields! How did they do that?" Since the two of you never came back, I hoped they were talking about you.

We were told to go to sleep to rest up for our next shift, but we were awakened by what sounded like explosions and more weapons fire from the laboratory area. A little while later, one of the guards told another male from the dormitory and me to come with him. I was a little scared, but they took us to the laboratory and told us to clean up the mess. There was a bloody pile of flesh in one corner of the room that we were told to leave alone for the guards to take away. I realized it must be Dr. Sulan, even though he didn't look like he had the last time I'd seen him. I knew why, of course; his body had your friend's face . . . I'm sorry to upset you, B'Elanna, but surely you had known . . . oh, you'd seen him, then. Anyway. I heard the guards say later that when they'd tried to stop Sulan from destroying everything, he'd turned his weapon on himself.

The lab was really a mess. Several machines were twisted piles of wreckage, and the computer terminal had been vaporized by whatever weapon Dr. Sulan had used. It was nothing but a pile of rubble. The storage cabinets had huge holes in them. I guess the guards got to him before he could completely destroy them, but, really, they were a total loss. The guards had picked me and this other fellow - he was a Kazon, if I remember correctly, so he was really strong - to "straighten up" before the Prefect, the boss of the operation, came by. Dr. Sulan had done a pretty thorough job, but one of the cabinets had a bunch of vials of what looked like tissue samples in them. I asked one of the guards what I should do with them.

"Our mad doctor managed to destroy all of his records, so we don't have any idea what they are. I don't want the Prefect to see his precious lab like this. Just get rid of them all."

Now, I may have been a prisoner, but I was also in commerce long enough to think that the guard was making a really big mistake. Maybe those samples were worthless, but some researcher or other might want to experiment with them. The doctor must have thought they had some value, since he'd saved them; and when he got despondent and destroyed his lab, he also tried to destroy them. When someone goes off the deep end, they do crazy things like that sometimes, don't they?

Orders were orders, though, so I grabbed a bin and started tossing the vials into it. It's a funny thing, though. One way I kept myself going was reading anything I could get my hands on. One of the guards had a habit of leaving reading material printed on paper lying around, and he didn't mind if I read them when he was done with them. He was an okay guy, that guard. Too bad when the Phage finally got him, about a year before the two of you were captured. Anyway, I already read some Vidiian when I was on the _Sunrise_, and I had gotten very good at it by this time. So, when I saw vials labeled "Klingon" and "Hoomon," I remembered what B'Elanna had said about being split into two people. I know nothing at all about medical research, but I had a hunch, so instead of throwing those vials out, I hid them in my clothes, along with a piece of cloth I'd been using in the clean-up.

Later on, I was sure I'd been right. I heard the guards talking about how it was a shame that those prisoners got away. "Sulan said he was finally on to something with her," one said.

The other said, "The one he had locked up in his lab - the one who got away that he had to shoot? She was a scary one. She beat up Gred and Ban pretty badly, I hear."

"She was strong. That's what he liked. I think he had a thing for her, too. Why else would he steal the one guy's face for a transplant? They weren't from around here, either, so who knows? Maybe she was immune. Maybe they all were. I think that's why Sulan went ballistic when he realized he'd lost them all."

Then I was sure I was on to something. On my next shift, I spent a little time in one of the tunnels where they said the vein of magnesite was played out. I had wrapped up the vials in the cloth, and I went into that branch to "relieve myself." The guards usually left us alone as long as we didn't take too long about it. I shoved the vials into a hollowed-out space in one of the walls, and then I put a few chunks of magnesite in front. It hides sensor readings, so I was pretty sure they wouldn't find it easily if they did go searching, once I made my request.

A couple of days later, I heard the guards talking again. Apparently Mupano Tar himself had given the Prefect a hard time about what had happened to the lab, especially since the one message Sulan had sent to the offices before it happened was that one of the prisoners needed to be kept alive, because "she" was the most promising subject he'd ever had. Since the research notes had all been destroyed with the computer, the Prefect couldn't give much more information to his boss on Vidiia, except to tell him that "she" had escaped somehow.

I waited another shift, and then I asked one of the guards to let me talk to the Prefect. "I might have some information for him about Dr. Sulan's last research subject."

"What did you have to do with the lab?" the guard asked me, pretty nastily, I might add.

"Clean-up duty."

He laughed at me, but a couple of shifts later, I was taken to the Prefect's office. I explained that I was in possession of information about Dr. Sulan's discovery that would prove very interesting to his superior.

"Tell me what it is, Talaxian, and I'll contact Mr. Tar."

"I would prefer to tell Mr. Tar about it myself."

He laughed at me, at first. Then he got angry and threatened to send me straight to Organ Processing if I didn't tell him what I knew. When I still wouldn't tell him, he threatened to torture me before sending me to Organ Processing.

"And damage the goods? I'm a very strong specimen. I'm sure I've got lots of body parts in excellent condition. You wouldn't want to do anything to Mr. Tar's investment. I can't imagine that would be a very good career move."

I admit, I got a little carried away there, but it must have gotten the Prefect to thinking, because he told me to sit in the corner while he called for the two guards who were on duty when Sulan lost his "test subjects."

They confirmed what I'd said about Dr. Sulan being sure he'd found the best lead he'd ever had to cure the Phage. They told him about the two B'Elannas, too, although, of course, they didn't know her by that name. And they also told him that Sulan accidentally shot the "fierce" one, and after she disappeared, he was "beside himself," as one said. The other guard said that if they'd realized Sulan was going to go crazy enough to kill himself, they would have locked him up to keep him safe.

The Prefect dismissed the guards, and then he threatened me with Organ Processing again.

"Look," I said, "Your threats aren't any good. I've always known you'll kill me when I'm not able to work hard enough in the mines to make it worth your while to feed me. If you send me to Organ Processing now, I'll die with this knowledge. But _you_ will always have to live with the knowledge that you threw away what I know, and it might have led to the cure for the Phage. How many more Vidiians will die, and it will be your fault?"

He called this Mr. Tar. I was in the room during the communication, and after talking it over with the Prefect, Tar asked to talk to me. He threatened me, too, and of course I answered him pretty much the same way I had the Prefect.

:::What do you want, then?:::

"I'll trade you the information and some other stuff to you for my freedom." He started yelling at me, but when he'd calmed down enough to hear me, I said, "I've been here in your mines for over six years. I've worked hard for you all of that time. I'm sure you've made plenty of money from the magnesite I've mined for you over the years. You can let me go. Are a few pieces of my old flesh really worth more than a chance to find a cure for this terrible illness? I've seen what it does to you Vidiians. It's a horrible way to die, and an even more horrible way to live, I should imagine. I'll help you if you let me go."

This Mupano Tar is a pretty slick negotiator, I'll say that for him. He said, :::Maybe this will turn out to be a dead end. Worthless.:::

"That's a chance you'll have to take, but I know your Dr. Sulan was pretty excited . . ."

He finally agreed to my terms. He wanted me to tell him right then and there, but I wasn't born yesterday. We agreed he'd give me an old ship of his (which I'm sure he'd just stolen from some other poor folks who were turned into body parts) and I'd tell him when I was far enough away in the ship. Then he forced another condition on me. "Just in case" my information was worthless, I had to give up one of my lungs, too. I think he figured that when he had me on the operating table, they could threaten me some more, but by then I really didn't care. I wanted to get out of there, but I also thought about that one guard, who really was a decent sort. And I remembered a couple of others, crying when they lost a child to the Phage. I really did hope that what I had to sell would lead to a cure. I couldn't know for sure, though, so I agreed to everything.

I will say this, once they realized I wasn't going to tell - and you know, Ambassador Neelix and Sarexa, that it's pretty hard to pry information out of Talaxians if we aren't willing to give it up, right? They did hold up their end of the agreement. I had the operation, and they only took one of my lungs, like they promised (although they took a big patch of skin from my back along with it, but I did heal up fine afterwards). I woke up on a ship that had seen better days, on automatic pilot and speeding towards Talax. I heard the Vidiians hail me for quite a while, but I didn't answer until my sensors picked up two Haakonian vessels close enough for me to ask for support. They had the firepower to protect me, so the Vidiian ship that had been following me backed off. I kept my side of the bargain, too, once I was in range of those two Haakonian ships. I contacted the Prefect and told him which tunnel I'd hidden the vials in and how to find them. I told him I knew the Klingon DNA was important according to Dr. Sulan, but he might as well send the human DNA off to researchers, too. They were also people from far away, so maybe there was value in that DNA sample as well. Since a cure for the Phage was announced a few years later, I guess the information and, most importantly, the DNA, was helpful after all.

I got that old ship back to Talax. As I was traveling, I realized that it might have been old, but it was really a very good vessel, perfect for a one-man hauling operation. When I arrived back home, I told the few relatives my crewmates had left what had happened to them. They had been sure their relatives were dead, of course, since we'd been out of touch for so long, but they found some comfort knowing for sure. I admit, I told them they died while working in mines after our ship was lost. I never told them about the Organ Processing part. They didn't need to know that.

One other thing I found out when I returned to Talax: our ship _Sunrise_ had been insured, and Captain Ribixitan had set it up so that if he had died, any remaining crew members would share in the payout. There were inquiries by officials. I had to tell them the truth about our capture by the Vidiians. The only reason they believed me was because of the medical examination that showed I had had one of my lungs removed. The physicians confirmed that the operation had been performed using techniques known to be used by Vidiians, so the insurance company paid me as the sole survivor of the ship's complement. I used the money to refit the ship that I came home on, installing engines capable of very high warp speeds for a cargo vessel. I renamed it the _Victorious Morning_. I've been hauling freight in it ever since. This is the first time I've ever taken on any passengers. So far, I think I'm going to like it. I enjoy being with a crew again, too. I may keep a couple of you on afterwards, so if you want a job later on, Boothby and Valeria, just let me know!

So, that's how Tom and B'Elanna and the crew of _Voyager_ saved me, even though you didn't rescue me until after you'd left the system. I think it all turned out the way it was supposed to.

Dr. Pel, I saw you getting very upset a few times when I told you about what happened in the mines, but it's true. When something terrible is in our past, we can't pretend it never happened. We need to acknowledge it, remember it, and then we have to go on, determined that we will never let it happen again. If I hadn't been there to tell Mr. Tar about what B'Elanna's DNA could do and provide the samples, that Antiphagia vaccine might not exist. The Phage could still be destroying the families of Vidiians and many others, captured for their organs. For your sake, Dr. Pel, I'm glad your people have finally found a cure.


	6. Chapter 6

**After Jixtan's Story**

Denara Pel was not the only listener who had teared up while listening to Captain Jixtan's long, sad story. Sarexa sniffled through almost the entire recitation. By the end, Dr. Pel was sobbing openly, while Dr. Zimmerman held her in his arms. The first to come to Jixtan, however, was B'Elanna. She wrapped him up in a fierce hug; Tom followed B'Elanna and hugged them both at the same time, with Miral patting the Talaxian on the back and saying, "Fam'ly hug."

When Tom stepped back to allow others to tell Jixtan how his story had moved them, he approached Captain Janeway and Chakotay, who were sitting with Valeria and Boothby. "Now I understand why he only wanted to tell his story once. I feel like I've just attended the performance of a Shakespearean tragedy."

Boothby and Valeria exchanged glances. "Captain Janeway," Boothby said. "All of your peoples astound me with their capacity to wound others, and then be forgiving and charitable. I liked Jixtan when I first met him, but the more I've gotten to know him, the more I admire him. There should be a statue of him someplace. He's a hero!"

"I doubt Captain Jixtan would want a statue of himself anywhere. I think it's enough for him to be doing what he's doing, without having to look over his shoulder to see if anyone wants to steal any of his organs. We're a complicated bunch in 'our kind of space,' Boothby, I'll grant you that. We can be cruel to each other, but also unbelievably brave and kind. We have no lack of everyday heroes, but when you tell one of them he or she is hero, they usually say they're _not_ heroes, they say, 'just doing my job.'

"I'd guess that's one way you can tell if someone is a hero," Valeria noted.

"You may be right," Kathryn said.

While Kathryn was talking about heroes, Dr. Pel was talking softly to Jixtan. She seemed to be apologizing, which saddened Kathryn. Dr. Pel hadn't had anything to do with those mines or Dr. Sulan, as far as she knew. When Dr. Pel had finished talking to the Talaxian captain, she immediately came to Captain Janeway's side. "Captain, I have to speak to you as soon as possible. It's very important."

"Of course, Dr. Pel. Are you all right? You're still crying over Jixtan's story, I see . . ."

"Oh, Captain, it's not that his story isn't very upsetting, but I've heard about that sort of thing so often before. I think I would have been able to handle it without blubbering if I didn't have another reason to cry. Captain, he kept mentioning Mupano Industries and the name Mupano Tar. That's what is upsetting me the most!"

Tom bent over the two of them. "I'd like to hear what you have to say, Denara, but I've got to get Miral to bed." Kathryn could see Tom was right. His little girl was rubbing her eyes and murmuring "Toby" into her father's left ear. "I'm taking her back to our quarters now. If you want to, after Captain Jixtan and our Ocampa friends leave, you can come there to talk about it; unless it's something you want to keep confidential, of course."

"Denara, is this Mupano Tar the same man we met on Vidiia, when we signed the agreement with President Dop?"

"Yes, Captain, I'm certain it is the same man. Captain Jixtan mentioned Mupano Industries a couple of times, too. That's 'Mr. Tar's' company."

"Tom, Chakotay, catch Harry and Geordi and tell them to meet us in Tom and B'Elanna's quarters in about half an hour."

* * *

**Scene 4: Corridor, **_**Voyager II, **_**1 day prior to Departure (2148)**

Harry had planned upon joining Tom and B'Elanna in their quarters immediately, but he suddenly stopped short.

"Harry, are you coming?" asked Geordi.

"I will be, in a minute. I just had an idea." Harry chased Jixtan, Valeria and Boothby down the corridor, with Geordi following more sedately behind him. "Captain Jixtan," Harry gasped, a little out of breath thanks to his recent sojourn in Sickbay. "I understand you've traveled widely in this region of the Quadrant."

"That's a fair statement," Jixtan agreed, as the captain of _Odyssey_ reached the group.

"I wonder if you could look at something for me," Harry said. "We are trying to identify a couple of ships we encountered recently, and you might be able to help us."

"I'd be happy to try," Jixtan said.

"We'll come with you to the Transporter Room," Geordi said. "We can access the file from there."

* * *

**Scene 5: In the Paris Quarters, 1 day prior to Departure (2225) **

"Harry, Captain La Forge, welcome to our humble abode," Tom said as the two officers from _Odyssey_ entered his quarters.

"Sorry we're late," Harry apologized.

"No problem. We haven't started yet. We just got Miral settled down a few minutes ago."

"And you can call me Geordi, since we're meeting here in your rooms. I can call you Tom, if that's okay. This is going to be an informal meeting, isn't it Kathryn?"

"Yes, it is. Sit here, next to Chakotay and me. We'll have to keep our voices down."

"No, Captain, you won't have to worry about waking up Miral. I've set up a dampening field so she won't be bothered. I have it set up for whenever Tom and I want to . . . to watch television, after she's in bed."

"Of course, B'Elanna." Kathryn smiled, arching her brow, while both Harry and Chakotay chuckled knowingly. A dampening field was undoubtedly also quite useful when her parents indulged in other activities in these rooms.

"Geordi, you know Dr. Denara Pel, our Dr. Mark, and Kes. You should also know that Kes is in telepathic communication with Boothby and Valeria on the _Victorious Morning_."

"Really?" Geordi said, with some surprise.

Kes replied, "Boothby says that 'surveilling' can take many forms! He said he wanted to go back with Captain Jixtan because they didn't have the same excuse I did to stay longer, but he wants to know why Denara was so upset by Jixtan's story. Geordi, you do know that while they may look like Ocampa, they're really Fluidians, don't you?"

"Harry filled me in, but I must say I'm surprised. I had no idea we had any members of that race involved with this migration."

"Actually, there are quite a few Fluidians placed on the ships involved with the move," Kes said hesitantly.

Both captains stared at her, nonplussed. "How many?" Kathryn asked.

Kes looked into the distance for a few seconds before saying, "Almost fifty. Of the thirty Delta Quadrant ships taking part in the migration, twenty-four hired new crew, and they each took on at least two Fluidians. Since the other ships didn't take on anyone new, the only way the Fluidians could place any of their people on those ships would be to 'replace' existing crewmen. Boothby says that they were tempted, but they finally decided neither the Ocampa nor the Federation would appreciate it if they did such a thing, even if their motives were sound. So they didn't. I have to agree. I know I wouldn't have liked it."

"Good call!" Kathryn said, firmly. "We would not have appreciated it, either!"

"You do understand their purpose is to help protect the 'Flotilla' from the Kazon, the Trabe, and anyone else who might try to attack us during the move," Kes added. "They believe the size of the convoy and the Federation and ships traveling with them will be protection enough, but they are prepared to use their own methods to protect the Delta Quadrant ships from any raiders, if it becomes necessary."

Kathryn and Geordi gazed at each other before the latter responded, "We do understand, Kes, but we'd still like Boothby to identify their people on those ships, just for the record, and in case we need to solicit any aid from them during the journeys."

Kes hesitated only for a second. "They will have lists sent to both of you, and to Captain Merves, by tomorrow at 800 hours, Boothby said. He also said he's very sorry they didn't think of doing that as soon as you arrived."

"Well, then, now that we are all in agreement about that, shall we get to the main purpose of this meeting? Denara, please tell us why you were upset when Captain Jixtan mentioned that his captors were Mupano Tar and his company, Mupano Industries."

"I'm very worried. Mupano Tar is deeply involved with this move, and with Vidiian society as a whole. He has so much power now, and then to find out that they were not only involved with stealing organs from other races, but that they used people for slave labor until they were worn out and only worth being used for transplants! Even before you told me about Neelix' stolen lungs, I suspected our transplants weren't always voluntary. I think everyone did, even though we always tried to forget where our 'skin grafts' and 'organ transplants' came from. But when Captain Jixtan described his 'negotiations' for his life with Mr. Tar, it was very upsetting. Even though the captain didn't say it, I think we all know that Vidiian ship following Captain Jixtan was supposed to recapture him as soon as he gave them the information about Dr. Sulan's research; and they would have, if the Haakonian ships hadn't been around to protect him. I hate to say it, but it sounds like some of my own dealings with Mupano Industries."

Denara explained that when she requested funding for her research into ways of restoring a healthy appearance to Phage victims and reversing the sterility caused by Antiphagia treatments, Mupano and his people were more interested in the "practical applications" of her research. "Dr. Klim, Mupano Tar's assistant, made it clear that making money was of primary importance. And if the Federation hadn't provided the plans for the communication network and allowed Mupano Industries the right to build it, we wouldn't be sitting here right now!"

"Did you know about Mupano Industries having any mining interests before, Denara?" Kathryn asked casually.

"They seem to have 'interests' in everything, Captain. Mining, communications, cosmetics, medical supplies - you name it, they make it and sell it. They make as much money as they can while doing it. I now see their ethics may be in question, no matter how Mupano Tar portrays himself as a great humanitarian."

"Denara," Mark intervened. "Did Mupano Industries have anything to do with developing the Antiphagia vaccine?"

"Dr. Dorstov Reyn, who was supposed to have made the big breakthrough, worked for Mupano Industries. Do you remember that I told you he was found dead and didn't know he'd found the answer? Now I'm wondering about that. The story was that his death was from natural causes due to complications of the Phage. It was supposedly very sudden and unexpected. Schmullis - sorry, I mean, Mark - you told me that an organization you called the Think Tank claimed to have discovered the cure and sold it to us. Now I don't know what to believe."

"Denara, this scientist who died so suddenly, do you know if it was ever investigated as suspicious?" Kathryn asked.

"Not that I know of."

"How very convenient," Kathryn mused. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Geordi raise an eyebrow, in a move reminiscent of her own first officer Tuvok.

On the other side of the room, B'Elanna began to tap her feet. Tom had very graciously offered their quarters for the meeting. While B'Elanna had readily gone along with the idea once she heard of it, she had not shown the same enthusiasm at having company after the reception, perhaps because she didn't know about it until people started to arrive. Kathryn had a hunch that the group might have outstayed its welcome, "cone of silence" around Miral's bed notwithstanding.

Chakotay apparently noticed it, too. "Well, everyone, while this evening has been lovely, I think it's time to let Tom and B'Elanna have some privacy . . ."

"Oh, it's no problem, Chakotay," B'Elanna said drily, and perhaps a little too quickly. "Stay as long as you like."

Everyone but Harry immediately stood up to say their goodbyes.

"If you want to take a few more minutes to visit with your friends, Harry, I'll see you back on _Odyssey_," Geordi said.

"That would be great, Captain."

"And Geordi, I'll accompany you to the transporter room to give you a proper farewell," Kathryn said. "Chakotay, I'll only be a few minutes."

Chakotay nodded slowly, a slight smile on his lips, conveying his understanding of the situation, as he walked out the door and down the corridor to their own quarters.

"You don't have to do this, Kathryn. We can talk in the morning."

"I get the impression you have something else to say to me. I'd rather hear it now so I can get some sleep instead of pondering half the night what it might be!"

Geordi laughed, then continued in a markedly softer tone of voice, "You're right. I did want to tell you why Harry and I were late. Harry had a brainstorm. He thought that since Captain Jixtan seemed to be so knowledgeable, maybe he could help us identify our mystery cargo ships."

"And did he?"

"He said he wasn't sure about the first one, but he was able to identify the second as a cargo vessel belonging to the TT Exporters Group Corporation. Jixtan was very forthcoming with what he knew, but it wasn't a lot," Geordi added. "Although he's done business with the TT Exporters Group for quite a while, he didn't know much history about the group itself, just that it gave him a very good deal on the mining shelters on his ship - the ones housing the Ocampa on their journey. And then I received a message from my first officer Sam Lavelle while we were walking to Tom and B'Elanna's quarters. Joshua Merves sent word to him before _Pioneer_ left the system that his first officer, Commander Bryna Rees, was able to trace the first vessel from the transponder signals Harry picked up. It was once registered to Mupano Industries. Sam checked with one of the Krowtonan Guard captains, who told him that ship was declared 'lost' about three years ago. He didn't know who would be using it now, but he told Sam pirates frequently operate in that area."

"I have to wonder if you've found one of the pirate hideouts. This could be how they finance their activities!" Janeway said.

"Could be, although from our long range sensors, I'd be surprised if pirates were running that operation. It doesn't seem to fit the pirates' mode of operating, from what the Haakonians and Krowtonan Guards told us. And with the way Mupano Tar's name keeps coming up everywhere we seem to look, I'm with Denara Pel. I'm not sure what to believe any more."

"Agreed. No matter who's responsible, we know we have to stay alert whenever we're in that area. Do you think they knew we're on to them?"

"It's hard to say. The ships' movements didn't indicate they knew they were under observation. That first ship went straight back to the mining planet without showing any sign of evasive maneuvers. And the second ship took a direct route away from the rendezvous point, too, in the direction of Vidiia. But Harry and 'Pilot' were attacked shortly after they left the two cargo ships behind them. The freighters could have called for backup."

"There's an undercurrent here that I don't like at all, Geordi. I'd like to keep this information limited to just the two of us, and, of course, to our first officers Tuvok and Lavelle, for as long as we can."

"If we do have to communicate over channels, it should be via encrypted message only."

"Perhaps we should establish some code words. Do you think calling the planet 'Neverland' and the ships 'Hook' for the first and 'Smee' for the TT Exporters Group ship are obscure enough?"

Geordi laughed. "Here in the Delta Quadrant? I expect so, Kathryn!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**ACT IV - Departure Day from the Ocampa Home World  
**_**Scene 1: On **_**Voyager II, **_**Departure Day (0245)**_**  
**_

Denara Pel tossed and turned in her bed. Sleep had eluded her ever since her return to her quarters. No matter how hard she tried, she could not block out the mental images Captain Jixtan's story called up - images of deeds that she, like all of her fellow Vidiians, had pushed to the back of their minds, ignoring any misgivings they might have had during the agony of what she now thought of as "The Phage Centuries." If anyone other than Schmullis had urged her to attend the gathering, she would have sent her regrets once she learned about the planned "entertainment" for the evening, even after learning that Kes also expected to be among the guests.

Denara had feared this Captain Jixtan's story would be as profoundly disturbing as it had turned out to be. Her true agony, however, was prompted by references he'd made in passing, as he described his survival in the hellish mining camp/prison. Denara had no idea how he had learned to live with all that had happened, let alone come to the point he could forgive the people that had caused him such grief. Denara doubted his sincerity until the end of the reception, when Kes assured her he truly had forgiven not just the Vidiians, but also the Haakonian Order, whose actions had destroyed his entire family on Rinax. Perhaps being able to forgive his captors was the only way he could justify his own survival, when the lives of all those he'd cared about had been destroyed.

When the invitation to accompany Kes from Ocampa to the New Earth colony had first been extended through Captain Janeway, Denara had been delighted, gratefully accepting passage on the flagship of the Federation fleet in the Delta Quadrant. She had been somewhat disappointed when she learned Kes had chosen to travel on one of the Delta Quadrant ships. She understood when she learned Kes' ship of choice also carried several old friends, including the fascinating Fluidian, Theby Booth, in his Ocampan "Boothby" guise. She had so looked forward to the Captain's Reception as an opportunity to renew their old acquaintance, one which had proven beneficial to both of their peoples.

And then, she sat there and listened to Captain Jixtan, as the good man spoke of horrors she and most of the Vidiians had always refused to acknowledge, although everyone at least suspected places such as "Organ Processing" existed. Still, the captain had no idea how badly his casual references to Mupano Industries as the captor and exploiter of his fellow Talaxians and himself had wounded her conscience, bringing about a crisis in confidence. Denara had always believed she could recognize true altruism in others, but now she doubted her own judgment.

Her disappointment in that "great philanthropist Mupano Tar" when he only reluctantly sponsored her research had disquieted her from the beginning. She'd always managed to explain away her own misgivings. Major industry was motivated by the profit principle, she had always accepted that, but by providing a good livelihood for their workers and serving as linchpins for a thriving economy, along with a fair and healthy contribution to the general good by paying their taxes, these companies proved to be beneficial to all in a society. She didn't mind the perks that came with being a successful industrialist. Denara thought such individuals had earned them, considering the risks they necessarily took when engaging in commercial ventures. Not every investment would be profitable, but as long as such enterprises were made following fair and ethical standards, she could live with the rewards that came with prosperity.

Captain Jixtan's story reminded her, however, that the Vidiians had not always acted in an ethical manner. Survival as a species required them, for centuries, to become the predators of this area of space. Denara had become a doctor in an attempt to find a cure, not only to save herself, but to end the depredation that she suspected occurred. She had always been desperate to believe that any transplants she had received to keep her alive had been taken from willing donors, whether they were still alive or by willing the organs to be taken after death. Along with the rest of the Vidiian race, she had ignored the rumors of body snatching and harvesting of organs, pretending they were false rather than admitting that the sheer amount of organ donations could not possibly all be voluntary.

Dr. Reyn's fame as the discoverer of the Antiphagia was well-deserved. Denara had always been sad he had not lived to receive all the accolades he should have, even if his formula did have the unfortunate side effect of causing sterility in so many of those who were treated with it. Denara had always been sure that, if he had lived, he would have discovered what caused the side effect and found a way to eliminate or treat it before too much harm was done to the general population. That was why her own research laboratory, in the process of being built in the Federation colony, was so vital to her sense of well-being. Not only would she be able to see Doctor Zimmerman - or her Schmullis, as she always called him, more frequently, but she . . .

The soft chime of her door surprised and, momentarily, disappointed her. Denara had only just begun to ruminate on a subject that would not bring constant pain, although it was doubtful it would guide her into restful slumber. Still, it was three in the morning. If anyone needed to see her now, it must be important.

She was far more surprised when she opened the door to her mysterious caller. It was Theby Booth - no, he had on his Ocampan face. "Boothby," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Captain Jixtan's ship."

"I did, but I asked to come back to speak with you. Thankfully, Captain Janeway had left orders for her Transporter Chief that permitted me to come back without disturbing her. Denara, I wanted to speak to you in private about what was discussed this evening."

"Kes told us you were 'listening in' with her help when we were in Tom and B'Elanna's quarters."

"Valeria is 'listening in' right now, although we're leaving Kes to her beauty sleep. The poor woman really needs it, with all that's been going on."

"I have no idea how she's doing it, at her age." Denara sat down on a chair in her quarters, pointing to another for Boothby to take.

"Agreed. Well, we could tell how much our good Captain Jixtan's story upset you."

"Oh, Booth . . . Boothby. I haven't even had a drowsy moment since I went to bed. It was so horrible. Not unexpected about the organ processing, I'm sorry to say, but to work those people to the point of death and then cut them apart for transplants? I never even dreamed that sort of exploitation went on. I doubt any of us did."

"Valeria and I didn't, either. It was over by the time we started exploring this region of space. "

"I wonder if . . . oh, I hate to admit, but I wonder who _does_ know, other than Mupano Tar's people. If there's government involvement, how high up might it go?"

"I can't tell you that, Dr. Pel. We were wondering the same thing." Boothby stared into space for a moment before proceeding. "Valeria wants me to ask you who you trust in the upper levels of government on Vidiia."

"Sadly, the only one I truly believe in is President Chimeral Dop - and with all I've just heard, I hope I'm right to trust even him."

"It may be risky, but contacting him seems to be our best bet." He stared into space again for a moment more, then went on, "Yes, it's time to let that little secret out of the bag, I agree." He turned to face Denara. "Dr. Pel, we need to let you know that the Fluidians have had the Vidiian government 'under surveillance,' for a while now, just like Valeria and I and the others Kes told you about are providing surveillance and support for the Delta Quadrant part of the 'Flotilla,' as Mr. Paris has everyone calling it."

"You mean you have Fluidians who look like Vidiians working in our government?" Denara's sudden sharp intake of breath registered her shock.

"Yes, we have - for almost a year now. They were all placed in entry level positions, of course. We don't have anyone at the higher levels. We tried to place some of our people into Mupano Industries, too, but none of our applicants made it in. They've been laying off more people than they've been hiring lately, despite the prosperity they are always trumpeting. That might be the reason."

"So, you haven't tried that 'replacement' plan you decided not to try with the Ocampa and the ships that weren't hiring?"

"No, we haven't. Maybe that was the wrong call with Mupano Industries. If we knew last year what we know now, we might have felt it was justified in their case! At any rate, none of my people have reported anything to suggest that President Dop is anything other than he seems to be. This Mupano Tar is something else again. He's a slippery fellow, although I must say he isn't as rude as that Federation Ambassador. They call him a diplomat? Hrummph! Just a dip, if you ask me."

For the first time since Captain Jixtan began his recitation, Denara's laugh was genuine and unforced.

"That's a welcome sound, Missy. Buck up. We know your heart is in the right place, even though the rest of you has been in a very tough spot for most of your life. I have to get back to the _Victorious Morning_; we expect to be leaving orbit soon. Why don't you go to Captain Janeway at 'first light,' or what passes for it on a ship like this, and share everything we've talked about with her? Maybe she can find a way to get you to Vidiia to speak person-to-person with your President Dop. Let's see his reaction to what we've heard from Captain Jixtan. If he's as trustworthy as you've always thought, I'm sure you'll be able to tell; and if so, let's enlist his help. If this Mr. Tar is as dangerous as we think he is, he won't want him to have any more to do with your new colony, either."

* * *

**Scene 2: Janeway's Ready Room, Departure Day (0715)**

Tom Paris had barely settled into his chair at the helm that morning before Captain Janeway summoned him to her ready room. Signaling to the relief helmsman Chandler to take over for him, Tom jumped up the stairs and activated the Ready Room door.

As he stepped into the room, Tom saw Denara Pel speaking earnestly into the captain's viewscreen to a mature Vidiian that Tom realized was the Vidiian President, Chimeral Dop. Automatically, he assumed an "attention!" position.

". . . I'm afraid our news media will be extremely vocal if I'm not present when the first group of Vidiian colonists emigrate to New Earth, since I was with the first group of Ocampa, even though they invited me as a special guest," Denara said.

:::I agree completely.:::

"It would also be very nice to see you again, President Dop. We have some sensitive diplomatic issues that I believe we should only discuss face-to-face."

Tom couldn't help the rueful smile that appeared on his face, which he suppressed before his captain did more than lift a raised eyebrow in his direction. Pretty transparent. Dr. Pel didn't trust the open communication line, no matter how secure the connection might seem. Thanks to Harry's recent experiences with the raider attacks, Tom didn't blame her one bit.

It was clear that the Vidiian president had also picked up on Dr. Pel's reticent wording. :::I think that's an excellent idea. Captain Janeway, would it be possible for Dr. Pel to receive special transportation to Vidiia on your way to New Earth?:::

"We certainly can arrange that, President Dop. In fact, I've called in my Chief Helmsman to our meeting. I'd be happy to have him fly Denara to Vidiia when we pass by your planet. The best time will be several days from now, won't it, Lieutenant Paris?"

"Yes, ma'am. It will only take about 12 hours for the round trip on the _Delta Flyer_ from the point you're suggesting." Tom knew the best time to leave for Vidiia would be in five days, with the trip taking about 10 hours, but if anyone was listening in, there was no point in being too specific.

:::Excellent. One of the 'perks' of being president is that a lovely country house is reserved for my special use. It's in a very scenic wilderness area. I'll send the coordinates to you, Lieutenant Paris, so you can transport Dr. Pel there. The timing is perfect. You can accompany the initial group of Vidiian emigrants to New Earth, but first, we'll have the chance to spend a nice three-day weekend away from our heavy diplomatic and governmental duties. We'll have plenty of time to talk. Maybe we'll compare notes about how we _really_ feel about our Alpha Quadrant neighbors.::: President Dop's wink to Denara over the viewscreen conveyed that their discussions were unlikely to center upon very much other than the Delta Quadrant. Tom joined in when Captain Janeway laughed, however.

As Denara terminated the connection to Vidiia, their smiles faded. This was going to be a working weekend, not at all easy for Dr. Pel.

"At ease, Tom. You're not speaking to a planetary leader now," Kathryn advised him. "Thanks to all of these raider attacks, the _Delta Flyer_ might be hard pressed, even for a short trip such as this. Use extreme caution. We want you and Denara to get there safely, and we want the _Delta Flyer_ back in one piece afterwards! B'Elanna will never forgive me if anything happens to you."

"She's used to my 'flyboy' ways by now, Captain. We'll be fine."

"Thanks, Tom. You're dismissed back to your favorite chair now."

As Tom was leaving to return to the bridge, he heard the captain say, "My instincts are telling me he's just as trustworthy as you've always thought, Denara."

Just before the door closed, he heard her very plaintive, almost sad, reply. "I really hope so, Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 3: On the Raiders' Ship, Departure Day (0725)**

Tokane strode into engineering compartment, and nearly skidded to a stop. The space, not large to begin with, was crammed with people, only some of whom he recognized and all of whom were ignoring him. A large cylinder which had not been there before now occupied a large section of the corner. People buzzed about it, armed with tricorders, spanners and some tools he just couldn't identify. He folded his arms across his chest as he scanned all the faces in hope of finding his wife. When that proved fruitless, he took a deep breath and called in a loud, rumbling bass, "Captain on the deck."

The reaction was gratifying. His crew immediately froze in place, except for swatting at the strangers who kept doing whatever they were doing. After years of effort, it appeared that his people were finally learning the discipline they needed to be more than just survivors. "Someone in charge give me a report," he said when the he judged the silence was sufficient. "What is this thing?"

Sartol, his chief engineer, emerged from behind the cylinder. "It's the new containment chamber for the masking device," the gray-haired man explained. "This is just the outer shell."

Tokane looked at it doubtfully. "It's bigger than the last one."

"By a factor of four," Sartol agreed. "But the platform inside will provide more stability for the device, and there is now a triple-redundant failsafe system, with three zones of –"

Tokane stopped him with a wave. "I don't need the details, as long as it works. Will it work?"

The engineer glanced almost warily at one of the strangers. Tokane deduced she was one of the "wizards" his employer charged with fixing the problem. Sartol said slowly, "It should. Lotrece thought the design was a great improvement."

"Well then, that should suffice." He looked around again, and then back to Sartol. They had known each other since they were junior apprentices on the same ship, and he could see something was bothering the engineer. "Walk with me," Tokane said suddenly. "I need to get back to the bridge."

As soon as they were out of earshot of the swarm in the compartment, Tokane said, "What's bothering you, Sart? Do you disagree with Lotrece?"

"No, she's right, the design is an improvement," Sartol said slowly. "And gods know she understands this thing better than I do. But- "

"Out with it."

"This new design should work. It should protect the invidium from destabilization and the third failsafe should be sufficient to protect us if it does somehow destabilize. But if the last failsafe fails for any reason, that's it. There's no other back up. We'll just have to stand back and watch as the nucleosynthesis reaction cascades through the ship. We will lose a lot more than our food storage systems." He met Tokane's eyes. "It's all or nothing with this thing."

Tokane stopped mid-stride. "All or nothing," he repeated.

Sartol hesitated, visibly finding the nerve to speak. "Why do we have to put this in all our ships?" he finally said. "Why risk all of them?"

"Because this device gives us the best chance to prevail," Tokane replied patiently. "We've been refugees for thirty-five years, Sart. We've got half the ships and a third the population we had when we started. Now we have a chance for a decent world to settle and rebuild. I think it's time for the gamble, don't you?"

"I'm as tired of being kicked around by these, these cattle we used to rule as you are," the engineer said carefully, "but isn't there an alternative to fighting? Can't we move on to another sector?"

"Too many unknowns." Tokane shrugged. "Would there be food? Fuel? Spare parts? No, it's too dangerous."

"That Federation ship managed," Sartol said, but immediately dropped his eyes at Tokane's sharp look.

"The Governors are right," he snapped. "We need to stay where we know we can find what we need to survive until we find a home." He forced himself to relax. "Don't worry, Sart. We'll be fine. How much time before it's operational?"

"Four or Five days for us. To have them operational in the entire fleet, probably ten days, two weeks." Sartol looked unhappy.

Tokane nearly growled with frustration. "That long? Those colonists will be having grandchildren by then. We need to hit them while they are in transit, before they get settled."

"You can't rush this," Sartol insisted. "This is tricky stuff and it has to be done right. If we cut corners or get sloppy, it will be a disaster."

He took a deep breath. Sartol might not be a genius, but he wasn't inflexible either. He'd improvised often enough in the past. If he insisted on a certain protocol, it was probably justified. But oh, the lost opportunity! He had been looking forward to blowing _Voyager_ out of existence. "Well. If every ship is masked, we will have the element of surprise. We'll just have to give the new colonists a welcoming party." He grinned maliciously. "Just keep the shields functioning and that infernal device happy, and I'll see to the rest."

"Yes, War Leader," Sartol said dutifully. "It shall be as you say."

* * *

**Scene 4: Janeway's Ready Room, Departure Day (0830)**

"How does leaving at exactly 0900 suit you, Geordi?" Kathryn addressed the image of her counterpart, who was visible in her viewscreen.

:::Sounds fine to me, Kathryn. I'll pass it on to the Haakonian ships.:::

"And I'll notify the 'Flotilla' from here."

:::Sounds good. Say, Kathryn, do you have a little time? I know we're both pretty busy, but Commander Rees has been doing a little research into our mystery 'Hook' ship problem. I'd like to run it past you, if you can spare a moment.:::

"I've got a moment, Geordi, but make it quick!"

:::Following up on what Commander Rees told him last night, Sam Lavelle found out some details from the Vidiian insurance company about our 'Hook' ship. It was supposedly lost in a plasma storm, due to testimony from the master of another of Mupano's ships, so the insurance company paid for the loss. What's strange is that not a single piece of debris was ever discovered, even though the other ship, so close by, wasn't even damaged. In our experience in the Alpha Quadrant, can you imagine a company paying out on an insurance claim on the say-so of another captain in that situation?:::

"Not very likely!"

:::Sam thought that, too. He conjectured that this Mupano Tar might have used his influence to force the insurance company to pay out.:::

"He's got quite a fleet, I understand. If he threatened to take his business to another company . . ."

:::Exactly what I was thinking. That insurance company would have taken a really big hit - might not have even been able to survive. There's no proof, though.:::

"I'm sure. We'll keep an open mind about whether or not that 'Hook' ship still belongs to Mupano Industries. But for now, I've got to go, Geordi. Tuvok just came in and is giving me the Vulcan equivalent of my patented 'Janeway death glare.' "

Geordi chuckled as he broke the transmission.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe anyone can give a 'death glare' as efficiently as you can, Captain."

Kathryn laughed as they confirmed the time the convoy would be leaving orbit, so he might relay this information to the rest of the ships. Unfortunately, that feeling that something bad was about to happen came back, stronger than ever, the longer he spoke.

* * *

**Scene 5: On the **_**Victorious Morning**_**, Departure Day (0900)**

From the bridge of the _Victorious Morning_, Kes enjoyed a spectacular view of the curving sphere below them. Her native planet's dusty golden hue could be considered quite lovely from a distance, if the viewer did not know the color reflected the arid, sterile conditions of the surface. The next planet Kes would see from orbit would look radically different, a glowing blue-green globe decorated with swirling patterns of white, tattered clouds. She had been warned the weather could be quite changeable, even severe, on New Earth. Since the alternative of no weather at all was an uninhabitable world, those clouds would be a very welcome sight indeed.

"Saying a last goodbye, Kes?" Captain Jixtan asked her gently.

"Yes, I am. I don't expect to ever return, but I can't say I'm sad. I look forward to a much better view when we arrive at our new home!"

"I'm looking forward to that, too. I've never had reason to go to New Earth before. I understand it's lovely there."

"It's a natural world, Captain, not a perfect one. The desolation here had nothing to do with our own actions, but hopefully, it will serve as a reminder to treat our new planet kindly as we develop it. Ocampa was ruined accidentally. If we ruin New Earth, it will be with the full knowledge of what can happen if we aren't careful."

"As long as all the people settling there remember that, I'm sure New Earth will become all you hope it will be."

Captain Jixtan patted Kes' hand before returning to the helm, displacing Valeria. He planned to guide his ship out of orbit himself. She stepped next to Kes. "He might have a crew again, but he's still just as much a pilot as he is the captain."

"I know the type," Kes said with a smile. She still had a soft spot for Tom Paris, her piloting instructor, good friend, and, in another reality, much more. He had his B'Elanna now, though, and his little Miral. Kes was happy for him. He deserved his happiness.

As the _Victorious Morning_ moved out of orbit and into its assigned position in the "Flotilla," Kes noted that all four Haakonian ships had moved to the outer edges of the convoy. In all six directions, a warship was strategically placed to guard the thirty smaller ships carrying their precious cargo of passengers. The converted cargo transports carried only a bare minimum of defenses.

Kes asked Captain Jixtan, "I thought two of the Haakonian ships were staying in orbit around the planet, and only two were going travel with us to the edge of the system."

"That was the original plan, but with these raider attacks, they've decided that all four warships are going all the way to New Earth with us, along with _Voyager II_ and _Odyssey_. Don't worry, two more ships are already on their way for picket duty while we're gone. They're expected to arrive this afternoon, not long after we leave the system. The new plan is for at least four warships to travel with every convoy for the next two and a half years, or until all of the people who are emigrating have been transported to New Earth."

"Oh, my! How are the Haakonian Order and the Krowtonan Guard getting paid for all of this?" Kes felt a weight land in her stomach. She had worked with Josan for the past several months, mapping out every paregithium vein for the mining interests. Their deal with the Vidiians pledged all of it to pay for the colony on New Earth, along with the supplies and infrastructure necessary until the colony was on its feet. There wasn't anything extra to pay for additional ships!

"How do you think they're getting paid for what they've already been doing?" Jixtan asked, with a smile in his voice, although she couldn't see his face as he worked the helm.

"Oh. They were given surface mining rights, weren't they? I'd forgotten that."

"Right. They had rights for twenty years, but the deal's been extended for a hundred now. The Kazon sects will be rather upset, I imagine, but then, they weren't dealing with your people at all for what they took. The Haakonians, with the Krowtonan Guard to back them, are at least giving you value for what they'll take. I think it's going to work out well for everyone - except for maybe the Kazon. They've had their own way around here for much too long anyway. I can't say I feel sorry for them!"

Kes laughed. "I feel so much better, Captain. You were making me think you were too good to be true, but your attitude towards the Kazon tells me you're as imperfect as all the rest of us."

"They've earned my enmity! Chasing me around! Sometimes I couldn't sleep for days when they were after my ship!"

"I can't say I've got a lot of love for them, either." As Kes thought back to her own brief captivity by Maje Jabin, she automatically looked backwards, towards the globe of her home world. It seemed to be retreating from her, although she know that was an illusion. She was the one moving away from Ocampa. Kes thought a last, silent goodbye to the spirits of her parents as she flew into the future.

"Any regrets?" Valeria asked softly.

"No, not really. I'm glad for the extra protection, I will say that. Your idea?"

"Maybe we had something to do with it," Valeria said enigmatically.

Valeria's next communication to Kes was imperceptible to Captain Jixtan, as it was telepathic in nature. _/And this Mupano Tar that Dr. Pel is now so suspicious of, he won't know anything about it for quite a while, will he?/_

Kes smiled in agreement. _/I don't expect so. Hopefully the pirates won't, either. And I'm glad./_

* * *

**Epilogue: The Circle of Governors' Chamber, 1 day after Departure (1245)**

As regally as any queen, Lotrece entered the chamber where the remainder of the Circle of Governors and the War Lord awaited and stopped as the door closed behind her. The chatter and buzz in the room ceased instantly. Those who were seated rose; those who were already standing turned toward her. Most of them looked annoyed.

Only Dinthal, the oldest of the Governors, and looking every bit of it with his paper-thin skin and thin wisps of white hair, looked amused. "Making an entrance, Lotrece?"

Unperturbed, she took a seat and gestured that the others should follow suit. As War Lord, Tokane sat in his designated seat to the left of the Prime Governor. After formally opening the session, she ignored normal protocol and said, "I bring good news. We have word from our employer that the Federation convoy has departed Ocampa. We have a great opportunity in front of us, perhaps one that will not come again. There will never be a better time to attack."

She felt Tokane tense beside her, but he said nothing and so she ignored it. "The ships are heavily loaded, almost overloaded, with colonists and their belongings. They have compromised some of their normal systems to accommodate this. They will be distracted by the disruption to their normal routines. And they will not be aggressive with so many civilians on board. With the surprise that the masking device provides, we should be able to inflict heavy damage, if not destroy, at least one of the ships."

"The big one, _Pioneer, _with the transwarp drive system," Tokane said, nodding his head. "It is travelling without escort because no other ship can keep up with it. It's the one that carries the least armament. If we can take out their propulsion in the first volley, it will be there for the taking."

"No." She looked at him coolly. "We will take Janeway's ship. _Voyager_."

"Before we pick a target," Dinthal said dryly, "let's talk about the plan. War Lord, I hear there are some issues with the masking device."

Tokane's eyes narrowed. "And where have you heard that, Governor?"

Before Dinthal could answer, one of the younger Governors, Karala, said impatiently, "We've all heard it, Tokane. It's all over the fleet. The dratted thing is more fussy than a teething babe. Even the engineers working on the thing are concerned. There are stories of lack of parts - and I've even been told that they don't think they will have all of them ready on time. Madam Prime Governor, War Lord, excuse my concern, but are you sure they all will be working in time?"

Tokane glanced at Lotrece, but she gave him no visible sign. He understood the meaning of her impassivity, though, she was sure of it. "It will be operational on two of our raiders in seventy-two hours. "

"Only two?" Dinthal asked, although he did not look surprised. Someone was definitely siphoning information to him. "Not all four?"

The War Lord sat impassively for several seconds before saying slowly, "With the element of surprise, two will be sufficient."

It was easy to gauge the cowards, Lotrece thought as she studied the various reactions to this statement. Karala, Gluret and Dakia looked skeptical and reluctant, unwilling to take a risk to win a planet. She fought to hide her disgust with them. Nogus and Telk were nodding approval. Only Dinthal, wily old codger that he was, remained carefully neutral. She knew his heart, though. He remembered the glory of the Trabe more vividly than the youngsters.

"The War Lord believes two ships are sufficient to the task, and he has not been mistaken in his judgments yet," she pointed out. "The plan is sound."

"I don't like it," Karala said suddenly, leaning back. "Any of it. What honor is there in a plan that requires us to remain hidden? Why must we attack those who have done us no harm?"

Gluret picked up the argument. "There are thousands of Ocampa on those ships. Is there another race with so much in common with us? They only want a home, just like us. Why must we attack _them_?"

Nogus shook his head. "The involvement of the Ocampa is unfortunate, but hardly a barrier. They chose to ally with our enemies, so they are now our enemy as well."

"And why," Dakia pressed, "do we have to remain enemies with everyone in this sector? Couldn't we simply petition to become part of the coalition? They have welcomed everyone who asked. Why not us? We might get our own continent on that planet."

Dinthal's lip curled. "And be subject to Vidiian rule? Or worse yet, the Federation, that bargains one day and reneges the next? No." His eyes gleamed with the force of a much younger man. "Lotrece is right. We are the Trabe. We submit to no one."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Then Telk said in a conciliatory tone of voice, "You are too young to remember, Dakia. You were the first to be born in our exile. But Dinthal is correct. We cannot demean ourselves or dilute our culture by kneeling to another. "

The younger woman flushed, but said nothing.

Lotrece looked around the room. Every eye was fixed upon her, waiting for her to speak. "Then we will move forward."

Gluret hit the table with the palm of his hand. "You may be Prime Governor, but you are still just a Governor," he snapped. "You do not rule us. I call for a vote."

Lotrece inclined her head. "Very well. Those in favor of the plan to attack the convoy, signify." Dinthal, Nogus and Telk placed their fists over their hearts. "Those opposed, same sign." This time Karala, Gluret and Dakia voted. "The count standing even, the Prime Governor is entitled to vote. The plan is approved."

"Then at least choose the target that presents the least risk," Dakia urged. She leaned forward, hands gripping the edge of the table in front of her. "We cannot afford more losses. We have fifteen large transports holding all that is left of us – not even half a million – and only these four ships left to protect them. We are stretched too thin already. "

"Yes," Gluret agreed. "It makes sense. If we must attack, then take the easy victory."

"It is not . . . efficient," Lotrece said slowly. "If we destroy _Pioneer,_ we will create a small chip in the unity of the coalition. But if we destroy _Voyager,_ we drive a knife through its heart. This coalition is woven from diplomacy and appeasement, and _Voyager_ is the very symbol of that. Without that ship, without Janeway, the threads unravel faster, and we can claim our prize that much sooner."

Dinthal turned back to Lotrece. "So. Attacking _Voyager_ carries greater risk, but greater reward. I did not know you were a gambler."

"It is not a gamble." Lotrece reached for Tokane's hand and fixed her gaze on him. "The War Lord says it can be done, and so it shall. He has never let us down."

Karala said shrewdly, "He has not said so yet. So, War Lord, can you take _Voyager_ with just two ships? Even with all the Krowtonan Guard and the other Federation ship there to support it?"

Tokane's gaze did not waiver. He remained transfixed by Lotrece's piercing look. "If the masking device holds, we can," he said. "We can have our revenge on the one who betrayed us."

"Revenge?" Gluret repeated. "Is that the reason to take such a risk – so our Prime Governor can feel avenged?"

"All the Trabe will be avenged," Dinthal said harshly. The intensity of the normally even-keeled elder caught everyone by surprise. "All of us. You were not there, Gluret. You did not see the way we were betrayed. But surely, even you can see the consequences. We must never forget. Never."

It had been a long time since Lotrece heard such passion from this senior Governor, and it brought a cold smile to her face. "It is decided then." A cold wave of excitement ran through her. _Oh my father,_ she thought, _at long last the wrong shall be righted. _She squeezed Tokane's hand. "Our War Lord will lead an attack on _Voyager_ and shall return victorious."

Three of the Governors pounded the table in enthusiastic support. The others were conspicuously silent.

* * *

_Don't worry, Part two is done too!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Green Hills of New Earth, Part II  
**_

* * *

**Prologue: Federation Embassy, New Earth, Departure Day (1250)**

Daeja Thev sat at her desk behind a mountain of clutter, too busy to complain (even mentally) about how much she hated clutter. Three comm screens – two on the desktop and one at a side table – were open and she was trying to juggle three different conversations while simultaneously typing out a report for Ambassador – no, Governor Diaza. He was insisting on the new title even though the appointment was actually interim.

This was decidedly not how the job of attaché had been described to her.

Suddenly all three screens went blank, cutting off three different speakers in mid-sentence. Then all three returned with the identical image of Colonial Governor Shuba Diaza himself, in all his official glory.

:::Counselor Thev,::: he said irritably, :::I've been trying to reach you for over an hour.:::

She managed to hide her irritation, except for her antennae. They were pointed directly forward, which would have been a clue to anyone else but her oblivious superior. "Yes, sir, but I sent word I was tied up until 17:30." _Doing your work,_ she thought bitterly. _I'm your attaché, not your personal assistant, secretary or maid. _

:::I thought we agreed that the business of the Governor always took precedence,::: he replied, frowning.

She started counting in her mind, and was able to respond by the time she reached four. "Yes, sir. What may I do for you?

:::I want to have dinner with the Romulan delegation tonight. Please arrange it.:::

"The Rom-" she broke off. "Amb-Governor, the Romulans have made it clear that they desire no social contact. Are you suggesting a state dinner?"

Diaza frowned. :::As if we could manage such a thing. Honestly, I thought we would be much farther along by now. The Embassy is still in chaos. Why aren't the draperies hung?:::

She simply stared at him. The Federation Embassy on New Earth had fifteen rooms which were fully constructed and equipped with power, water, full communications and working toilets. Considering that construction had begun less than a month ago, this seemed nearly miraculous. "I really can't say, sir," she finally said.

:::Find out,::: he snapped. :::And tell the Romulans it isn't social, it's just informal. If they are going to insist on being here, I am going to insist on some basic courtesies.:::

"Yes, sir."

:::And what have we heard from the transport ships?:::

The communication was undoubtedly in his incoming box, unnoticed or ignored. "They departed the Ocampan world this morning," she said. "Barring any unforeseen circumstances, they should arrive in about two weeks."

:::Two weeks? Will we be ready by then?:::

"It will be tight, but I think so." She looked over the handwritten notes she had jotted to help juggle conversations. "The infrastructure for the additional permanent dwellings should be completed by the day after tomorrow, but we're watching the weather pretty carefully. There was a nasty storm on the west continent yesterday and –"

:::Counselor.::: He cut her off with a slashing gesture. :::I mean, will we be ready for the _reception._ I can't have the Ocampa start off with the wrong impression.:::

"Don't worry, sir," Dae said wearily. "I'm sure they will get exactly the correct impression." Her comm unit beeped urgently. "Uh, if you will excuse me, the construction chief is calling back. We were finalizing the schedule when you called."

:::Of course. But don't forget. The Romulans. Tonight.:::

Her screens cleared, and then the crew boss was back. :::What happened? Is there a problem there?:::

"Not one you can help me with," she said. "Where were we?"

He began to review, but she scarcely heard. _I used to be a capable attorney. Tell me again why I took this job?_

* * *

_**Act I - Suspicions**_

**Scene 1: Vidiia, the Mountain Retreat, 5 Days after Departure (from Ocampa) (1543)**

When Tom transported her to the coordinates given to her by Dop, Denara found herself down the road from the country house. As serious and precarious as her situation was, Denara took a moment to allow herself to be impressed.

The home was in a style popular over two centuries ago, perched in the hollow of a mountain, with sweeping porches on every side of the building. Any person standing on one of the porches would have a panoramic view of the surrounding area, which in itself was a natural marvel. The mountains here were not extremely tall, but they were majestic, with outcroppings of granite and other types of stone she could not identify by name, sparkling from the rays of the sun falling across their faces. The air was sweet and alive with the sounds of birds. The valleys between the mountains sang with the music of three magnificent water falls, floating in lacy patterns to the river she could hear rushing below.

Denara caught her breath. What a lovely place this was! She wished she really was visiting for the weekend simply to unwind from the pressures of a busy life. She had the busy life, but because of all the uncertainty confronting her, she doubted she'd really be able to relax, as beautiful as it all was.

Denara drank in the view, savoring it for as long as she could. A bare minute was about all she had before she noticed several members of the Vidiian Sodality Security Force approach. They were all fully armed and were coming toward her from every angle. Denara told herself she shouldn't be nervous. The president expected her.

It didn't work.

"Dr. Pel?" one of them said. At her nod, he led her, not up to the beautiful house, but along a rocky trail clearly used only for foot traffic. One of the other soldiers picked up her weekend bag and searched it as they walked.

After a march about three clicks in length, the trail began to curve along the very edge of a cliff, increasing Denara's anxiety. If the soldiers meant for her to disappear, this would be an excellent place for it to happen. One tiny misstep, and she would tumble down to the rocky river far below, to certain death.

Another click later, they approached a small log cabin built into an overhanging cliff. Besides the trail itself, no other sign of habitation was visible. The first soldier opened the door and led her inside.

To her surprise, the cabin was furnished with a sleek modern desk, several chairs, and an array of blinking lights on an electrified screen. A second doorway was positioned in the center of the back wall. After a few muffled words with the soldier sitting at the desk, the one who had brought her inside the building opened the door at the back and waved at her to follow him.

She wasn't sure how long they walked down a well-lit tunnel before the corridor widened enough to permit several people to stand side by side. Another doorway was visible. Still another soldier stood at attention next to this one. After a muffled exchange between soldiers, the door opened into an underground room, where President Chimeral Dop, dressed in casual weekend garb, sat alone. The soldier who had accompanied Denara down the corridor from the cabin ushered her into the room and pointed to a chair facing the president's chair. Bowing respectfully to both of them, he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Other than her name, which he had uttered at their first meeting, the soldier had not addressed a single word to Denara.

"Welcome, Denara. I hope I may call you that. Please call me Chim, as my closest friends do." Denara smiled and nodded her head as he rose and bent in a formal but friendly bow. While she was settling into the indicated chair, he went on, "I hope all this cloak and dagger business hasn't frightened you, but from what we've been uncovering lately, I believe it's necessary. And from the look on your face when you called me from Captain Janeway's office, I could tell what you had to say to me was important and needed to be said in the strictest confidence. This is one of the most secure locations on Vidiia. You can be sure there's no way anyone will overhear us. A security sweep is completed every hour. So, tell me, what is bothering you?"

Briefly, Denara conveyed the gist of Captain Jixtan's story about his captivity by Mupano Tar. "But President - Chim - if the Antiphagia cure was developed by our native Vidiian researchers from Mupano Industries, why did this Kurros from the Think Tank organization tell Captain Janeway they did it? And what about this dangerous substance, invidium? She told me that the TT Exporters Group Company and Mupano Industries keep showing up in their investigations, but they can't seem to find any background information about this TT Exporters Group anywhere. I know Captain Janeway is extremely suspicious about the suddenness of Dr. Dorstov Reyn's death, too. Was it ever investigated? I must confess, I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Even me, right?"

"Please forgive me. It _has_ crossed my mind."

He settled back in his chair and looked over her head, a melancholy expression on his slightly scarred visage, before looking down to gaze directly into her eyes. "Ah, Denara, I can't say I haven't made mistakes in my life. Who can? But I hope I've never done anything to be unworthy of your trust - other than, perhaps, of continuing policies of our former administration that I personally abhor but can't afford to change immediately. I have heard of TT Exporters Group, and I'll tell you what I know.

"I'm sure that the TT Exporters Group _is_ the Think Tank. We've had our intelligence people investigating this for some time. In fact, we learned of a connection right after you made that mission of mercy that rescued _Voyager_'s captain and first officer on New Earth. Some of our people on those ships reported that they had learned of a separate set of orders given to the captains of those three vessels, from the actual owners of those ships. They were told to capture one representative from each of the Alpha Quadrant races on _Voyager._ Not only were they to be kept alive, but none of the organs were to be harvested from these individuals. Their orders specifically identified the 'half-Klingon and half-human engineer' by name. Our operatives didn't know where that information came from, but now it makes sense - unless you gave them the information . . ."

"I know Schmullis - that's the Doctor - used some of B'Elanna's brain tissue to treat me when I was on their ship, but I never told _anyone_ about what happened there. It was a special time, sir, and it was private. And B'Elanna was so very upset by what this Dr. Sulan did to her, at first she didn't even want to provide those tissues to save my life! Dr. Zimmerman, as they call him now, had to beg her before she'd agree - and that was only after she had spent a little time with me, and found out what I was really like."

"Then the information had to have come from Mupano. From what you say, he had to be involved with those secret orders."

"But Captain Jixtan said the guards didn't seem to know her by name."

"Perhaps the guards didn't, but I'm sure there was a record from when they were taken into custody. I understand that when captured, Starfleet personnel give their name, rank, and serial numbers - and that's all. So someone in that facility would have known her name.

Denara sat stunned for a moment. "And all the time, I thought I was being ignored by the people on my ship, when _Voyager's_ crew offered to trade me Klingon DNA for the New Earth anti-viral serum."

"They probably looked the other way so they could get hold of Klingon DNA, as they'd been told to do, one way or the other. Then greed won out. They became too eager to capture everyone else on _Voyager_ to allow your trade to go off."

"So I wasn't on a Vidiian Sodality ship?"

"You were, in a way. A lot of our Sodality Security Force ships currently are leased. We only have limited resources to support our military. Of course, we had security forces on all those ships - the intelligence officers I spoke of were among them - but two of the ships and many of the crew members were leased from TT Exporters Group. The other ship was owned by Mupano Industries, I'm sorry to say. Our previous administration had no problem with that sort of arrangement. I'm not at all comfortable with it. As soon as we can develop sufficient forces of our own, I'm getting rid of those contracts."

"I can barely believe it! I always thought there was plenty of money for the military, and that's why there was never enough money for my medical research!"

"We do spend a lot on the military, but nowhere near what we should be spending to maintain Vidiian security. Everyone knows our economy is in trouble. Denara, it's far, far worse than you can imagine. I hate to say it, but we have no choice but to depend upon Mupano Industries for some of our security forces, even now." He sighed heavily. "One of the areas they still patrol is the area where _Odyssey_ was investigating the invidium shipments. Oh, yes. I know about what happened. Captain Janeway has kept me informed. You realize, of course, that we banned any production, use, or transport of invidium over fifty years ago. If what Captain La Forge believes is true, Mupano has definitely broken the law for the transports, and if I'm not mistaken, he owns the mineral rights for most of the planetoids in that sector. That's why we let him continue to police it!"

Denara ruminated on this very disturbing admission by the President. It made her consider certain aspects of her own history in a new light.

"So, I've accepted funding from someone who may have broken many laws while pretending to be one of the most loyal and upstanding citizens of Vidiia. I feel dirty."

"You're not the only one. If the New Earth colonies work out, and we can come to an agreement with the Federation - and end hostilities with at least _some_ of our neighbors - perhaps our financial situation can recover. Now, after what you've heard about our cure, I'm wondering how much else I do _not_ know about our economy. If they really did sell the cure to Mupano Industries, just how much in debt are we to this 'Think Tank' beyond what I already know? And this allegation about our scientist needs to be investigated immediately, because I never heard even a whisper that his death might be suspicious before this. In light of what we're finding out, however, I certainly hope murder is not one of Mupano's transgressions."

"Yes, we need to know the truth. Who can we trust to get at it?"

"Well, that, at least, I believe we can do. I can assign someone with whom I have complete trust for that task. Let me ask him to come down here now. He's up in the country house. He's my son-in-law, Jerzan Chal."

Dop went to a communications unit on a table near his chair and conversed briefly with someone. As he terminated the connection, Dop smiled. "Jerzan will be here in a moment, Denara. I think you'll like him. I'm quite pleased at my daughter's taste in husbands - not that she's ever had any but him!"

While they waited, Dop asked her about her first impressions of the house. "You will have a very nice weekend here, Denara, I promise you. Once we get this business over with, we'll have a good time, as long as you like to relax and appreciate nature. That's what my family does whenever we have a chance to stay here." Denara shared her impressions of the views, which he heartily seconded. It seemed that only a few minutes had passed before a soft knock on the door announced the arrival of Jerzan Chal.

He was a nice looking man, lightly scarred by the Phage, Denara noted as they were introduced, unconsciously slipping into clinical mode. She couldn't help but be a little skeptical about him, however, and it must have shown on her face.

"So, Dr. Pel, are you wondering if there is any nepotism involved in my having a position in the government?" Jerzan said, smiling.

"Well, I, uh, I guess . . ."

Dop laughed. "You must not be a fan of the newsvids, or you'd know my daughter Lilija met Jerzan when he was assigned to guard us, right after I took office. Lilija said it was love at first sight, on her part, at least."

"It wasn't easy to be professional, I will admit that, Chim," Jerzan said laughingly.

"Sad to say, I'm not up-to-date on 'celebrity watch' news. I guess you can tell," Denara said with relief.

"Since the marriage, we've put it out that Jerzan is a minor functionary with the Treasury Department, but Jerzan is still on assignment with our Security forces. He's had experience investigating fraud cases, so he's been looking into tax evasion for us. He's the one who dug up the information about the Think Tank I just spoke to you about."

Jerzan whipped his head around, clearly surprised. "Chim, I know Dr. Pel is our ambassador to the Federation, but I thought that information required the highest security clearance."

"It does, Jerzan, but Denara is already privy to some extremely sensitive information that ties in with all of your worst suspicions about Mupano Tar. You've been insisting for the past year now that Mupano's philanthropy is a front, disguising the most sinister motives, and I didn't want to believe it," Dop said. "I preferred to think that when you and your fellow investigators couldn't charge him with anything after last year's special investigation, he was in the clear."

"We did find irregularities, but not enough to charge him with any criminal activity. Just because we haven't yet found the evidence to prove wrongdoing doesn't mean he didn't do anything wrong!"

"True enough. And we now have more allegations for you to look into. Trafficking in banned substances. Possible fraud in claiming to have invented the Antiphagia Vaccine. And . . . just how long has it been since you were involved in an old-fashioned murder investigation, anyway?"

Jerzan gasped. "It's been a while. I'm sure I haven't forgotten how, though. Who's the victim?"

"Dr. Dorstov Reyn, the late research scientist of Mupano Industries - the one who made the breakthrough that Mupano said led to the Antiphagia, but who died just as he made his discovery."

"Whoa. It's been years," Jerzan said, but a sardonic smile lit his handsome features. "It's going to be a challenge. I love a good challenge. And now that you've said it, I can feel in my bones that we're finally going to be able to confirm my worst suspicions about our supercilious Mr. Tar." He settled into a chair and leaned forward towards Denara. "Please, Dr. Pel, fill me in. Tell me everything you know."


	10. Chapter 10

**Scene 2:**_** Voyager II, **_**en route to New Earth, 8 days after Departure (1315)**

Kathryn Janeway shifted slightly, trying to find the sweet spot in the chair in her ready room. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the chair, but it didn't feel like hers yet. Her chair on the original _Voyager_ had fit every contour and curve by the time they returned to the Alpha Quadrant, and she missed that perfect alignment. It was only a matter of time before this one had the same comfortable familiarity, she told herself. And given the amount of paperwork that came along with serving as fleet commander, it shouldn't take long. With a mental sigh, she returned to reviewing the morning reports from the thirty-six ships traveling in formation to New Earth.

:::Captain.::: Tuvok's voice on the comm interrupted her before she was three lines into the first report. :::Do you have a moment?:::

"Several," she said with a smile. "Come on in."

:::It might be better if you came to the bridge,::: he said. He sounded unusually tentative, and that captured her interest immediately. :::Captain La Forge is on the comm.:::

"On my way," she replied. In just a few steps she was back on the bridge, and saw Tuvok standing beside young Ensign Auraan, the Ops officer. Auraan's cheeks were a deeper teal than usual, indicating that she was upset about something. The image of Geordi La Forge, with Harry Kim in the background, filled the viewscreen.

Well, clearly something was going on, but nothing serious or there would be a greater sense of urgency. "Hello, Captain," she said. "What's going on?"

:::We're not certain,::: La Forge said. :::We noticed something on the long-range sensors. At first we thought it was just an anomaly, but it seemed to be following the fleet. Then it disappeared.:::

"I did not see it, Captain, untilCaptain La Forge asked that we check our own readings." Auraan stood stiffly, as if expecting a severe reprimand. "In review, it was clearly there. I simply dismissed it as an echo. It was my error."

On the comm, Harry Kim said, :::That's not surprising. If I hadn't been scanning for a similar signature, I would have done the same.:::

"Similar signature?" Kathryn asked.

Harry nodded. :::It's an 85% match to the raider ship that attacked our scout shuttle two weeks ago.:::

:::It could just be a coincidence,::: La Forge said.

Before Kathryn could respond, Tuvok said, "One thing you can depend upon, Captain La Forge, is that there are no coincidences in the Delta Quadrant."

She took her place in the command chair and brought up Auraan's screen on her own monitor. The data was little more than a blip, appearing for only a few seconds, but clearly on the same trajectory as the transport fleet. "Yes, I see. Commander Tuvok, please pass the word to the rest of the fleet to go to yellow alert. But discreetly. We don't want to alarm our passengers."

From the helm, Tom Paris turned to her. Almost hopefully, he offered, "I could take one of the Flyers out to investigate."

:::Because that worked so well last time.::: Harry's sarcastic mutter could be heard over the comm.

"Thank you, Mr. Paris, but not yet." Kathryn thought for a moment. Her instincts were to do something to identify this threat, but she did not want to provoke a fight with so many civilians on board. Besides, the raiders would be foolish to attack with so many armed escort ships ready to defend the transports – unless the raiders had vastly more resources than they knew. The lack of intelligence was frustrating.

"We could at least slow down and see if that flushes them out," Tom continued. "We might be able to confirm that they are following us."

She shook her head. "No. If they are planning an attack, they don't need to follow us. They know where we are going. I'd rather not force a confrontation if it can be avoided. But we will remain watchful. Commander Kim, please make sure your counterparts in the fleet have specs on that raider so they can be scanning for it also. We want to know about anything that is even a partial match."

Harry acknowledged the order and La Forge said, :::We'll keep a lookout.:::

"Thank you, Captain." It was clearly the end of the conversation; the screen went dark and then returned to its forward view of space. Kathryn placed a finger against her temple. The sense that something bad was imminent returned strongly. Intuition told her that they were not going to make it to New Earth without some kind of contact with these raiders, but for now, waiting was the best option.

As Tuvok returned to his seat beside her, she realized that her Ops officer was still standing at stiff attention. "Ensign Auraan, please stand down," she said. "You are making my neck hurt."

Auraan flushed an even deeper teal. "Do you wish to relieve me, Captain?"

"I wish," Kathryn said somewhat impatiently, "that you would do your job. We need your attention focused on the sensors. Have you received the specs from Commander Kim?"

She glanced down. "Yes, ma'am."

"Then you know what to look for now. Get to work." Kathryn sighed inwardly. The young woman still had a lot to learn about Starfleet. That was another reason she didn't want to get into a fight – too many of her crew were inexperienced with combat, let alone combat in the Delta Quadrant. Waiting was hard, but it was necessary.

For now.

* * *

**Scene 3: On the Lead Raider Ship, 8 Days after Departure (1315)**

The silence on the bridge was chilling. Tokane was so angry he was ready to strangle the entire engineering crew with his bare hands, and he knew that his emotion paled compared to what Lotrece was feeling. She sat in her customary chair beside him, the one intended for a first officer, but long since designated as the Prime Governor's.

After drawing a deep breath, he hit the comm control to contact the other Trabe raider. "Damn it all, Mestol," he swore at its captain, "What in the names of the seven gods happened?"

There was a long pause before a feminine voice responded. :::Uh, stand by, War Leader. Captain Mestol is getting a report from the engineer now.:::

"Tell him," Tokane growled, "that if I don't hear his voice in three seconds, the engineer will be the least of his problems."

:::I'm here, War Leader. We had a bit of a crisis, but it's over now.::: Mestol sounded grim.

Tokane nearly spit out the words, "What happened? Why did you drop the mask?"

:::We didn't have a choice. The invidium core overheated and the first failsafe was tripped – and it failed. My engineer said we had to reboot or risk failure in the second level. He believes those experts from our employer cut corners during the installation.::: He hesitated. :::It was only for a few seconds.:::

"More than enough time for _Voyager_ to realize we are here," Lotrece snapped. "We have lost the element of surprise."

Another long pause. :::I'm sorry, Prime Governor, but it seemed preferable to risking exposure to unstable invidium. The results could be devastating.:::

"There are three levels of failsafe," Lotrece said coldly. "I believe your engineer acted prematurely. The question is why? Is he disloyal to the Governors, or is he simply a coward?"

Now the silence resonated across the comm. Such accusations from a Governor, especially the Prime Governor, spelled doom for the poor engineer.

:::I am sure he was thinking only of the best interest of ship,::: Mestol replied carefully.

"Please ask him to prepare a report for me explaining his reasoning," Lotrece said, waving a hand. "He can prepare it in your brig while I decide whether he will stand trial. I want him relieved and replaced with someone who won't panic at the first sign of trouble."

:::Yes, Prime Governor.::: Mestol was subdued, and fell back the formal wording of a subordinate to a superior that was rarely used any more. :::It shall be done.:::

"What about your mask? Is it fixed?" Tokane demanded.

:::For the moment. But my eng – I am told it won't stand up to battle.:::

Tokane glanced at Lotrece. Her lovely face was set in hard lines. "Then go back to base and fix it," he said through clenched teeth. "Immediately."

:::I think that's best. Are you coming, too?::: Mestol asked.

"No," Lotrece said. She shot a sidelong look at Tokane. "We are going to salvage something from this situation. The War Leader is nothing if not resourceful."

Tokane cut the communication before Mestol could answer. "You have something in mind."

She nodded. "Yes. It will require fortitude and luck, though."

He couldn't help smiling. "Fortitude is not an issue, and we are overdue for some good luck. Tell me what you are thinking."

Lotrece smiled back, illuminating her countenance. "I knew I could rely on you. We are not going to attack Janeway. We are going to extend an invitation to her instead."

* * *

**Scene 4: Verann Spaceport, Vidiia, 8 Days after Departure (1505)**

It was one of those typical short-term residence hotels, commonly found near space ports and ground terminals. A bed or two, an entertainment unit, and a desk with a chair could be had for those needing a place to stay because of early departure times or brief layovers between one port-of-call and another. Jerzan did not think this one fit its name very well. The Vidalia Gem was a little seedier and cheaper than most he had encountered in his time. It currently provided shelter for three hundred or so of the Vidiians who had lost their homes in the fires that decimated the Horspant and Meyel Districts. The majority had been homeless ever since. Once the chance was offered to them, they eagerly volunteered to emigrate, even though it meant years of hard work to establish themselves in their new homes. They hoped, as the Ocampa did, to start over again, to find secure and happy futures on New Earth.

"I think I've been spoiled by the splendor of my in-law connections," Jerzan said reluctantly to his partner, Deputy Inspector Bain Bib.

"Not exactly a presidential palace, is it?" he laughed. "Still, it's only until tomorrow."

"Some of them have been here for months, including the people I'm going to visit today. But you're right. They get to leave tomorrow. After what these families have been through, I hope they all find what their looking for in the colony. They deserve it."

"I'll stay out here and keep watch, Chal," Bib said.

Jerzan nodded, then knocked on the door. It was quickly opened by a harried-looking young woman. The source of her stress could be heard in the background, as two young children bounced on the bed while a man and an elderly woman were trying to keep them from falling off and hurting themselves.

"Syrilla Mund?" Jerzan asked.

"Yes, I'm Syrilla." She turned to the adults. "Fendon, please make them stop! The neighbors must be complaining again." She turned back to Jerzan. "I'm sorry they're making so much noise. They've been cooped up in here for days because of the nasty weather while we've waited for our ship. They're little, and they really don't understand the delay."

"Actually, I'm not here about a complaint, although I do think they'd be safer if they stopped jumping on the bed." Jerzan brought out what Lilija always called his sincerely confidential smile. "I'm Inspector Jerzan Chal. I'd like to speak with you and your husband, if I may."

"Oh, of course. Please come in. Is the other man coming in, too?"

"No ma'am. It already looks a little crowded in there."

Jerzan introduced Bib to Syrilla and Fendon Mund, who came to the door to shake hands with both inspectors. Syrilla, in turn, introduced her mother-in-law Lirisa Mund, who lived with the family and was also bound for New Earth, and the Mund daughters.

"I'm five!", Sarya said proudly.

"No she isn't, she's only four!" Lirina corrected. "But I'm almost seven."

"Next spring," her mother added wearily. Jerzan smiled sadly. He and Lilija had no children, and if Dr. Pel wasn't successful in the research she'd discussed during her weekend at the mountain retreat, they never would. Neither of the Mund girls showed any trace of the Phage. They had been born at the right time - just before the Antiphagia vaccine was introduced, and before they had contracted the Phage. At least they had a chance to have children of their own someday.

"Say, aren't you the President's son-in-law? I've seen your picture on the newsvid shows," Lirisa Mund said.

"Yes, I'm the same Jerzan Chal."

"Is your wife here, too?" Syrilla asked.

"She's expected to be with her father tomorrow, to wish you a safe journey when you board your ship. Before you leave, however, I need to ask you a few questions. I understand you were both colleagues of the late Dr. Dorstov Reyn."

Syrilla and Fendon exchange guarded looks. In a hushed voice, Fendon said, "It's about time somebody asked about that, but we were told we couldn't say anything about it. To _ANYONE_."

Jerzan smiled. Fendon's body language screamed out, "But I've been dying to tell someone for years!"

"I understand, of course." Casually, Jerzan walked to the side of the room where the entertainment unit sat. Winking at the grandmother, Jerzan turned on the vid set to an animated program he knew many children of Lirina's and Sarya's ages loved; he'd used it many times before during interviews. It was a very loud program. Lirina and Sarya shrieked happily and settled down on the end of the bed to watch. The senior Madam Mund grimaced, but she didn't try to turn the volume down. Clearly, she understood Jerzan's intentions.

When he returned to the small table where the couple were sitting, Jerzan took a small device out of his pocket and switched it on with his thumb. Immediately, the program's sound was muffled to light background noise, but the children and their grandmother did not even glance in the direction of the table. A few seconds later, the device gave out a soft whirring sound, and a red light blinked twice.

"We like to call this the 'hush-hush' device." Jerzan's smile was genuine this time. "No one is going to be able to listen in from outside the walls, and that blinking light confirmed the security check did not turn up any listening devices within this unit's rooms. What you tell me will be held in the strictest confidence. By law, I must also inform you I have a recording device on my person. Inspector Jerzan Chal, Vidiian Sodality Security Forces, interviewing Syrilla and Fendon Mund, concerning the death five years ago of their colleague Dorstov Reyn. Mr. Mund, what can you tell me about Dr. Reyn at the end of his life . . ."

* * *

**Fendon Mund's story **

I'm glad somebody is finally asking about this. It's bothered me for a long time that the authorities have totally ignored what happened to Dorstov.

Syrilla and I met in Dr. Reyn's labs, you know. When we got married and Syrilla gave birth to Lirina, he told us that family was the most important thing, and that's why he worked so hard to find a cure - so everyone's family would be able to live long and happy lives together. That's the kind of man he was. He was very kind. And he was simply brilliant, the most creative man I ever met. His research methods were very sound, too. Everyone in the lab thought that if anyone could find an answer to the Phage, it was Dorstov.

When Mupano Tar brought him this tiny sample of "Klingon" and "Hoomon" DNA, he said that another researcher thought they held real promise. Unfortunately, this other researcher died, and they didn't have a record of his findings. Dr. Reyn told him he'd make sure to keep meticulous records, and I know he did. At least twice a day he updated his files, and two or three times a week he made sure to share them with all the rest of us. He always said, "Fendon, with the Phage, you never know how long you've got. That other poor sod who died before he could record his findings is a perfect example. Any of us could have a crisis at any time, and it's all over. Make sure everyone knows what you're doing, so if anything happens to you, someone else can pick up right where you left off. It's our best hope for finding a cure."

He was really good that way, wasn't he, Syrilla?

Well, we were all stunned when Dr. Reyn died, despite what he always said, because he had never looked better. He'd been out of work for the previous two weeks, staying with his own daughter. Malini had to have a partial lung transplant. Before he took his leave, he distributed this cream he'd made up, using a formula that mainly included the Klingon nucleotide sequences, but with a couple of "twists," he said, from the Hoomon - I guess it's supposed to be Human, right Syrilla? Yes, well, the cream was a topical, to be applied to the skin. He had already tried it on his own epidermal layers, and I have to say, he had been looking great for several weeks. So, as he usually did, once he was sure it hadn't harmed him in any way, he distributed samples of his product to all of us, for the "second level test," as he called it. Then he went on his leave to be with his daughter while she had her surgery.

That cream was the best thing he'd ever come up with. Within a couple of days we could see it was healing our worst Phage lesions, so we started using it on our faces. Everyone in the lab did! We all were looking great, and nobody had a bad reaction to it. I had been scheduled to have epidermal replacement surgery on my left hand - but after using the cream for two weeks, I was able to cancel the procedure. Never did need it. We couldn't wait to tell him when he came back to work.

When Dorstov returned, he was thrilled that everyone else had had the same results with the cream that he had. He looked as healthy as I'd ever seen him, and he had plenty of energy. He wrote up his findings immediately. It was all there: diagrams, biographic records, nucleotide sequence reports, procedural notes - everything to document the cream's formula and his development of it. I have to admit, I took a copy of it home on a portable storage device after he shared it with us. In those days, I used to do some research at home by reading, and sometimes tinkering with ideas a bit on my own. We weren't supposed to, of course, but we weren't going to sell it to any rivals if we did come up with something! When your mind is racing over a problem, why not put in a few extra hours to see if you can come up with an answer more quickly? Lirina was so little then. We really couldn't stand to be away from her working long hours of overtime unless we had to. This cream was so good, I wanted to study it to see if I could come up with an application for another organ.

After he finished his report, Dorstov continued his work on the oral medication that he'd begun before taking his leave. Three nights later, we said good night to him when we left to pick up Lirina at my mother's. He said he was staying a while longer because he was really "cooking" and wanted to finish one last experiment before locking up for the night. The last week or so, he'd been really excited, but he hadn't want to tell us as much as usual, since he didn't want to build up our hopes.

When we left, only Dorstov, the lab's Administrative Assistant Dr. Klim and the usual guards were still in the building.

The next morning, when we got to work, we saw emergency vehicles by the entrance. Dr. Klim told us we couldn't go into the lab. Dr. Reyn had been found slumped over his lab table, dead. Dead for hours, she said. She ushered us into a neighboring lab, but I saw Dorstov's face when we passed by our lab's door on our way to the other room. His face - I'll never forget it. It was all twisted and discolored. I barely recognized him. I could believe he was dead, but I've seen people who had been dead for hours. None of them ever looked like Dorstov did.

Dr. Klim told us that the cream we'd used had finally caught up with him and caused his death. The guards confiscated all the supplies in the lab, and I guess they destroyed them. I would have been happy to take it all home with me, because I didn't . . . neither of us believed for a second that the cream caused his death. None of the rest of us ever had any bad reaction to it at all. Syrilla and I had enough of a supply at home to use for about two months after Dorstov died before running out. I wished we kept a little of it now, to check on the formula . . . Oh, you're right Syrilla. We would have lost it in the fire, along with everything else. That's when I lost my personal storage device with Dr. Reyn's development report on it. Other than our lives, that's the one thing we needed to save, but we couldn't.

Anyway, they said he died of "complications of the Phage," about as safe a diagnosis as a doctor could make in those days, and usually true, so it could cover up any nefarious deed. Besides his general condition at the time of his death, what made me really suspicious was the order not to talk to anyone - anyone - about his research or his death. What was that order about, anyway? Why did Klim have a company doctor pronounce him dead, if it was simply a matter of Dorstov's dying of the Phage? Funny thing, but that Dr. Mern died less than a month later himself, of a stroke, I think Dr. Klim said.

So we were suspicious, but what proof did we have? I remember Dr. Reyn's daughter Malini was very upset because her father's body was cremated almost immediately, without her consent. At the memorial service, she said he'd willed his body to science, thinking it would help with a Phage cure. Even if I could have given you the cream, without a body, you couldn't prove the cream didn't hurt him, could you? It wouldn't have mattered, even though it never gave the rest of us a moment's trouble. We were all healthier than we'd ever been for several months afterwards.

And then there was this sudden announcement about the Antiphagia vaccine that Mupano Industries' Dr. Dorstov Reyn had discovered "just before his untimely death." So, I ask you, if he discovered this and it was a cure for the Phage, how come he died of complications from the Phage because of the same cream made with his formula?

Anyway, when we were able to get into our lab again two days after Dorstov's death, we found out that some sort of power surge had wiped out all of our computers. All my notes, Syrilla's notes, Dr. Reyn's notes - everything was gone, overnight. And amazingly enough, not one of the back-up storage units were ever found, either. They'd disappeared from our work tables and desks. The only reason I still had anything was because they didn't know about the data storage device I had taken home, and that's where it stayed. I couldn't risk bringing it back.

Some of our coworkers were as suspicious as we were. Syrilla and I didn't dare express those suspicions. We had Lirina, and Syrilla had just found out she was pregnant with Sarya. A couple of our coworkers did mutter about what had happened. A week or so afterwards, Janik Rim and Teria Lap were gone. "Transferred to another branch of the company" Dr. Klim said, but their closest friends never heard from either of them again, even once. We decided we had to keep our mouths shut. I'm embarrassed I'm only telling someone about this now, but I have to say, after those two disappeared, we were petrified.

Oh, thanks for reminding me, Syrilla. She's right. About that "computer problem?" Some of Dorstov's "back-up notes" showing how he found the cure were "found" in a personal data storage unit months after his death, right after the Antiphagia was announced. All of the rest of them disappeared, but someone found his somewhere, so long afterward? Dr. Klim had been promoted by that time, and she distributed the published notes to us in the lab. She apologized that since they had "become corrupted" somehow, they were incomplete.

I was stunned when I saw those notes. They were supposedly recorded and dated ten days before he died. Remember, we told you about his going on medical leave when his daughter Malini had her surgery? He wasn't even in the lab when those notes were supposedly recorded! And while I may have taken notes and things home sometimes, Dr. Reyn was a straight arrow. He'd never have done that. I compared what was there with what I had on my storage device, and the stuff they published didn't match up with what I had. I could see if something was missing. If the file had become corrupted, that could happen, but some of it was just . . . wrong. In some cases, the information was basically the same but was worded differently. The whole thing just stinks.

It was hard when we lost our jobs in the research lab as "superfluous workers" after the Antiphagia was discovered. Almost everyone in our lab did - except for Dr. Klim, who was promoted even though others had been in the lab much longer - but to tell you the truth, I was almost relieved. If we could have found another job in our field, it would have been okay, but the only job I could find was as a night janitor at the power plant. We ended up moving to Armal Street, almost the worst of the worst in the Meyel. Then the fire came. We lost everything - including that data storage device. Several of our coworkers did lose their lives that night, you know. The full death toll was in the thousands.

I've got to say, I can't wait to get off this planet. I heard Dr. Pel has a research lab on New Earth. She's great. Her clinic helped so many people. Inspector Chal, if you hear she's got any jobs available, could you put in a good word for us?


	11. Chapter 11

**Outside the Vidalia Gem Hotel, After the Story **

"How you doing, Chal?" Bib asked.

"I'd like to say exhilarated, because I think the net is closing around our least favorite philanthropist and his company, but what the Munds had to say was unbelievably scary. Anything going on out here?"

"As a matter of fact, Sev and Balk had a couple of run-ins with rats. The first was with the four-legged variety, the kind you usually see scurrying around space ports. The second time, they ran into two of Vidiia's more disreputable citizens, who were hanging around the stairway behind the fire doors. They said they were emigrants trying to get to their rooms. When Sev asked for their travel documents, they said they needed to go back to their rooms to get them. Then they walked out of the building. No sign of them ever since."

"Most of the people in this hotel lived in the Meyel District, didn't they?"

"Yes. A lot of the people who lived there used to be employed by Mupano Industries, too. Just like the Munds. We never could prove it was arson."

"Yeah, but not proving it doesn't mean it wasn't. Bib, I think we need our own 'disreputable undercover citizens' hanging around here tonight, just to make sure everyone in the Vidalia Gem makes it onto their ships tomorrow. We need a full security complement. I want that ship checked over with a fine-toothed comb, too. I don't want any 'accidents' on the way to New Earth, especially since I plan on being on it to provide a little extra protection for these people."

"Right at you, Chal. So, we paying overtime?"

Jerzan sighed. "Yeah, I'll talk to the boss. The 'Prez' won't be happy about the expense, but he'll be okay with it once I tell him what we found out."

Bib walked a few steps from Jerzan and took out his communication unit to arrange for the security measures his partner had just ordered.

Jerzan slipped his own unit out of his pocket. Seconds later, he heard the sweet voice of his Lilija. "Honey, I'm not sure I'm making it home tonight. I need you to slip some clothes and personal supplies into my luggage for a trip - plan on about a week. I've got a field trip in the works, I do believe."

:::Does this have something to do with our discussions with my father's visitor last weekend?:::

"Yes."

:::Okay. How am I going to get your stuff to you?:::

"You were going to come with your father to see the first set of emigrants off, weren't you?"

:::I hadn't exactly decided to, but I guess I can.:::

"Good. I'll see you here then. You'll make some nice folks very happy if you do, not to mention your loving husband, who wants to give you the most passionate kiss he's ever given to you."

:::My husband has given me a lot of passionate kisses. He's really going to have to work hard to give me the 'most passionate' ever.:::

"Consider it done. See you tomorrow, Babe."

:::Can't wait.:::

* * *

_**Act II - Confrontations**_

**Scene 1: Mupano Industries Clinic, Vidiia 9 Days after Departure, (1005)**

Dr. Krazel Lem walked past the door, hesitated a second, then continued on to his office. It was the fourth time in five days that Dr. Lendar Klim had been called out of the clinic - and the previous three times, she hadn't returned by the end of the day. Then he silently cursed his cowardice. Oh, how he wanted to slip into her office and look! Something wasn't right, he just knew it. He really knew it.

But the moment passed as he saw a nurse waving wildly at him. He also really wanted to return to treating those who couldn't afford treatment of any kind. The clients who came here worked on their time, not their scheduled appointment time. That wasn't really true, he knew, but still.

"Yes?" he asked the nurse.

"Dr. Klim needs some files from her office. Trilby cancelled, so you are the only one available right now." She handed him a chip. This will let you access her computer and files." She trotted off, leaving him staring at the chip.

He suddenly felt paranoid - had Klim somehow guessed that snippet of conversation he'd heard so many months ago had sparked his curiosity? Or was this legitimate, and did she really need those files?

He'd get the files she'd wanted, then maybe look around. He'd be real careful and not touch anything. Maybe if the gods were answering his prayers, what he wanted would be laying right on top.

Lem quickly returned to her office. The chip let him in, and he used it to turn on, then log into her computer. While the files downloaded - he only glanced at the titles. Files with names like "22.5AB common" meant nothing to him. He'd left the door open, but he looked around anyway. There was nothing that looked like it might answer his questions. Her office was very neat and efficient looking, much better than his. The computer beeped, then shut down. He took the chip and returned to the nurse's station. The nurse who'd hailed him earlier was studying a monitor.

"Nurse Brinak? Do you know where Dr. Klim wanted this delivered?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't I tell you? She's next door at the Mupano Corporation Communication Center. Thank you for doing this. By the way, Madam Tilp said she would be in later - I hope that was all right with you?

"Yes, yes." It wasn't, but Dr. Klim was probably correct that happy, wealthy clients would fund the research. And despite that menace of a pet she insisted liked him, she was a sweet woman.

The guard at the entryway to the communication center smiled as he entered. "Dr. Lem it's good to see you again."

Lem nodded his head politely. He didn't recognize the woman, but she had obvious Phage scarring. "Thank you. How are you doing . . ." he read her badge quickly, "Miss Halik?"

"Better. I was able to get this job thanks to you and Dr. Pel. Tell her congratulations by the way. And I'm gossiping again. Sorry. You are here because?"

"Oh. Dr. Klim wanted me to deliver some files."

She nodded twice. Then pushed a button. There was a hiss. "Yes?" It wasn't Dr. Klim who'd responded.

"Excuse me, but Dr. Lem is here to deliver some files to Dr. Klim."

There were several seconds of silence, then, Klim responded. "Send him up. We're on Level 12, Room 3. Remind him to knock."

"I caught that. Thanks." She pushed another button, and the big metal gate clanked as it swung open.

"You'll want the conveyor on the right, not the left. Have a pleasant day." She returned her attention to her previous task, and he walked into the building.

At least it wasn't ostentatious, but still, the amount of money spent on the hallway to the conveyors probably could have paid his salary at the clinic in the slums for the rest of his life.

The conveyor on the right was waiting for him, door open. He hesitated as he again felt that wave of paranoia. "Too many people know I am here," he reminded himself, as he stepped into the conveyor and the door shut. Not even seconds later, the door opened again, and he found himself in another hallway. "Room 3," he muttered. "This way." These doors weren't open, waiting for him, so he knocked. Dr. Klim opened the door quickly, but just enough so that he could see her but not see into the darkened room.

"Dr. Lem, I'm surprised they sent you. Mr. Trilby is very punctual."

"He cancelled, so I was available." He held out the chip, which she took quickly.

"You had best hurry back. You have a full afternoon."

Yes, ma'am." The door closed quickly in his face, so he turned away. This time the conveyor wasn't waiting for him, so he waited. When he heard the arrival ding, he jumped back. The door opened. "Mr. Indorin?" Krazel was really surprised to see the Chief Financial Officer of Mupano Industries here. That must mean something very interesting and not good was going on. He again regretted his lack of courage to search Klim's office.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? What are you doing here?" Tycos Indorin said.

Krazel squeaked. "Delivering some files for Dr. Klim."

Indorin walked past him, brushing his shoulder. Krazel practically jumped on the conveyor. Hadn't any of them been taught manners?

* * *

**Scene 2:**_** Voyager II, **_**9 Days after Departure (1440)**

At the Security station, Lieutenant Ishtak suddenly got an odd look on his face. "Captain," he said slowly, "there's a message coming in on a secure channel."

Kathryn looked at him, feeling a bit annoyed with the paucity of the report. "Well, who is it?"

"I don't know." Ishtak seemed chagrined. "He won't talk to anyone but you. He's not from the Fleet, though. It's coming from the edge of our normal comm range. And he's asking for 'Janeway of _Voyager_.' "

She just knew this was going to be unpleasant; old friends in the Delta Quadrant were few and wouldn't phrase things in such a way. "Put it on screen."

After a moment's delay, the screen showed the image of an alien of a species she immediately recognized, even though they had encountered them only once, a decade ago. It was not something she was likely to forget. The face belonged to a stranger, though.

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway," she said evenly. "What can I do for the Trabe? Although I don't believe we have been introduced."

:::So, you have not forgotten us,::: the stranger said. He was younger than Mabus had been; his hair was still dark; and his face lacked the maturity and, frankly, the handsome features of the Trabe leader she had known. His face was lean and sharp, and his attitude was tense, but not threatening. :::I am Tokane, a leader of the Trabe. We have not forgotten you either, Kathryn Janeway.:::

From his tone, she gathered she was not remembered warmly. Well, that was reciprocal. "We parted on bad terms," she admitted.

He smiled, and suddenly he looked much younger and even approachable. :::That was a long time ago. Much has changed since then. We heard of your return, and the Prime Governor asked me to contact you.:::

"Mabus?" she asked, surprised.

:::No. Sadly, Prime Governor Mabus was killed by the Kazon several years ago. I refer to our current Prime Governor, Lotrece. She desires a chance to meet you.:::

Tiny hackles on the back of Kathryn's neck rippled in warning. "I am honored. But unfortunately, I am unable to leave my duties now. Perhaps we can arrange a meeting in a few weeks."

:::We understand your obligations, but the Prime Governor asked me to tell you that we have something we think will be of interest to you.::: He smiled. :::You remember Seska, your crew member who defected to the Kazon?:::

That was not an entirely accurate description of Seska, but it probably made sense from the Trabe point of view. Just the mention of the Cardassian spy's name caused her spine to snap to attention. "Yes, of course," she said carefully. "Seska died before we left this sector."

:::Yes, in a failed attempt to capture your ship, I believe. But her son survived.::: Tokane paused, then added, :::And we have him.:::

Kathryn stared at him. "I am surprised. I assumed he was still with Maje Cullah or the Nistrim."

:::Has no one told you? Cullah is dead. We had an unfortunate altercation a few years ago, and his son has been with us ever since. Except . . . it appears he wasn't Cullah's son after all.:::

"I don't understand," she said without emotion, but she was afraid she did.

:::The boy is half human,::: Tokane said.

"That's impossible." She spoke without hesitation. "The child was examined by our physician. He confirmed that he was Cullah's son."

Tokane shrugged. :::I can't explain that. I can only tell you what we see now. He is definitely not Kazon, nor any other race from this sector. We'd heard that one of your officers had a liaison with Seska and assumed she made a mistake. Or she simply hoped to deceive Cullah.::: After a slight pause, he added, :::The boy is sickly, and our physicians cannot treat him. They do not understand his genetic makeup.:::

Kathryn sat very still. It wasn't possible. The Doctor had been very clear on that point. But if the Doctor had been wrong, then the boy was Chakotay's son. How could she ignore this? "I . . . I would like to see the boy. Can you put him on the screen?"

Tokane's smile returned. :::I'm afraid not. That's why the Prime Governor suggested I contact you. She suggests that you take one of your shuttles and meet her and the boy. Now, as you yourself said, we parted on bad terms and it is difficult to trust again. So she proposes that she will come alone, and you do the same.::: His smile faded. :::But do come alone, Captain Janeway. No escorts, no guards. If you do not, there will be no meeting.:::

Tuvok began in a low voice, "Captain . . ." but she waved him off.

"Send me the coordinates," she said.

Tokane nodded to someone she could not see. :::Lotrece will be there in three hours, but she will not wait long. Please be prompt.::: He smiled again. :::It is good to see you at last, Captain Janeway.:::

The screen went dark, and she leaned back, frowning. Tuvok spoke up, "Surely you do not intend to go. This is probably a ruse."

"Almost certainly," she agreed. "We've been down this road before, haven't we?" She shook her head once. "But we need to know more, and we won't learn anything by avoiding them. This is our best chance to get some intelligence on these raiders." She stood. "Convene the senior staff in the conference room in five minutes. And ask Captain La Forge and his staff to join us by comm. We've got some planning to do."

* * *

**The Conference **

Entering the conference room, a feeling of déjà vu struck Kathryn, even though she knew exactly what was the same and what was different. Although the design of the room itself was very similar to that of the original _Voyager_, the faces were wrong. She still half-expected to see Chakotay in uniform in the place Tuvok now occupied, and she missed Harry Kim. But Harry was on the screen, with the rest of the senior staff of the _Odyssey,_ and this was one meeting that Chakotay definitely should miss. She had not yet told him about the claims from the Trabe and didn't intend to tell him until she had a plan in place.

"Thank you for joining us, Captain La Forge," she said as she took her seat. "Have you been briefed on the situation?"

:::Yes, I understand that Commander Tuvok and Commander Kim have been able to confirm that this communication came from the ship that was following us, and it is likely the same ship that attacked our recon shuttle. But I'd appreciate a little background. I'm not sure we understand all the context for this.:::

She nodded. "It is rather convoluted. Tuvok, can you summarize our encounter with the Trabe?"

"Certainly, Captain." He took a heartbeat to organize his thoughts. "We encountered the Trabe a few months after our unplanned arrival in the Delta Quadrant. After failing to negotiate a working relationship with the Kazon, we met the Trabe. They had a long-standing enmity with the Kazon, based on years of planetary occupation and oppression, but expressed an interest in ending that. Captain Janeway, in hopes of developing a long-term alliance with the Trabe, brokered a peace conference. However, she discovered that the conference was a ruse. The Trabe intended to murder all the Kazon leaders present."

:::Interesting approach,::: La Forge said dryly.

"I'll give Mabus this much," Kathryn said grudgingly, "he believed that peace would not be possible as long as the Kazon leadership remained unchanged, so he decided to accelerate that change."

Paris offered, "Like cutting off the head of a snake."

"He didn't feel it necessary to share his plan with me. Luckily, we figured it out in time and were able to avert wholesale slaughter." Kathryn shook her head, remembering how intensely angry she had been when she realized how she had been used. "Needless to say, neither the Kazon nor the Trabe were happy with the situation. That was our last encounter with the Trabe, but the Kazon continued to be a problem for a while longer."

La Forge nodded. :::Thanks, that clarifies things. What about this boy? I don't recall seeing anything about him in any of the reports.:::

The members of her original crew shifted a bit uncomfortably. It was Tuvok who spoke first. "You are aware that there was a Cardassian spy called Seska disguised as a Bajoran on _Voyager's_ crew?"

:::Yes, she was part of the Maquis contingent, wasn't she?::: La Forge said.

"Correct. Seska was somewhat obsessed with Professor - then Commander - Chakotay."

He paused, letting the implications of that sink in. Only the slightly stunned silence allowed everyone to hear Sam Lavelle say in a low tone, :::Holy cow.:::

La Forge cleared his throat. :::"So this boy is Chakotay's son?:::

Dr. Zimmerman said emphatically, "He is not. Seska attempted to impregnate herself with a DNA sample that she took from Sickbay, but I examined that baby and he had no human markers. He was clearly a Cardassian-Kazon hybrid."

:::So you're saying she stole Professor Chakotay's DNA and used it, but it wasn't his son?::: Sam Lavelle asked.

"Seska insinuated herself into the Kazon by entering into a relationship with Maje Cullah, the leader of the Nistrim sect," Tuvok explained.

:::Insinuate? That's one word for it,::: Lavelle said, earning a warning look from La Forge. He looked chastened but pressed on, :::It's just so unbe-, uh, hard to grasp. With all due respect, Doctor, isn't it possible you made a mistake?:::

"No. It isn't. I was fully aware of the sensitivity of the issue and conducted a thorough examination." The Doctor leaned back with an expression that defied any further questions.

"As you can see," Kathryn said, "they chose their bait carefully. This would be a very personal issue for me if it involved only the Trabe. The addition of Seska's son complicates it greatly. But Tokane's ship is most likely the same that attacked Mr. Kim and the Krowtonan shuttle, and we need to know why and what they are doing with invidium."

"You don't trust them, do you, Captain?" B'Elanna asked.

"Oh, no," she assured her. "We learned the hard way that the Trabe's moral imperative is survival, and that they will do anything to assure that. I don't take anything they tell us at face value."

"That is why it is not logical for them to have turned to piracy," Tuvok commented. "They have been refugees since their expulsion from the Kazon worlds thirty-five years ago. Taking aggressive action which invites investigation and retaliation seems counterproductive."

B'Elanna looked troubled. "They may be getting desperate. After all, it has been thirty-five years. By now, they must have approached everyone in this region. If they've been refused by everyone, they may have given up. Piracy may seem their only means of survival."

La Forge nodded. :::Makes sense. No one wants to make an enemy of the Kazon.:::

Paris snorted. "No one wants to be their friend, either." Then he caught himself. "But you are right, Captain La Forge. The Kazon would surely harass, if not outright attack, anyone who helped the Trabe. They are _really_ good at holding a grudge."

"If they've been refused by everyone," Ensign Auraan asked, "why are they still here? Why haven't they moved on to expand their search?"

"The Trabe think they are entitled to be here," Paris said. "And besides, to move on, they would probably have to cross the Nekrit Expanse. That's a pretty daunting proposition."

"But it is an excellent question. Why are they still here?" Tuvok frowned. "Logically, there must be some advantage or gain for them."

"They are building a fortune through piracy?"

:::No, Tom,::: Harry interjected from _Odyssey. _:::They aren't taking cargo, they're destroying ships. There's no fortune in that.:::

:::Unless they're mercenaries,::: Sam Lavelle said off-handedly.

Everyone looked at him as if struck by the same thought at the same instant. "They found a friend," Paris said slowly. "Someone is paying them to do this."

:::Or promised them a home,::: Harry said. :::That's the only thing the Trabe really want.:::

"But who?" B'Elanna asked. "We can rule out the Kazon and the Talaxians. And the Vidiians. It doesn't make sense that the Vidiians would pay the Trabe to destroy their own ships."

:::And the Haakonians, ::: Harry added. :::They wouldn't have attacked their own ship.:::

"That is why we need more information," Kathryn said. "We have to get them to talk to us. And we are running out of time."

Dr. Zimmerman looked at her in alarm. "Captain, surely you aren't proposing that you meet them alone. You remember what happened the last time you met with space pirates."

"Vividly, I assure you." Janeway shook her head. "No, Doctor, whatever plan we come up with, it will not include me meeting with the Trabe by myself. All right people, I'm open to suggestions. We need to get close enough to gather data but in a way that allows us to return safely."

Lieutenant Jenny Delaney, Astrometrics Chief of _Odysssey_, spoke for the first time. :::The coordinates for the meeting place are interesting. There's a medium size comet passing just on the edge of the long-range sensors of the Flyer class shuttles. We could have one hiding behind it as protection.:::

:::Not much protection if they just beam the Captain out,::: Lavelle noted. :::That's what happened before, right? All they'd have to do is knock out the shields.:::

:::So you did read our action reports. I'm impressed,::: Harry said just loudly enough for Lavelle, seated beside him, to hear. His first officer shrugged.

La Forge urged, :::Send someone else. I know what they said, but when presented with a different face, they might just give something away.:::

"Or they might just fire," Kathryn replied. "Tokane did not strike me as the indecisive type."

"I've reviewed all the data we have on the raiders' ship," B'Elanna said. "It isn't much, but we know they are fairly small, bigger than a shuttle but smaller than a Defiant-class vessel. They are heavily armed, very fast; and I think they may have a cloaking device of some kind. When they attacked Harry's shuttle, they didn't show up on sensors until they were practically upon him."

"Terrific," Tom muttered.

"I've been thinking about things that hide from sensors," B'Elanna went on. "And we keep coming back to invidium."

:::Yes,::: La Forge said slowly, :::it wouldn't be a cloak, technically. More like a mask, something to confuse our sensors. But I have no idea how to keep that much invidium stable.:::

"But if they are, now that we know what to look for, we can find them," B'Elanna said with growing excitement.

:::And it shouldn't be too hard to neutralize it,::: La Forge said, showing his engineering roots in his shared enthusiasm, :::We don't need phasers, just a lot of cryonetrium. It's the only thing we ever found that neutralized the invidium.:::

"Cryonetrium torpedoes?" Tom murmured sardonically.

Ensign Auraan looked very unhappy. "I am sorry, but I do not understand. What is the significance of cryonetrium?"

:::It is a little esoteric,::: La Forge acknowledged. :::Cryonetrium is a gas that holds its gaseous state even at absolute zero. It's the only known way to neutralize the nucleosynthesizing cascade caused by free invidium.:::

"Oh," Dr. Zimmerman said suddenly, sounding almost surprised. "Oh, yes. I believe I have the solution.


	12. Chapter 12

**Scene 3: Vidalia, Vidiia 9 Days after Departure (1745)**

He had really thought she was sweet? Madam Tilp had said she'd be in late. It was now later. He fumed loudly to himself. At least a night nurse had remained to assist him, but Krazel didn't know where the nurse had vanished to. Good client relations; it was something his horrid boss (and in the hours since he'd delivered that chip, he'd convinced himself she was horrid) kept harping on. He tried, really he did. He smiled; he didn't even comment to the other staff about his irritation; he even let his patients talk, nodding politely every so often. Several of his clients now even talked to him about their dreams.

He sighed. Madam Tilp had said she would give money to his and Pel's clinic. Maybe he'd continue to classify her as sweet.

He heard footsteps in the hall. "Remember," he whispered, "smile and be nice. Don't tell her I'm hungry and tired." He stood and walked over to his door. "Madam Tilp, it's good to see . . ."

It wasn't his patient. Dr. Lendar Klim jumped at the sound of his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Working late, obviously."

"Obviously." She glanced around. "Standard protocol is that one of the night nurses should be in the ward.

Krazel shrugged. "He's around somewhere."

"Good, good." She looked around again. "Well, carry on." She started to walk past him, then bumped into him hard. There was a burning sensation in his side and he started to slide to the ground.

There was a lot of barking and growling, then a voice called out; it sounded like Madam Tilp (what was she doing here?).

"Dr. Lem? Are you here? The nurse said you were waiting, and I was just wondering . . . Dr. Lem! Oh my goodness! Look at all the blood! What's happened to you?" she cried. "Oh my. Friesta don't bite the doctor. I'm sorry doctor, Friesta is usually so well behaved. Now come Friesta, let the doctor help our friend." There was a yelp. "I said I was sorry, you didn't need to kick my poor pet." He vaguely was aware of the wet tongue licking his nose as Madam Tilp started screaming.

Maybe the _debarl_ did like him was his last thought.

* * *

**Scene 4: En Route to New Earth, 9****Days after Departure (1750)**

Three hours and ten minutes after receiving the transmission from Tokane, the shuttle pod _Armstrong_ arrived at the rendezvous coordinates. Its lone occupant touched the comm and sent a message back to _Voyager._ "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway," she said. "I'm here, but so far I seem to be alone."

:::Understood,::: Tuvok replied. :::Please send an update in five minutes.:::

Barely seconds after the comm channel closed, the proximity alarm sounded and the Trabe ship appeared as if from nowhere, hovering just inside safe transporter range. She opened the comm signal again. "Trabe ship, this is Janeway. As I'm sure you can tell, I am alone."

The comm screen opened, showing both Tokane and a quite lovely Trabe woman. Her dark hair was intricately braided and her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Prime Governor Lotrece, I presume?"

The woman inclined her head slightly. :::I have looked forward to meeting you, Captain Janeway.:::

"You have a cloaking device," Janeway observed calmly. "It's based on invidium, isn't it?"

Tokane frowned. :::How did you know?:::

She shrugged. "I can't help but notice, Lotrece, that you are not alone. I believe that condition applied to you as well as me."

Lotrece smiled coldly. :::Surely you, of all people, are not going to chide me about breaking my word.:::

Janeway looked at her, trying to decipher the meaning of that. "Actually, I didn't expect you to keep it. Pirates rarely do."

:::Pirates?::: Lotrece repeated the word blankly. :::I don't understand.:::

"Perhaps mercenary is a better word," Janeway corrected herself. "You have been attacking ships in this quadrant without provocation, haven't you? Someone must be paying you for that."

:::The Trabe are not mercenaries!::: Tokane snapped.

"Well, if you say so." She shrugged. "What about the boy? Or was that a lie, too?"

:::The boy is dead,::: Lotrece told her with a sneer. :::Whether or not he was half-human, I don't know and don't care. He was Cullah's heir.:::

Janeway smiled. "I knew it. We have a very good physician and he could not have made a mistake like that."

:::And yet you came. Perhaps you were not as certain as all that.::: Lotrece replied.

"Oh, I was certain. But I'm curious." She tipped her head. "You seem to have excellent intelligence. How did you know about Seska and her son?"

:::Mabus made it a point to learn all he could about you, after you ran away from the conference.::: She curled her lip slightly. :::He could be very persuasive. And not all the Kazon were happy that Cullah kept the half-breed weakling.:::

"Ah. What happened to Mabus, by the way? You seem to have taken his place."

:::Mabus was assassinated by the Kazon-Nistrim eight years ago. Cullah killed him, and so I killed Cullah,::: the Trabe woman said tightly before looking at Tokane. :::Or at least, my husband did. He is our War Leader.:::

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Mabus wasn't destined to die in his sleep. He was a man of duplicity and violence. It all turned out to be rather convenient for you, didn't it?"

Lotrece's face suffused with rage, and her voice turned into a snarl. :::Convenient? How dare you! Mabus was my father, and a great man. He would still be alive if you hadn't betrayed him. But the Kazon came after him until they had their vengeance. If you had only kept your word, there would have been peace.:::

Janeway blinked. "I beg your pardon? _I _betrayed _Mabus?_ What are you talking about?"

:::You dare to pretend ignorance? You dare to deny that you completely thwarted Mabus' plan to eliminate the anti-Trabe faction of the Kazon Collective?:::

"I prevented murder at a peace conference," Janeway said. "Murder I was very nearly tricked into facilitating."

Lotrece leaned back. :::You are a liar still.:::

"And yet, you are the one who lied about coming alone, lied about the boy's parentage, and lied about the boy," Janeway observed. "Isn't it time we were honest with each other?"

:::About what?::: Lotrece asked.

"Let's start with the reason you wanted me out here, alone."

The Prime Governor seemed to regain her poise. :::Ah. Yes. Thank you for reminding me. So you can join us, of course.::: Lotrece started to reach for a panel - presumably a control panel. :::No need to drop your shields, Captain Janeway. Our technology continues to outstrip yours.:::

"You might want to check the cabin atmosphere before you do that," Janeway said calmly.

Lotrece just shook her head, but as she reached toward the panel Tokane grabbed her hand and said urgently, :::Wait. Something's off.::: He looked at Janeway. :::What is that?:::

"Cryonetrium," Janeway said calmly. "Rather a lot of it. If you beam me over, you're bound to bring some of it along, too, and I don't think you will like the results."

Tokane's face darkened, and he stepped out of view. Lotrece seemed on the verge of exploding with frustration and anger. In a moment Tokane returned and told his wife, :::We can't take the chance.:::

:::What? There can't be _that_ much. She's breathing it in and not affected by it!:::

:::_We_ _can't_,::: he repeated. He took her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. She finally seemed to see something in his expression that convinced her.

:::Well,::: she said after a moment, her mouth twisting, :::no matter. You will still die, Janeway, just more quickly than I hoped. But I wanted you to know who kills you and why you die. War Leader, dispose of that vessel.:::

"I am glad to know who you are," Janeway said, "and I am glad that the Trabe still like to talk. But I think you are going to be disappointed in the rest. You see, we've picked up a few tricks since we were here last."

:::Tricks?:::

"Oh, yes. For one thing, if you blow me up, you'll be scattering cryonetrium all over space. That can't be good for you. And for another, we've got shuttlecraft far more advanced than this small thing." She tilted her head. "Mr. Paris, Mr. Lavelle, this would be a good time to introduce yourselves."

From their hiding place behind the comet, two Flyer-class shuttles zipped into view and took position facing the Trabe ship. "I'm sure you've noticed that they've activated their weapons and locked aim on you."

Tokane said nothing, but his face showed that he understood.

"I think it's time we sat down and talked, don't you? We can tell you about our journey through the Delta Quadrant and you can tell us why you are attacking Vidiian and other vessels. Somehow I don't think it was your own idea."

With a snarled word that the universal translator couldn't or wouldn't decipher, Tokane cut off communications. The ship winked off the sensors, but was still visible to the eye as it turned and went into warp drive.

:::Do we follow?::: Lavelle asked, sounding eager.

:::Not our orders,::: Paris reminded him, sounding regretful.

"Let's go back," said Janeway, who touched her arm. With a shimmer, her appearance changed from Kathryn Janeway to Dr. Mark Zimmerman. "Much as I've enjoyed this little adventure, I'm sure the Captain is anxious to get our debriefing."

:::You okay, Doc?::: Tom asked. :::The cryonetrium isn't affecting you?:::

"Perfectly fine. It's one of the many advantages of not requiring air to breathe. Someone is going to have to check out this shuttle pod, though. I fear some of its components may be slightly damaged from the exposure. I'm seeing some frost." He smiled. "I _was_ good, wasn't I?"

:::The Captain will be proud,::: Tom assured him.

* * *

**Scene 5: Vidiia, 9 Days after Departure (1810)**

Dr. Lendar Klim ducked quickly around the corner. She continued her silent cursing of the Federation idiots who had discovered the invidium business; Mupano Tar for his agreeing to having the Federation come; and the Sodality government for bringing in some Grand Inquisitor she had no information on, other than he was supposedly a financial expert. She again cursed Tar for helping the Federation, then finally a few wicked curses at herself, for not listening to her own unease four days ago. She would have been able to leave and been far away from Vidiia and safe. Now, she was stuck. Even her apartment was being searched. Not that it was her only place. She had a safe house outside of Vidalia she doubted even Tar knew about.

Mupano Tar. She smiled cruelly. She knew full well that he would try to lay all the blame on her - it was the way of the world. She was an underling and he would gleefully sacrifice her, if he could. She watched the security force continue their march away from her, then hailed a _ligart_. She hid her grimace at the driver's phage-marked face. "Brolen Street."

"It'll cost you."

"I'll pay you 40 Ma." It was just slightly more than what he would have charged, but not so much to be suspicious.

The trip was silent. The driver ignored her, as he avoided pedestrians and other vehicles. She wished she could learn what was happening, but she didn't dare try to contact her sources in security. Brolen Street was a major trade area, busy, active, and pedestrians only. She'd put on the coat she was carrying. It wasn't much to confuse a practiced security officer, but it would probably do for anyone else. She carefully exited the _ligart_, again silently cursing Madam Tilp and her dreadful pet. The time it had taken to bandage her ankle had kept her from successfully releasing the viroid that would have completely erased all her personal information from the company's computer network.

It took a lot of concentration not to limp too noticeably, to keep moving. She bought a scarf. She wanted to walk several blocks before hailing another _ligart_. She would use the scarf in the _ligart_ so the driver wouldn't see much of her face. She figured that planetary security would have her image out soon - if it wasn't already out there.

She sighed with relief about twenty minutes later and two blocks from her safe house. She would walk the last bit, making sure no one was watching her. The limp would justify walking slow - and give her a chance to analyze her surroundings.

She'd been right, they had not found her secret place. She could rest, clean and rebandage her ankle.

But first. She turned on her computer, then the stealth modem she'd been given years ago. She only had a few minutes before the call could be traced back here - and she was pretty certain Tycos Indorin would be under surveillance by now, too. Let the security people enjoy this conversation.

"Hello Indorin," she said with a smirk.

:::Klim, where are you? Tar is furious.:::

"I bet he is. What's he saying I did?"

:::Embezzlement, improper use of company equipment and funds.:::

"Embezzlement? Really? That's more your thing. Please let Mr. Tar know that I know more secrets about him than he knows about me. And I heard the Munds made it onto the ship to New Earth."

:::All taken care of.:::

She snorted at that comment. "Good day." She closed the link, then shut everything down. In a couple of hours she'd try again to introduce the viroid into Mupano Industries' computer system. And she needed to find a way off this miserable planet, quickly but safely. Tycos Indorin was not a safe man to taunt.

* * *

**Scene 6: Captain's Quarters**_**, Voyager II, **_**9 Days after Departure (1920) (Penny)**

By the time she made it back to her own quarters, Kathryn was exhausted. The long day had been emotionally, if not physically taxing, and it wasn't over yet. Chakotay was still up when she walked in, although dressed for bed. He was sitting on his favorite chair, reading something on a PADD.

His eyes showed a concern that he otherwise hid. "I got your message," he said.

She had let him know she would be later than expected. With a sigh, she sat on the sofa. The false window behind her showed stars and planets that weren't visible in warp but provided comfort. "It was a long day. Longer than I expected."

He laid the PADD down. "Scuttlebutt has it that you confronted the raiders in a shuttle pod."

"Scuttlebutt, huh?" With a weary smile, she shook her head. "No, not me. The Doctor went, disguised as me. It worked well enough."

He studied her for a moment, then said quietly, "You look tired. Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I grabbed something a while ago. But some herbal tea would be lovely. No caffeine." She watched him as he rose and went to the replicator. Scuttlebutt was probably the fastest communication system in the universe, she thought. And she had to get ahead of it. "It's the Trabe," she told him as he handed her a steaming mug. "The raiders are the Trabe."

"Mabus?" he asked, looking surprised.

"No, apparently he's dead and his daughter is the leader now. We're still trying to figure it all out, but we think someone is paying them to attack coalition ships. Someone who is involved with that invidium mine." She took a long sip, stalling. The next part was going to be hard on both of them. "They claimed to have Seska's son."

His eyes widened a bit, but he said nothing. She knew that several old scars had just ripped open. "I'm sorry. I debated telling you, but better you get it from me than . . ."

"Scuttlebutt?" he finished for her. "Yes, you're right." He seemed to think again, then said, "I take it they didn't have him?"

"No. When push came to shove, they admitted he died a few years ago." She set down the mug. "There's more, I'm afraid. They initially claimed the boy was half-human."

The color drained from his face. "But the Doctor – he was so certain –"

She took his hand. "He still is. They were lying. But everyone on the bridge and on the senior staff on _Odyssey_ heard it, and I had to explain why that was a possibility. It's too juicy to ignore. It will be on the grapevine before we go to bed, if it isn't already."

He chuffed, a bitter sort of chuckle. "That explains the looks I got in the dining hall tonight." He squeezed her hand. "What a hell of a day."

"He wasn't yours," she said. "The Doctor didn't know how to lie then, and he wouldn't now. He knows it's too important."

"I know. It's just . . ." his voice trailed off. Then he looked at her. "That was a very hard time for me. I'd hoped it was behind us for good."

Kathryn leaned back, her head resting against the sofa so that she could stare at the uninteresting ceiling. "Me, too. But I remember how impressed I was, that you cared so much about that child in spite of everything, when you thought he was yours."

"It's the way I was raised," he said. "A man is responsible for his children, no matter how they are conceived." He watched her for a moment, and then said, "You know I never loved Seska."

The tears that welled in her eyes infuriated her. There was no reason to get all weepy. "Yes. I know that now. I wondered then."

"You shouldn't have." With a smile, he hooked a finger under her chin and turned her head to look at him. "Once I met you, that was it."

"Took you long enough to realize it," she said shakily.

"Pot, meet kettle," he said, and kissed her lightly. Putting an arm around her, he pulled her close, and her head rested on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I am now." She sighed, and snuggled closer. "Today was the first day I questioned the decision to come back here. There are so many bad memories here. Do you know, that woman accused me of betraying Mabus? As if he were the one wronged. Oh, there are so many loose ends here that still need to be tied off. Especially in this sector. I made so many mistakes that first year."

His fingers interlaced with hers. "Not so many. And there are good memories, too. And, good and bad, it's the path that brought us together. I wouldn't change any of it."

She was relaxing, and fatigue set in heavily. "Well," she said sleepily, "if I could do it again, I probably wouldn't have cut my hair."

That elicited a genuine chuckle, and he pressed a kiss on her head. "All right, that you can change."

It was the last thing she heard as she drifted into sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Scene 7: At the Vidalia Hospital, 9 Days after Departure (1930)**

He was awake and alive. And in excruciating pain. He glanced around the room. There was someone sitting in the corner, asleep, leaning against the wall. Why was he in pain? "Ow."

The other person leapt up. "Oh, good, you are awake."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Well, as near as we can tell, a gang of thugs attempted to steal supplies from the clinic you work at."

"No . . . that wasn't what happened." He closed his eyes to block the pain and try to remember. "Dr. Klim . . ."

"We have been trying to locate her. We need someone who can access the clinic inventory files and see if anything is missing."

"No, it was her. She . . ." He could feel the bandage around his abdomen. "She stabbed me."

The investigator chuckled. "I highly doubt that. Why would she?"

"I don't know," Krazel confessed, but it was her. "Friesta bit her." He smiled at the thought of the wound the "good" doctor now had.

"Friesta?"

"Madam Tilp's _debarl_. She likes me."

"Poor woman. She's in another room, still hysterical."

"Have someone tell her I'm going to live . . . and thank her. And could you have a nurse come in? I'd like some pain meds."

The investigator nodded. "Maybe later we can get a description of the thugs."

"It wasn't thugs." The investigator continued to ignore him as he left to find a nurse.

Krazel sighed. He felt guilty about his thoughts - he was, after all, a doctor; but he hoped that bite wound became infected. It would be his word against hers. She had the power and reputation. The make-believe gang of thugs would be blamed.

He would tender his resignation in the morning. Maybe Denara needed a research assistant. He had to leave the planet.

The door opened again. Krazel glanced up and sighed. It wasn't a nurse. "I'm Deputy Inspector Bain Bib." Krazel tried to sit up to see just who this new person was, but the pain stopped him. "The nurse will be in shortly. Dr. Krazel, as soon as you are able to be moved, maybe sooner, we'll be transporting you to a safe location."

"What's happening?" Krazel asked.

"We have put out a Planetary Alert for Dr. Lendar Klim, as well as others. I can't explain much more, but she's in more trouble than just stabbing you."

Krazel sighed in relief. "You believe me then?"

Bib nodded twice. "Yes. We have our computer experts working on her computer. We think that after she left you, she tried to introduce a p-22 viroid."

"I'm a doctor," Krazel said, "not a techie. What's this 'p-22 viroid'?"

"She tried to wipe her database. But security came to your rescue pretty quick."

"Thanks to Madam Tilp and Friesta."

"Friesta?"

"The _debarl_. She likes me."

"Apparently she doesn't like Klim," Bib said dryly. "There's quite a blood trail to her office." The door opened again. This time a nurse entered.

"Excuse me, but I need to give the patient his meds. He needs to sleep."

Krazel shook his head. "Give us a minute." The nurse harumphed. He returned his attention to Bib. "There's more going on, isn't there? Why did she do this?"

Bib nodded, "We are getting close, and probably she is trying to flee Vidiia. We'll tell you more later. We're assigning extra security." Two more officers stepped into the room. Bib introduced them as his colleagues, Security Officers Septim Sev and Navin Balk. "Dr. Lem, please, don't talk to anyone but us until we get you moved."

"Of course."

Bib and Sev left the room, but Balk remained behind, taking a chair at the side of the bed. With the officer's approval, the nurse stepped forward and gave Krazel an injection. For the first time in days, Krazel Lem felt secure enough not to fight falling asleep.

* * *

_**ACT III Trust**_

**Scene 1: Federation Embassy, New Earth, 11 Days after Departure (0950)**

"You wanted to see me, Inspector . . . Chal, is it?"

Jerzan turned to the Starfleet security officer and held up a finger to acknowledge him as he spoke into the communication unit Ayala hadn't noticed before he'd addressed him.

"Yes, I understand. You checked on them all? They're all dead?"

Ayala took a seat in the chair which the Vidiian inspector had indicated. All he could hear was an indistinct buzzing through the line, but it sounded like an angry buzz.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that. Send me the images of the death certificates and the computer files she wasn't able to erase. I'll check them over, but I'm sure you're right, Bain. Yes, I received the rest of the audit information. I really appreciate it. I've got to go now. I have the Federation Colony Security Chief here about protecting our witnesses. Yes, I hope so . . . I'll get back to you as soon as I know. Thanks again."

"Sorry about that, Lieutenant . . . Michael Ayala, isn't it? It's very good to meet you. I'm Inspector Jerzan Chal, Vidiian Sodality Security Forces." The Vidiian stood up and bowed to Ayala.

"Yes, that's me. I guess that communication has something to do with why I'm here."

"Yes, I was speaking to my partner on Vidiia. We've got a really serious case we've been investigating for a long time now. In the beginning, we thought it was a simple tax evasion scheme, but now it's morphed into the strong possibility of multiple murders, arson, fraud, and gods know what else. We have witnesses we hope you can protect for us. Your superiors have given us permission to ask for your help. We really need it. We need a safe place for them to stay off our planet."

"Your first colonists have started to arrive on New Earth, haven't they?" Ayala asked.

"Yes, they have. In fact, one couple who were in the first wave of immigrants may be the last surviving employees of one unit of the company we've been investigating. We think the only reason they're still alive is that the murder attempt, in their case, failed. Let me explain. About a year ago, two of the less prosperous residential districts in our capital city went up in flames under suspicious circumstances, but we could never prove it was arson. Quite a few of the workers who lived in this area worked for or had worked for Mupano Industries, as several of the company's divisions were located just outside the burn area. I just found out that Fendon and Syrilla Mund, the mother and father of the family we are asking the Federation to protect, are the only people who are still alive who worked in a certain research laboratory of that company during the time period we are investigating. The family barely escaped with their lives the night of the fire."

"You think the fires were set to murder a lot of potential witnesses at once? Along with a lot of their neighbors who weren't involved? Now, that is cold."

"Absolutely. Thousands died, and most of the workers from that research lab also perished in the fire. The bodies of two other workers were found a couple of years ago at the bottom of a ravine, in a wilderness area on the other side of Vidiia. The time of death was thought to be at least two years prior to the finding of the bodies. There was trauma, but the initial determination was accidental death due to a fall. Now, when we take into account the death of their fellow workers in the fire, we see the possibility of a more sinister cause of death. The authorities in that province are revisiting their findings."

"How many former Mupano lab worker victims are we talking about, between the fire and the two from the fall?"

"Sixteen. We think Syrilla and Fendon were meant to be the seventeenth and eighteenth victims, but somebody slipped up. Just before the Mund family left Vidiia, a couple of very unsavory individuals showed an unhealthy interest in them, but my staff interfered with any plans they may have had. I took it upon myself to make sure the Munds got here safely. However, while we were on our way here, another employee of Mupano Industries was attacked and almost killed by one of the administrators of the company."

"I thought you said everyone from that lab died except for the Munds?"

"Dr. Lem wasn't employed by the company until a short time ago. He's a doctor in one of their clinics. It may be he knows - or they think he knows - something about these deaths, or about the financial issues I've been investigating. Whichever it is, he was attacked; he survived; and he identified this administrator as his attacker. It looks like we've got a dangerous conspiracy here, and we don't know how far up it goes. We've put out a story that the Munds had a 'bad reaction to the anti-viral serum' and had to be brought to the Federation continent, because your people are better able to treat them for a bad reaction, since your colony is better established. We're not even bothering with that story for our other victim. We'll just have him brought straight to your colony. He'll need medical supervision for a while for his stab wounds. I've been assured your medical staff will protect him. It's the Mund family I'm concerned with. The mother and father, their two daughters, and a grandmother who lives with them. They're the ones we'd like you to protect. We don't want any Vidiians anywhere near them until this mystery is solved and they are out of danger."

"May I ask what they know that's turned them into targets?"

Jerzan sighed. "It's a real long story. I can't go into it all right now. Briefly, as I mentioned before, I'm normally a financial investigator. Audits of this company have shown some irregularities that have made me extremely suspicious for some time. I think there's a lot more going on - so much, we aren't even sure what we should be questioning."

"The tip of the iceberg, eh?"

"Well, maybe. I'm not sure what an 'iceberg' is. The thing is, the Munds worked with a very famous researcher, Dr. Dorstov Reyn, who died just as he discovered a cure for the Phage. All his medical records have disappeared. All of them, from his personal physician's records to hospitals where his daughter said he was treated. His body was cremated immediately after death, without the daughter's consent, and the death certificate just gives 'complications of the Phage' as a cause of death. Our doctors always described the body systems that failed from the Phage very specifically, for statistical and research purposes. The company doctor who filled out Dr. Reyn's certificate omitted any details - or at least, there aren't any on the certificate that was officially filed. That's very suspicious. And, amazingly enough, that company doctor died a month after the researcher did. It turns out his body was cremated immediately after death, too.

"We've also found some mysterious payments to a company known to buy goods from Mupano Industries, but the payments are not from the export group to Mupano Industries, they're from Mupano Industries to them. Our suspect in the stabbing is one of the people who signed off on the majority of these payments, along with Mupano Industries' Chief Financial Officer. I remember them well from my audit of the company. Both of them were constantly interfering when I was trying to work. I need to get back to Vidiia as soon as possible to interview both of them again - hopefully, while both are in jail."

"Don't I know that name - Mupano Industries - aren't they involved with this move?"

"They are, Lieutenant Ayala. They are very involved with the Vidiian and Ocampa colonies, but they have almost nothing to do with your Federation settlement. That's why we brought the Munds here to be kept safe. And the man who was just attacked is Dr. Krazel Lem, an associate of Dr. Denara Pel, whom I believe you know."

"Of course I know Dr. Pel. Tell me, Inspector, the name of this export company wouldn't be 'TT Exporters Group,' would it?"

"Why, yes, it would. How do you know that?"

"The name has turned up in a situation Captain Janeway has been investigating. As the colony Security Chief, I've been kept apprised of her findings to date. I understand why you need our help, Inspector, but I have a problem. With the deluge of colonists coming in so quickly, we're really short-handed. Many of my people who aren't traveling with the colonists on _Pioneer_ are helping the Ocampa set up their own security unit, because they didn't need anything very sophisticated while they were living underground. They're just about starting from scratch. So I'm not sure who to assign to your family for . . ."

Later, Ayala said it was either instinct or serendipity that made him look out the window just as Jim Morrow and Angelo Tessoni were walking by, directing two power skids laden with supplies destined for one of Angelo's building sites. Ayala suddenly jumped up and ran to the door. "Inspector, a minute, please. I just thought of someone who might be a possibility, but I need to consult with his current boss first."

"Angelo! Jim! Can I see you two for a minute?" From the doorway, Ayala waved the two close enough so they could speak without shouting.

"Angelo, I need to assign someone for a security detail, and I'm stretched to the limit. Do you think I can borrow Jim for a few days to work with me on this? Inspector Chal of the Vidiian Security Force needs someone to protect a family who just arrived on New Earth. I think the job would be perfect for Jim."

"Oh, man, I'm stretched to the limit, too," Angelo groaned, but one look at the light shining in Jim's eyes made him pause. "But, since Jim has a lot more experience in Security than he does as a builder, I guess I can spare him for a few days. If you really need him that badly."

"We do, we do," Chal said, trying to get past the tall form of Ayala, which was blocking the doorway.

"You willing, Jim?" Ayala smiled. He had no doubt at all what Jim's response was going to be.

"I'd love it," Jim said, with such enthusiasm that even Angelo laughed at his obvious delight.

"Before we steal you away from Angelo, you can help him bring those supplies to wherever they're supposed to be, then come back here. I'll introduce you to Inspector Jerzan Chal when you get back, and he'll explain what he needs from you."

"Back in a jiff," Jim said.

As the two security officers watched them go, Ayala remarked, "I haven't seen that spring in Jim's steps for the past couple of years. He'll do a good job for you, I can promise you that."

"If he loves security work so much, and you need help, why isn't he already working for you?"

"I'd love to have him, but I can't hire him. He's one of the _'Equinox_ Five.' You ever hear of them?"

"Can't say that I have."

"While we wait for him, I'll fill you in the best that I can before Jim gets back. Jim was my shipmate on _Voyager_, but when he first arrived in the Delta Quadrant, he was on another ship that ran into even more trouble than we did . . . ."

* * *

**Scene 2: On the **_**Victorious Morning**_**, 12 Days after Departure (0840) **

Kes managed to balance her mug of tea and a bag of Talaxian sweet muffins in one hand while she fumbled with the door's combination. Once she was able to enter the quarters she shared with Josan's family, she smiled. It was fortunate she had left the shelf/desk raised so she had a place to eat her breakfast. She had anticipated she would need to sit at the desk. As usual, Alixas and Benaren had forgotten to raise their "Murphy Beds" back into the wall before running out after their parents. Taking breakfast in the ship's mess hall with their friends was far more important to them than making their beds! Once they were on New Earth and using this cubicle for their temporary home, they would not have that luxury.

While Kes enjoyed the social aspects of taking meals with the rest of the colonists, sometimes she felt a little _too_ popular in the mess hall. She'd already spent the last twelve days mingling with her people, answering questions, accepting their thanks, and, in general, acting as one of their leaders, even though her position was a practical, not an official one. This morning, Kes felt the need for a little quiet time. She wished to reflect upon this truly once-in-a-lifetime experience, now that this group of colonists was only a few days away from New Earth.

Kes had expected she would need to comfort many of her people, who would be anxious about leaving their home world. To her surprise, few expressed any misgivings about never seeing the caverns of the Ocampa again. A few had commented sadly about older relatives who had chosen to remain behind, preferring to spend their final days where they had spent all of their lives. Most were simply thrilled that they had finally seen their sun, even if it was to be for the first and only time. That little taste of sunlight set the pulses of the Ocampa racing.

Optimism was the order of the day. Having homes spacious enough for rooms dedicated to singular purposes - rather than the claustrophobic all-purpose single room apartments they occupied in the caverns - was a dream the Ocampa had seldom shared with one another. They had never believed such a fantasy might someday be fulfilled. Now they could anticipate being able to look out windows, to see a natural world bathed in the rays of a real sun, with land all around where their children could play out in the open. Many spoke of the pictures they'd seen of New Earth, with its green hills, verdant forests, rushing rivers, and sunny beaches washed by the sea, where a person could actually splash and bathe without worrying that someone would yell at them for fouling limited supplies of drinking water. No one seemed to require the reassurance that Kes had thought she would be called upon to provide her people.

She had underestimated their resilience. After all, she had had a perfect example of this resilience: her own history. Kes had willingly traded life in the caverns for travel on _Voyager_ and had known few regrets as long as she remained on board. It was only much later, after her solo wanderings had brought her unexpected suffering, that she had regretted her choice. She returned to _Voyager_ a changed, vindictive Kes, who was redeemed only after being confronted by a hologram of her earlier, optimistic self.

Afterwards, Captain Janeway had sent Kes on her way home to Ocampa, but not to what would have been her life if she had never left her native planet. Advanced age was not the only difference. Kes had learned too much, not only about the parts of the galaxy she had traveled, but about herself and the true abilities of her people, to conform to the life an elderly Ocampa usually led.

Kes still felt ashamed of the way she'd acted towards her friends on _Voyager_ on that last visit, but not of the result. The result was before her now: a future for her people, when none existed before. Kes doubted many of these emigrants would have similar regrets, if their colony turned out to be as successful as she firmly believed it would be.

She thought of that little shuttle, ensconced over in _Voyager II's_ hold. She had returned it to Captain Janeway for the time being, but Captain Janeway had assured Kes it would remain permanently with the Ocampa colonists once they reached New Earth. "It's outdated technology nowadays," Janeway told her, with a smile. "I've declared it 'surplus equipment.' You'll make good use of it exploring the rest of your new system and obtaining raw materials for your colony." Kes smiled at the memory. The captain had always been so good to her.

She tried hard not think of 'the other,' as Kes thought of her furious past self. The past was the past and could not be changed. She had already experienced quite enough temporal incidents in her life; Kes refused to even contemplate living through another. This was the glorious present, which she fervently hoped would lead to a bright future for the Ocampa. That was what she needed to remember.


	14. Chapter 14

**Scene 3: New Earth, 14 Days after Departure (1230)**

If Jim could have chosen any assignment today, this is the one he'd have picked. It was a beautiful, sunny day, cloudless, yet mild in temperature, with a pleasant breeze floating in the air, tossing the leaves of the trees gently as it passed through the branches. The only thing that might have made it better for Jim was if he'd had his painting kit and an easel, so he could capture a bit of the day on canvas. Maybe he would have included the kids playing football in the clearing in front of them, or maybe he'd just have painted a landscape. He might even have tried to capture the essence of the scene both ways, to paint whatever moved him most later on in greater detail.

Still, what he was doing at that moment was pleasant, too. Syrilla, Fendon, and Jim were sitting in folding camp chairs, lounging in the open area in front of the tent where the family was staying. As they had for much of their time together during the past few days, the couple was verbally shooting the breeze with their "guardian," as Grandma Mund called him. Jim seldom had had an opportunity to chat and trade ideas with people involved with scientific research during the years he was effectively in his own sort of wilderness, after _Voyager_ arrived back in the Alpha Quadrant. Days like this didn't come often, and Jim was going to treasure this one.

"I'm impressed with your knowledge of genetics and medical research, Mr. Morrow," Syrilla said, bringing his attention back from his contemplation of the bucolic scenery. "Most security people I've met, even the ones who were involved with our labs, had very little interest in our work."

"Maybe that would be true of me, too, if I'd always been in security, but actually, I started out as a scientist."

"Really?" Fendon remarked, shaking his head in surprise.

"Yes, when I first enlisted in Starfleet, I was a crewman on a science vessel. I didn't have any rank because I hadn't earned a degree in geology or mineralogy. I'd intended to go back to school for one or the other when my first assignment ended, so I could qualify for officer training. But then my ship got pulled into the Delta Quadrant, and that first assignment lasted for over eight years. "

"But when you returned to your home quadrant on _Voyager_, couldn't you have gone back to school then?" Syrilla asked.

"There were . . . complications." The day seemed a tad gloomier as the familiar pang of guilt reared up in his chest. He looked away from the Munds to clear his head, taking the opportunity to observe the children at play. Luis and Raul Ayala, along with Kajee Laren, were teaching Lirina and Sarya how to play soccer, under the watchful eye of the little girls' Grandma Mund.

"What sort of complications, Mr. Morrow? I can't imagine Captain Janeway not helping you achieve your ambitions. I've heard she's always been very involved with her crew's well-being."

Might as well 'fess up. "She is. However, I wasn't on _Voyager's_ crew when I first came here, Syrilla. I was on a much smaller science vessel than _Voyager_ called the _Equinox_."

"I heard about that," Fendon said softly. "You had a terrible time of it, I hear."

Jim sighed. "Terrible doesn't come close to describing it. We had a very small crew to begin with, and many of them died in the displacement wave that brought us here. A lot of us had to double up on positions out of our area of expertise, just to keep the ship running. That's when I became more of a security man than anything else."

"Oh, and then you were attacked by those aliens. I'm so sorry for you."

There was no suggestion of irony or sarcasm in Syrilla's response. Jim saw Fendon shake his head sympathetically, again, with no hint of censure. After all of the condemnation he'd endured from other people when he'd admitted he was one of the _Equinox_ Five, the Munds' reaction, so very different, was almost startling.

Before he could ask the Munds how they knew about _Equinox_, Jim's attention was drawn back to the children's game. Two men had emerged from the overgrowth surrounding the clearing. He couldn't recognize them immediately. Jim's protective instincts went into overdrive. He had just gotten up from his folding chair, intending to ask for their identification, when one of the men walked between the youngsters at play and kicked the ball far over Luis' head.

Jim heard the Luis' shout of rage as he ran after the ball, which luckily had not gone too far. It banged off a tree stump and bounced back towards Luis. The man who had kicked the ball quickly turned towards Lirina and grabbed her. The second man pushed Lajen down onto the ground to get her out of his way as he reached out for little Sarya. By this time, Jim was running as fast as he could. Time slowed down, as it always had for him in a crisis situation. This, he knew full well, was the attack on his charges that Inspector Chal had anticipated, and he was not about to fail in his mission to protect them.

The next minute or so - because afterwards, Jim realized that was about all the time that actually elapsed from beginning to end - were frightening in their intensity, marked by screams from the children and parents alike.

The man grabbing for Sarya had seriously underestimated young Raul, Lajen, and the elderly grandmother. With a wordless howl of protest, Raul launched himself at the man. Some sort of weapon had appeared in the man's hand, almost by magic. Before he could get a good hold on Sarya or point his weapon anywhere but the ground, however, Raul was pulling down on his arm; and Grandma Mund was hanging around his neck from behind, screaming imprecations that the universal translator could not translate. A second later, an enraged Lajen was banging the hand that held the weapon with a good-sized rock she'd picked up when she'd scrambled off the ground. When the intruder reached back with his free hand to try to dislodge Madam Mund from choking him, his body was no longer shielded by Sarya. Jim now had a clear shot and stunned him.

That left only the other attacker, but this one was more of a threat. He, too, had pulled out a weapon, but he was holding tightly onto Lirina, the weapon pointed at her head. The child was crying for her mother, and for a split second, Jim feared for the child.

The man's true intentions became clear when he moved the weapon away from Lirina's head, pointing it not at Jim, but at the parents who were running behind him. Jim did not yet have a shot from his angle because of the way the man was holding onto Lirina. As it turned out, the attacker never got his clean shot, either.

A soccer ball banged solidly into the side of the man's head. The weapon discharged, hitting the roof of the tent twenty meters behind Syrilla and Fendon. Before the man could collect himself, Luis slid into his legs with a perfect sliding tackle. The man let go of Lirina. As soon as Lirina fell away to the ground, Jim stunned the second intruder.

It was all over. It should have been over, but Jim had a job pulling the grandmother off the first attacker. "Please, Madam Mund, he's no danger to anyone now. Let me contact Lieutenant Ayala to take them into custody."

She was still shouting incomprehensibly at the man on the ground, but when Jim pushed her away she stopped trying to swat the man's head and took to her feet. Jim, thinking she was going to help Syrilla and Fendon comfort their crying little girls, hit his comm badge and contacted Ayala.

"Mike, we've got a situation here, just as Chal predicted. There's been an assault on little Lirina and Sarya, but I'm sure it wasn't really a kidnapping. The parents were the targets, but . . ."

A solid thump from behind him drew his attention. "Madam Mund!" Jim screamed. "Stop that right now! Luis, get her away from him! Thanks, Luis!"

:::Jim, what's going on there?::: Ayala asked, in an alarmed voice.

"You'd better get a team over here quickly before we have to arrest Madam Mund for killing one of the suspects. She just kicked him in the ear and was revving up for another until Luis held her away from him. I hope that creep still has enough of his brains working so he can tell us who put them up to this!"

* * *

**Later that Afternoon **

"Jim, great job!" Ayala said as the two suspects shimmered away in the beam of the transporter, bound for the holding cell in the basement of the almost-completed embassy building.

"It might not have gone so well if it wasn't for your sons - both of them. I had my heart in my throat when Raul went for this Penkane's arm, but thanks to the old lady and Lajen with her rock, everything went okay. And Luis! What a shot with the ball! At first I thought the second guy was going for me, but from this burn on the tent, it's clear he was aiming behind me towards Syrilla and Fendon. It was a murder attempt, pure and simple." Jim touched the scorched tent. "That weapon certainly wasn't set to stun."

Ayala heaved out a big sigh of relief and waved his sons over to him, enveloping both in a big hug. "Thanks to both of you. I love you guys, you know that," he said huskily. Jim looked away, giving Ayala his moment with his family. Lajen was sitting between Sarya and Lirina, surrounded by the Munds. Now that the danger was past, little Sarya was chatting away excitedly. Lirina was leaning against Lajen, with both parents whispering encouragement to their older daughter. Lirina was still sobbing softly. Sarya did not understand the danger she had been in. Lirina did.

When Ayala released his sons, they went back to where Lajen and the Munds were sitting.

Jim turned back to Ayala. "So they're Trabe, huh? Don't think I ever ran into any of them when I was around here on the _Equinox_, but then, we took another direction home than you did."

"Yeah, Trabe. Sworn enemies of the Kazon. I don't know if Senthal would have been so chatty if Madam Mund hadn't kicked him in the head and addled his wits, but with Penkane corroborating what he said, it looks like Chal has more evidence against Mupano Industries. This attempt to murder the Munds confirms that what they know is very important. I think I know what that is. Somebody wanted to silence them."

"About the murder?"

"They worked with Dr. Reyn, Chal told me," Ayala confirmed.

"The hit men's 'employer,' Tycos Indoro' works for Mupano Industries?"

"Tycos Indorin. Yeah, Chal told me he's the Chief Financial Officer, believe it or not. Seems the CFO doesn't mind getting his hands dirty hiring riff-raff. This is big, Jim. We'll need to contact Captain Janeway about this right away."

"What do we do with the family tonight? In the condition it's in now, this tent isn't going to protect them from any rain storms."

"Narel and I will make room for them tonight. From now on, they're staying in one of the finished Federation buildings. I hope these two were the only ones after the Munds, but I'm not taking any chances."

"That makes sense. They'd be safer in a finished building with solid walls." Jim turned towards the Ayala boys and called out, "Hey, Luis, Raul, I think your dad is deputizing you tonight! You've sure proven yourself today!" Jim paused a second before adding, "But, Luis, I'm not sure I want to play soccer with you anymore. That tackle would have called for a major penalty if there'd been any referees around!"

Both boys laughed, and Jim was gratified to see Luis looking proud and confident. Knowing what he did about feeling anything but, he was happy to see the growth in the older Ayala boy. He would be surprised to learn how much Luis looked up to Jim, too, but Luis would make that confession on another day.

Before any of them could say anything else, Lieutenant Ayala received a message over his comm badge. :::Ayala, Jerzan Chal here. Any chance you can spare Jim to help me interview someone later this afternoon? She's on her way here now. We're certain she's connected to this case.:::

Ayala looked at Jim, who was nodding yes to him. "Sure, we've got everything under control here. Where will you be?"

:::We're setting up in a room at your embassy.:::

"I'll send him over to you now." Turning back to Jim, Ayala said, "Busy day for you, Jim."

"I don't mind, although there's something I think you should take care of as soon as possible."

"Sure, Jim. What do you want done?"

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you, since it worked out okay for us, but if kids are going to be playing and running around in that clearing, somebody better go over it and pick up any nasty rocks there. Lajen found her weapon a little too quickly. We don't want anybody to get hurt."

"Unless they're the bad guys, right?" Ayala laughed. "I'll get the kids on it before we go to my place."

Jim looked over at little Lirina, who was still shaken, and said, solemnly, "Yeah, I think it would be a good thing to get them thinking about something other than the bad guys."

Ayala followed Jim's gaze. "Yeah," he replied, also in a subdued tone of voice. "A very good thing."


	15. Chapter 15

**Scene 4: New Earth, 14 Days after Departure (1545) **

Inspector Jerzan Chal glanced around the office the Federation Governor had offered for his use. Diaza had expressed his disappointment that it was poorly furnished and not yet painted. He wondered how the Andorian's aides put up with him. Diaza had given his administrative agent, another Andorian named Glera, six tasks, and poor Daeja Thev had been berated for not having the room completed. Chal had thanked Thev in private while she was showing him the room. How could she have known he was going to need it - when he hadn't known himself?

He smiled as he read the message again. "Excellent." It had taken four days to find her, but Dr. Klim had been caught while boarding a shuttle to one of the outer colonies. She had tried again to introduce the viroid into Mupano Industries computer systems, but the curtain his techs had created to protect the vital evidence had worked - and they had even traced it back to an apartment near Brolen Street. Three security officers were searching it as he reread the message again. "Good, good." They were bringing her to the colony. She would be kept somewhere safe and secure. Klim was his best chance to get the evidence he needed to convict Mupano Tar.

He had to admit Mupano Tar was a superb actor. He'd seemed totally surprised by the revelations about the invidium and blamed Lendar Klim. He'd even produced a file that showed he'd been gathering information on her activities, though he'd only thought she'd been embezzling funds. His team of lawyers had already drawn the lines for the coming battle. To bring Mupano down, he would need a lot more evidence than he presently had.

There was a beep on his console. "Yes?"

:::There is human here, says his name is Jim Morrow,::: Navin Balk announced.

"Excellent, have him escorted up." His day was getting better. Klim would be arriving soon. James Morrow had promise.

He stood as the door opened. "Mr. Morrow, I hope everything is going well?"

"Yes, sir," Morrow replied. "We have the two Trabe assassins down in the basement. We can transfer them to your ship when you are ready to depart. I hear you have another suspect?"

Chal chuckled. "I have Dr. Klim in custody and on her way here; three top officers of Mupano Industries are sitting in confinement somewhere secret; and Mupano Tar is hiding in the Vidiian countryside. His lawyers are with him. I'd like you to assist me with Dr. Klim's interrogation."

Morrow's eyes opened wide, but he smiled. "Thank you . . ." He thought a second. "Hmm, she doesn't know how we question our prisoners. For that matter, I don't know what your methods are."

"We start with questions. We have enough to convict her and some of the others."

"But you want the boss. And he's blaming the underlings." Morrow furrowed his brow. "Offer her a deal."

"A deal?"

"Exile, banishment, jail time instead of executing her in exchange for evidence against Tar."

"Interesting idea."

"I don't know if your legal system is as complex as ours, but it seems to be a common theme in higher civilizations." He shrugged sadly. Chal felt for Morrow. There was a lot he had to learn about these humans, including how their legal system could so completely condemn someone for the wrong, but also necessary decisions of the Captain.

Chal smiled. "My specialty is financial matters. The original plan was just to do a thorough audit on all of Tar's companies, but things escalated very quickly."

"They panicked?"

"I think so. This business with invidium is probably more complicated. Its use and possession has been illegal for over two hundred years, but the penalties weren't that severe until about fifty years ago - assuming anyone survived the experience of being around the stuff."

"Captain Janeway had me bring what information we've gathered on this trip and the first one." Morrow stopped speaking for a second. "As a doctor, I suspect Klim would be familiar with Vidiian biological scanning devices?"

Chal nodded. "One would assume."

"Mike Ayala let me keep the tricorder I had used while guarding your guests. It's an older model - but she won't know what it is, so we can keep her unsettled."

Chal pursed his lips, then nodded several times.

"Please have a seat. We have some time."

Morrow pulled out the tricorder as he sat down. There were a couple of beeps, then Morrow smiled. "Well, _you_ are Vidiian."

"Huh?"

"Some of the information Janeway has in there is how one of the _Voyager_ crew was able to disguise themselves as a Vidiian and infiltrate a mining operation."

"Interesting." Chal chuckled. "We've been such pariahs for so long, I don't think such scans are commonplace even now. Why would anyone want to disguise themselves as a Vidiian?"

Morrow shrugged. "What do you have on this Klim?"

Chal explained what they had discovered in the last few weeks, the attack on one of her staff doctors (and friend of Denara Pel). Krazel had been safely escorted to the colony the day after his attack by one of Chal's colleagues, Navin Balk. The poor man hadn't known anything, outside of some suspicions. Tar seemed to be the only one who hadn't panicked.

He then started looking at the file Janeway had sent him. "Trabe, again?" He glanced up at Morrow. "I don't get it. The Trabe don't normally affiliate with anyone unless there is something in it for them. And yet we keep coming back to the Trabe."

"Is there a use for invidium we don't know about?"

"Bio containment fields, cloaking devices, a slow way to kill oneself. A cloaking device maybe, but considering how unstable the stuff is, I don't see the Trabe being interested in invidium or my witnesses. But the Trabe are known for their blood feuds. I suppose someone wants revenge on the Vidiians."

"By working with a Vidiian?"

"True. Maybe they are after someone else. The Kazon and Trabe have a history of bad relations."

"So I've heard. I believe there is some data in there on Vidiian ships. Janeway was hoping you could track down more information on those ships and pass it on."

"Of course I can." Chal laughed. "I suddenly have had to learn to administrate and delegate. One of my team will gather the information, and then I can pass it on to Captain Janeway."

There was a ding. Chal lifted his hand to halt the conversation while he took the message. "Excellent. Have her taken to Room 2." He lowered his hand. "Dr. Klim has arrived. Shall we?" He studied the human a second. "And by the way, you are, for today, the Federation Liaison Officer. Just don't tell that governor of yours."

Jim started to protest, but Chal shook his head. "It will unsettle her more - and technically I can't have you assist me unless this is true."

Dr. Klim sat at the drab gray table (Chal was sure that Diaza would be appalled at the sight), her shackled hands clasped in front of her. She was disheveled and looked exhausted. Chal almost felt sorry for her. Almost. "Good day, Madam Klim."

"Doctor, please. Would you be polite enough to introduce yourself and . . . this human."

"Certainly, I'm Investigator Chal and this is James Morrow, Federation Liaison Officer."

"I'd rather he wasn't here."

"He will stay. The Federation is very interested in this investigation."

"What investigation? What crime have I committed?"

"Besides attempted murder? I have quite a list." He glanced at Morrow, who was frowning at the tricorder he held. "But first, I am Inspector Jerzan Chal . . ." He gave the date and time for the recording device and advised Klim the interrogation was being recorded

There was a pause when he finished. He took a breath. "What is your name - for the record."

"Lendar Klim, Vice President of Research . . ."

"Just your name please."

"Lendar Klim." The woman's frown deepened and she glared at him.

"How long have you been with Mupano Industries?"

"Seven years, five months and three days. I went from research assistant . . ." She stopped when he held up his hand. "Seven years and some."

"Thank you. What is your current title?"

"Vice President of Research and Development and Chief Medical Officer. I've held that position for about four years."

"Since soon after the death of Dorstov Reyn?" For the first time he saw a look of concern pass over her face.

"In the days after his unfortunate death, I helped reconstruct his notes. Mr. Tar was impressed with my ability."

"My understanding is that Dr. Reyn kept outstanding notes - how was it they had to be reconstructed?"

"That I don't know. What I worked with was some of the worst record keeping I've ever seen." She leaned back in her chair, and there was a faint glimpse of a smile.

"Who are you?" Morrow asked unexpectedly. Chal started to say something, but the intense look on the human's face surprised him.

"I'm Dr. Lendar Klim." She didn't look at the human. "You really should pay attention to what people say. I'd be done with this nonsense and could leave."

"I have been paying attention. I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"And I'll give the same answer I've already given."

"Look lady." He placed the tricorder on the table. "I know my Vidiian counterparts have quite a dossier on you. But I would bet a lot of invidium that they don't know you are not Vidiian." He was leaning over the table, his face maybe an arm's length from her.

Chal stood. "What?" Klim started to stand and swing the shackles toward Jim, who grabbed them and yanked them. Klim fell across the table. "Guards!" The room door opened and two Sodality soldiers entered. "Please keep Klim or whoever she is, sitting."

Morrow let go of the chains and backed away. "She's Trabe." He pushed the tricorder over to Chal, who glanced at it. "So, I ask again, who are you?"

"Feeling smug are you? I'm Lendar Klim. Lendar means doctor in Trabian." She smirked as she leaned back in the chair, ignoring the two guards who stood on either side of her.

"Oh, cut this nonsense," Chal said, not bothering to hide his irritation. "Why would a Trabe want to work for the Vidiians?"

Klim chuckled. "I wanted a job that was more than patching up battle wounds? It's been a fascinating experience."

Chal glanced behind him to look at Morrow, who was staring at Klim. Chal returned his attention to Klim. "We're done with her for the moment. Mr. Morrow, I'd like increased security on her. I need to contact my superiors about what to do next. I'm going to suggest that we give her to the Kazon."

"Sir?" Morrow sounded like he didn't like his statement. Klim's smirk gave way to a look of panic.

"You can't do that! I've been on Vidiia long enough to know your laws."

"Ah, but you aren't Vidiian, are you?" Chal leaned forward. "So, who are you? I won't ask again."

She sat silent for a minute or two, before she spoke. "Klimtrece, third daughter of Mabus and sister of Prime Governor Lotrece. I was sent here by my father to train as a doctor, then he had me stay." She looked resigned to her fate. "Now, what will you do? The Kazon hate my family, they'll kill me . . . slowly."

Chal nodded, not very sympathetically (he hoped). He was going to need a vacation with his wife to remind himself he was not a mean person. "So, why did your father send you here?"

Lendar Klim, Klimtrece, whomever - looked up toward the ceiling for a long time.

"Our father was killed by the Kazon, and Lotrece became leader of his faction. She has been able to add to her holdings until she controls the largest faction of Trabe. We are wandering race, driven from our home world by the Kazon. We are also a dying race. No one will talk about it, but our population is plummeting. There are probably less than two million of us, if all factions are counted. Lotrece followed Father's wishes and fixed her eye on claiming this world, what you call New Earth - but knew there were a number of obstacles, including the native virus and the Vidiians. I had no interest in politics so I had trained as a doctor. Father had sent me to Vidiia to train, what seems a lifetime ago." She glanced down at herself. "I am now so used to this appearance, I don't even dream of what I looked like before."

She was silent again. Chal didn't want to speak, hoping she'd say more.

* * *

**Klimtrece's Story**

"Thank you," Dr. Reyn said as I handed him the sample. "You've become a real asset to the lab." I remember smiling at him. I had been on Vidiia for a number of years, but I was still relatively uncomfortable in my Vidiian disguise. At least my father Mabus had been correct that security was pretty lax. I'd had my retinal images scanned so I could enter the secure areas of the lab, but no one had ever checked if I was really Vidiian. It was amusing, in a sad way. Too many alien body parts, he'd said. My thoughts were interrupted by a beep at Reyn's console.

"Mr. Tar, how good of you to return my call." Reyn turned to look at me. "Please excuse me. I'll contact you when I'm finished talking with the boss."

I returned to my space just outside Reyn's office lab. I had some clear plastic ear pieces - almost invisible to a casual glance - that I inserted into my ear. Reyn was even more lax than the average Vidiian. He never swept his office for listening devices. I knew he had been arguing with the various department heads for the last couple of weeks, ever since he'd quietly announced he had it. Everyone understood what "it" was.

"I'm sorry, Doctor," Tar's voice said. "We cannot allow the Antiphagia to become public domain. We've a lot of money invested and must . . ."

"You will recoup your investments when a healthy population starts buying your multitude of other goods," Reyn shouted. I hadn't needed the listening devices to overhear that comment. "And I argued against going to that other group years ago. We didn't need their input. We have done this on our own."

I had wondered about this mysterious other group. I'd heard rumors that some of the research data had been supplied by a group of aliens. I was still too new to hear the good gossip.

But that gave me an idea. Reyn . . . If I kidnapped him and his notes - making sure there were no extra copies anywhere. Mupano Tar would surely negotiate with my sister for Reyn and his notes - or maybe just his notes - in exchange for the planet we wanted - and, of course, the vaccine against the viral plague on the planet. I had known that the vaccine existed; once again _Voyager_ was involved in that story. That ship meddled everywhere, it seemed.

I decided to contact my sister so a ship would be waiting. The hard part would be Reyn. Unconscious, he would be conspicuous and hard to move anywhere. I decided on a mind drug, one that would open his mind to my suggestions - he would eagerly follow me. My coworkers already thought I was his lover; no one would be surprised when we left together.

Two days later I offered him a cup of Jala juice laced with Somnabulain. Five minutes later he was dead. It was an accident, but now I had to deal with a body. It was late, so pretty much everyone had gone home. I rolled his body into a lower storage cupboard. If anyone came by, I would say I was working late and Reyn had already left. I couldn't wait to leave Vidiia. It smelled funny - the Trabe were naturally cleaner. I started to download his files into my data chip.

Imagine my horror when the lab door opened and a stranger entered. "Where is Reyn?"

"He's left for the day. May I help you?"

He stared at me a few seconds. "You're Lendar Klim. Please leave the office." That's when I noticed the two large shapes in the shadows behind the stranger. This was not a friendly visit. Reyn had angered someone.

I only needed a few more seconds, then I would have the data and could activate the viroid that would wipe out all his data on the system.

"Certainly. Are you the cleaning crew?" I was stalling for the few seconds I needed.

"Yes. Apparently the safety inspectors were appalled at the state of the lab." I did not mention that the lab was immaculate. As soon as the data was transferred, the viroid automatically inserted itself.

I was scared. I was pretty sure I wouldn't leave alive - so close to my goal. There was no mistaking what the stranger and his shadows wanted. Too bad I'd already done their work. I was pretty sure these were Mupano's thugs, sent to get Reyn's notes and kill him, so the Antiphagia would not be made public.

"You don't need to continue. Tar sent you to deal with Reyn. I've already done that. You need me. I know where the data is now."

The stranger started to chuckle.

"Have him die of Phage complications, then announce his notes were a mess. I can then work on 'restoring' them." I wondered at my audacity, but the stranger's chuckle had me thinking I could succeed and stay alive. If this was my ticket to working directly with Mupano Tar, I could really help my people.

"You're good at this." He turned toward the thugs and motioned them to leave. "I'm Tycos Indorin."

"Tar's Chief Financial Officer?" I'd seen his name on various documents.

"And Mupano's fixer. I know a lot of inconvenient people. Remember that."

"Yes, sir. Reyn is over here." I opened the cupboard, and pulled the body so it rolled out.

"Leave it here. Now, the data?"

After an hour of negotiating, I was promoted. The next day we told everyone that Reyn had died of the Phage while hard at work at his last experiment.

Then the mysterious aliens (Tar called them a team of experts in all areas) took Reyn's notes that I had carefully "reconstructed" and agreed it would work. And it did. The Antiphagia provided permanent immunity to the Phage. Several months later, after the new Antiphagia vaccine was announced, the lab was closed. Most of the researchers were laid off. A few were moved to other facilities - and two that had voiced concerns about the circumstances of Reyn's death disappeared. On a planet where death was common, no one noticed. Or if anyone had, they kept their mouths closed.

But then I learned just how much trouble Mupano Industries was in. The group of aliens (I later learned were called the Think Tank) had extracted a huge sum and demanded more. I also knew that after the Antiphagia was released, Mupano's prime source of income (organ harvesting and the surgeries) had vanished. I spent a lot of time quietly looking through the accounts. I knew that invidium had a huge potential market - and when I suggested it to Tycos, he went to the boss. He took all the credit for the idea, but that was okay. I also encouraged Mupano to invest in clinics to help the survivors of the Phage. This he was more reluctant to do, as they had a lower profit margin, but when he realized just how much it raised his public image, he funded even more.

Lotrece couldn't decide at first if she was pleased at how things turned out or disappointed - she was still pretty upset at the Kazon. I was not surprised at Father's death. It had been so long since I'd seen him, I didn't grieve much. What finally made her happy was my suggestion that the Trabe might be willing to participate in the transport of the invidium. Mupano offered them a prototype invidium mask in exchange, to the delight of my sister and her husband. I don't know and really don't want to know how many Kazon ships she was able to destroy.

Within another year I was promoted to Chief Medical Officer and Vice President of Research and Development. The hardest part was pretending to worry about the side effects of the Antiphagia - especially the sterility it caused. Tar was just as lax as the rest of Vidiia. No one had even once thought to check to make sure I was really Vidiian.

Then the Ocampa and Federation became involved. My sister's obsession with revenge came to the forefront - and the planet for the Trabe's new home world forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

**After Klimtrece's Story**

Morrow had sat on the table during her narrative, and as she finished he was shaking his head. Chal remained silent for another few minutes. He didn't have the authority to offer her any deal, but she had given them Mupano Tar and Tycos Indorin. But first . . .

He stood quickly and exited the room. He had to make sure the rest of his prisoners and suspects really were Vidiian. For that matter, he'd have his staff checked too. His aide looked surprised at the request, but quickly sent the transmissions. Chal needed to talk to the Vidiian President, his father-in-law. Klim was now a political problem.

"I hope everything is going well?" Governor Diaza said. "I am surprised that you have Mr. Morrow helping you. I will be happy to find you a better representative, with the qualities that represent the best traditions of Federation and Star Fleet. I'm sure my attaché, Daeja Thev, has ample time to assist you."

"I like Morrow," Chal said. He knew better than to let his frustration show, "and as for better qualities, maybe you shouldn't be working with me. I had three surgeries to avoid dying from the Phage. But, I do need a secure place to keep my prisoner."

"I will have my staff make the arrangements." Diaza walked away quickly.

"Thank you," Chal said to the empty space. He glanced at his aide. "I hope I don't grow up to be like him."

Navin Balk chuckled. "I hope you don't. One is bad enough. He came by about an hour ago quite upset that you had that human in there. I was tempted to tell him Morrow was the Federation Liaison Officer. But he was pretty upset and I figured he'd do something drastic."

"I'm glad you didn't. Klim told a very interesting story - and probably Diaza would have been appalled enough to stop the interrogation. I need to send a confidential message."

"To your wife?" Balk asked with a hearty laugh.

"I take back the thanks," Chal smiled, then frowned. "Klim may be the witness we've wanted."

"So we have Tar?"

"Maybe. I hope so. Find the security officer, Ayala. I need a very secure place for Klim - and I think I upset Diaza."

* * *

**Scene 5: New Earth, 15 Days after Departure (1135) **

Navin Balk was standing just a bit too formally for the news he had to be good, Jerzan Chal decided. He glanced over at Jim Morrow, who was sipping some water. They had just completed another productive interview with Klimtrece. Once she'd started to talk, the only thing keeping her from talking for hours was the need for sleep.

"Just give me the bad news," Chal sat down. "The raid?"

Balk nodded. "Somehow Tar knew the troops were coming. He wasn't there. Our people are going through everything right now. We have additional troops at his other properties. He does own a number of ships - and we still haven't accounted for all of them."

Chal sat quietly a few minutes. Mupano Tar had been staying on his huge estate on Vidiia. He'd known the moment they'd started planning the raid that there were too many involved to keep it secret. "Very well. You've already ordered a search of our colonies and ships?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good, I'll contact President Dop shortly, though I'm sure he's already heard. But I would like to contact Captain Janeway now." He glanced at Morrow. "I'd like both of you to attend."

He wanted to know more about Janeway's contact with the Trabe and how it fit in with what Klimtrece had told them.

Of course, Governor Diaza had granted him access to the secure communications center in the building. He knew full well that the Governor would expect to be invited to any communications he made. That wasn't happening today.

It was a comfortable room, with nice cushy chairs and a well-crafted table in the middle. Jim chuckled as they entered. "Let me; I know how to contact _Voyager_." Jim walked over to a big screen and entered some data. It shimmered to life.

"Ah, Commander Tuvok."

:::Mr. Morrow. Is there a problem with the colony?:::

"No, sir. This is Inspector Jerzan Chal and Security Officer Navin Balk. They are Special Investigators from Vidiia. This is Commander Tuvok, Janeway's second in command."

Chal stepped forward. "I wish to speak with Captain Janeway."

Not even a second later, a tired Captain Janeway appeared on the screen. :::I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway.:::

"I'm Inspector Jerzan Chal." He held up his identification. He spent the next half hour explaining who Lendar Klim really was, (he noticed Janeway wince at the name of Klim's sister) and the information she'd given them on Tar, his companies, his dealings with the Think Tank and the Trabe. He appreciated that Janeway let him complete his tale before she spoke.

:::So, Tar used the invidium to pay the Think Tank for an Antiphagia his staff had created?:::

"That part is still confusing. According to Klimtrece, the Think Tank did offer valuable contributions for the final, permanent Antiphagia, but most of it is beyond what biology I had in school. I'm hoping to find someone with no connection to Mupano Tar or his research facilities to make more sense of that data."

:::I'm sure our Dr. Zimmerman would be more than happy to look. What about Dr. Pel? . . . oh wait, she worked for him too.:::

"It seems almost everyone did at some time or another. But your doctor is an excellent choice."

:::I met Mr. Tar. I didn't like him, but I never thought he would be such a . . . bastard. He really used a lesser form of the Antiphagia to keep his slaves at various mines in line?:::

"Apparently. The original researcher created a short term Antiphagia, which lasted several days, according to Klimtrece. Tar didn't bother to send the permanent cure to some of his operations. She's given us some of the locations where the workers may need to be treated with the permanent Antiphagia. We'll be sending ships out to find these people. When I mentioned Lotrece, you seemed to recognize the name."

:::Yes, we were just introduced. The Trabe have some sort of masking system that effectively cloaks their ships. It uses invidium, which may just be one of the most unstable molecules in the universe.:::

"I'd never heard of invidium until I started this investigation. I had to learn about it quickly. This Think Tank must know a lot more than we do."

:::They probably do. Arrogant bastards that they are. We had a run in with them a few years ago. We don't know if they are with us anymore.:::

"There may be more than one such group."

Chal stopped speaking for a second. "One other thing, where is the invidium mine? Mupano Tar has disappeared."

She raised her eyebrows, then nodded. :::You think he's hiding on the planet?.:::

"I don't know, but it is a logical idea. I can arrange with the president to have a loyal fleet rendezvous with you. I'd like permission to come aboard with my team when you arrive." Her eyes moved to his team, then she nodded.

:::We'll have to rush the disembarkation of the Ocampa.::: She glanced over her right shoulder before continuing. :::We'll be in orbit for about six hours. We'll beam you and your team up before we depart. It'll be tight.::: She paused, before looking beyond Chal. :::Jim, it's good to see you.:::

Morrow looked pleasantly surprised to be so acknowledged, at least, that was how Chal interpreted his human partner's expression.

Captain Janeway continued, :::We're less than half a day from the colony, Inspector. Why don't you make the arrangements from your end? I'll send the coordinates.:::

Chal responded, "Excellent. I have to say, I have found working with the Federation to be a very interesting. I look forward to continuing the partnership."

:::It's been an experience for us, too.::: She smiled at them.

* * *

**Scene 6: **_**Voyager II**_** in Orbit over New Earth, 15 Days after Departure (1920)**

Lieutenant Ishtak, Security Chief of the Federation Ship, _Voyager_, clasped his hand around the most dangerous foes he'd ever faced. "What do you think you are doing?" The two Ocampan boys started shaking. Ishtak had no clue how old they were. The speed at which the Ocampa matured was frightening.

"Shouldn't you be at the transporter room, not stealing food from the kitchen?"

"Grandmama Vertris said we couldn't take our stuff with us. I was hungry, so my brother and I came here to make sure we were fed before going to the planet."

Ishtak let the hand go and stood up. The two boys just stared up at him. "There will be plenty of food on the planet, even for two miscreants like you. Come, you need to tell your grandmama what you have done."

There was a squeak from both boys - maybe they weren't as old as he thought. "Grandmama?" they said in unison.

"Come." He motioned them toward the door of the dining hall. Councilor Vertris had approached him half an hour ago, nearly panicked after her two grandsons had vanished. It hadn't taken him long to find the two boys. Thank Kahless for _Voyager's_ internal sensors. What was supposed to have been an orderly two or three day disembarkation of passengers at New Earth, had turned into a mess. Janeway wanted to assist the Vidiian fleet in pursuing that Mok'tah Tar, so she had ordered all the Ocampa to transport down in six hours. He should be able to relax once all the Ocampa had left. He couldn't think of the last time he spent chasing so many children around.

He sighed as he and his "prisoners" reached the lift. Miral had found a spot in his heart, and despite the running around, the Ocampan children had delighted him. Maybe when he returned to the Alpha Quadrant he would visit Qo'noS and find a wife.

His attention returned to the two boys. "Your grandmother is very worried. Your family is scheduled to transport down in less than an hour."

"You aren't taking us to the Brig?"

"Kahless, no! But I will let your grandmother know that your punishment for stealing food from the kitchen will involve doing what the humans call 'community service.'" He'd let her pick what service, it would probably be worse than anything he would think of.

"I think I would rather stay in the brig," the darker haired boy said just as the door opened.

"The brig?" Lieutenant Paris asked with a smile. "Just what did these two banditos do?" T'Pel in her bright red robes bowed her head in greeting. Miral was dressed in matching robes, but with a big smile on her face.

"I get to stay with Trana!" Ishtak remembered that Trana was the youngest granddaughter of one of the councilors.

Tom bent down. "Yes, you do, Sweetheart. Mommy and I hope you have a great time." He stood again. "Councilor Vertris is just outside the Transporter Room. She is quite frantic." He glanced down at the two boys. "I would think you were old enough to know better."

Like caught boys the galaxy over, they hung their heads.

"I see your grandmother," Ishtak said, pointing down the hall. "Go to her." The two boys ran down the hall. He watched as their grandmother hugged them, then stepped back. "Anything else happen while I was pulling them out of the kitchen?"

"Not a thing. We did bring in more guards to try to keep the children corralled. I can't believe that fifteen children can find so much to get into." Tom glanced down at Miral. "She and T'Pel will be in the last group to beam down. Our new guests are expected in a few minutes. Janeway wants them on the bridge when they arrive. If . . ."

"I'll escort them to the bridge myself. Unless my skills are needed in finding more thieves and 'banditos'?"

Tom laughed. "I think we've finally corralled them - and once they're planet bound, they'll be someone else's concern." He waved, and Ishtak noticed B'Elanna heading their way.

T'Pel looked at him as Tom tried to restrain Miral from running toward the Chief Engineer. "I will be talking with Councilor Vertris about schools for the Ocampan children. I will also be able to keep an eye on Miral."

Ishtak bowed as he took his leave. He needed to meet their guests.

The Transporter Room was not as crowded as he had expected. He nodded his head when the transporter operator glanced at him. Suddenly there were four figures on the pads. "Welcome to _Voyager_. I'm Lieutenant Ishtak, Chief of Security."

"Jerzan Chal," the lightly scarred Vidiian said. "This is Detective Devin Balk and Officer Driw Wilk. I believe you know Mr. James Morrow. Our status?"

"Captain Janeway is waiting for you on the bridge. She will update you. We should be breaking orbit in two hours."

"Excellent."

The bridge was quiet when Ishtak entered with their guests. He soon realized why. Governor Diaza was on the view screen, looking very displeased.

"Again, Governor," Janeway said with a great deal of calm. "I apologize that Captain La Forge and myself will not be able to attend your reception, but you have to admit this is an excellent opportunity for us to show our support for our new allies. But Ambassador Neelix and his wife will attend."

Diaza glared at her, then conceded she was correct and the screen went dark. "Just because you didn't think of it yourself is . . ." Janeway caught herself and stopped. She turned around. "Inspector Chal, it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Mr. Morrow, it is good to see you again." The rest of the introductions were made, then Janeway motioned them toward her ready room. "Lieutenant Ishtak, please inform me when _Voyager_ and _Odyssey_ are ready to break orbit, or if the Sodality Fleet Commander contacts us."

"Yes, ma'am." He strode over to his station.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Act IV - Neverland**_

**Scene 1: Trabe Ship, in Orbit Above "Neverland," 18 Days after Departure (0850) **

Tokane and Lotrece were asleep in their quarters when the comm sounded its emergency signal. Its piercing noise cut through heavy layers of dreams to bring instant alertness, and Tokane jumped out of bed. "What is it?" he asked, not using visual since he was not dressed.

"Sensors show ships approaching," his night watch commander said tightly. "The two Federation ships and at least half a dozen Vidiian Security Force vessels."

Clutching a robe around her, Lotrece stood beside him. "There's been nothing from Klimtrece," she said, frowning.

"Put the Fleet on battle alert," Tokane told his night watch commander. "I want every ship ready for combat in five minutes." He cut the comm and began dressing hurriedly. "How could they have discovered our location? Something must be wrong."

"No, Klimtrece would have warned us if they planned an attack. It doesn't make sense." Lotrece also spoke as she hastily grabbed her everyday clothing. "Our employer promised there would be support from within Vidiia. This must be it."

"That's a big assumption for a battle plan." Tokane sat to pull on his boots, still shirtless.

"No, no it's not, not really," Lotrece replied excitedly, picking up speed with each word. "I can see it – Janeway and the Federation want to find us. Our allies are leading them here so we can destroy them and the Vidiians can claim we alone were responsible. It fits, Tokane, it fits!"

He looked at her dubiously. "Why hasn't someone told us?"

"I don't know." For just a moment she seemed to question herself, but then her enthusiasm reasserted itself. "Of course – they can't risk a transmission until they are actually here."

All his instincts, all his experience, told him she was wrong. It was a poor strategy and worse tactics, and up until now their employer had never shown a weakness in that regard. If she was correct, this was a plan of desperation; and if she was wrong, it was their last stand. But as he looked at her face, he knew it didn't matter. Either way, they would go down fighting. The time for running and hiding had passed. They would never again have the resources and the internal support for this risk.

Resignation led to a kind of peace within. He was ready to face victory or death; there would be no defeat. "I wish," he said mildly, "that you would beam down to the planet. As Prime Governor, you will be needed to coordinate events after . . . the battle."

Oblivious to everything but the prospect of destroying _Voyager_ and Janeway, she shook her head impatiently. "No, I will be at your side. This is _it,_ my love. I must be there."

There was no time to argue, and no point to it either, he realized. She was determined to be on the ship, and as Prime Governor she could overrule him. "As you say."

They finished dressing and left their quarters in a quick walk; it wouldn't do to appear overly alarmed. They reached a cross corridor, and she stopped. "I will be in Engineering. I don't trust Sartol not to panic when things get hot. Don't worry, I will keep the device functional."

He nodded, then grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her, hard and swiftly. "To the end, my love."

She smiled radiantly. "Oh, yes."

The bridge was already fully manned and abuzz with activity as he entered. The night watch commander stood to relinquish the captain's chair. "_We _are ready, War Lord. Karnik's ship reports it cannot be combat ready in time; its shields are still offline, and its device has not been cleared by the installers."

Three ships. He prayed to the seven gods that Lotrece was right, or they wouldn't last long enough to make even a memorable stand. After a quick scan of the incoming vessels, he opened a comm throughout his ship and the rest of the Trabe ships. "This is War Leader Tokane. In a few minutes, we will face two Federation cruisers and half a dozen Vidiian Security ships. Take heart; the Vidiian Security ships are our allies and will assist us in the destruction of our enemies.

"This is our moment. It is not only our best opportunity to avenge our people for the grievous betrayal by the Federation, it is also our greatest chance to earn the planet we have been promised. There can be no hesitation, no doubt. We must risk all we have to gain everything we want. Today is for courage, for determination, and for all that it means to be Trabe. Today, we will win our future." With a pound of his fist, he closed the comm and turned to his Ops officer. "Tell them, battle plan 'Judgment Day' and activate masking devices as soon as they are in position."

The minutes that ticked by as they waited for the invading ships were the longest of his life, but finally they appeared: _Voyager _and _Odyssey_ and six smaller but heavily armed Vidiian patrol craft. They appeared, and then they stopped abruptly for no apparent reason. It was almost as if they knew where the Trabe ships waited.

"War Leader," his Ops officer said in shock, "we are being hailed. It is Captain Janeway."

Tokane did not allow his dismay to show on his face. "Ignore it. They are trying to flush us out. Remain silent."

"Sir, I think you should hear this." The Ops officer looked almost terrified.

Whatever it was, Tokane knew it wasn't good. He slipped an earpiece in place, and said, "My ears only. Now."

The connection caught Janeway in mid-sentence. ::: . . . masking device is fruitless. We can identify the invidium signature. We know where you are, we know your numbers, and we know your armament. You should know that Klimtrece has been arrested and has told us everything. If you surrender to us now, we will help your civilian population find a home. You are outnumbered and outgunned. You cannot win this battle. Do what is right for your people.:::

"Cut it off," Tokane snapped, ripping the earpiece out of his ear, and hitting the comm. "All ships, prepare to fire."

At once, a message came in from the captains of the other two ships, protesting. "Do not question me!" Tokane roared. "That was Janeway, the betrayer. She lies to demoralize us. Prepare to fire!"

He sat back, and readied himself. "Aim at _Voyager,_" he said. _And we will see if our employer has kept his word._ "Fire."

Two torpedoes sped across space, their aim true. Both hit _Voyager's _shields and dissipated while causing only minimal damage.

"The Vidiians have locked torpedoes," Ops reported, and then he looked up. "At us. They are aiming at us."

So. There would be no allies, no aid. Before Tokane could reply, three of the Vidiian patrol ships fired torpedoes, and in the blink of an eye, all three struck. The ship rocked, and sparks seemed to ignite everywhere on the bridge. The force nearly threw Tokane out of his seat, but he managed to hold on. "All ships, evasive maneuvers! All ships, return fire!

His crew obeyed, and another volley of torpedoes streaked out. Again, all were true despite the twisting course the pilot navigated; one struck a Vidiian ship; and one hit _Odyssey. _ Tokane realized that although the other two Trabe ships were also moving, only one had fired, and that was a clean miss. "Mestol, you coward!" he bellowed into the comm at the captain of the insubordinate ship. "You were ordered to fire!"

There was no response, and the Vidiians fired again. Two more hits, and more damage. He heard a ripping sound that he had never heard before, and it turned his blood to ice. "War Leader!" he heard Sartol call from Engineering. :::The shields are down. We cannot survive – agh-:::

Lotrece spoke into the comm. :::I have dealt with the problem, War Leader.:::

Ops said, "Another message from Janeway."

Tokane nodded, and gestured for it to be put on visual. Kathryn Janeway, enemy of the Trabe, looked untouched by the violence around her. :::Your shields are down, Tokane. You cannot survive another attack. We don't want to destroy you. Our promise holds. If you surrender, we will help your civilians find a home.:::

Over the comm, Lotrece nearly screamed, :::No! We will not surrender! Our allies are coming!:::

:::If you mean Mupano Tar,::: Janeway said without missing a beat, :::I'm afraid not. He was your employer, wasn't he? At the moment he is a fugitive, fleeing an arrest warrant. He can't help you anymore.:::

:::You are still a liar, Janeway.::: To Tokane's ear, his wife sounded desperate. :::Mupano Tar is too powerful. You can't touch him.:::

:::He was powerful,::: Janeway agreed. :::But not now. He's been exposed; his company has been exposed; and your sister has been exposed. Whatever he promised you, he can't deliver. He's through.:::

:::He promised us a home if we remove the Federation from this sector.::: There was a pause, and the sound of a deep breath. :::And I swear before the seven gods, if I cannot remove the Federation, I will at least remove _you._ War Leader, implement the final operation.:::

Tokane nodded. At some level, he had known it would end this way since the klaxon woke him. "All ships," he said calmly. "Prepare to provide covering fire."

Ops reported dully, "The masking device has been deactivated."

"Yes," Tokane said. _"Voyager_ will experience the nucleosynthesis cascade just as we will. Helm, aim for _Voyager, _best possible speed. We will be our own torpedo, striking our enemy directly. We will die, but we will die heroes as we avenge our people. Fire at will."

The helmsman nodded grimly and complied.

As the ship flew toward _Voyager _like a poisoned arrow, he hit the comm. "Lotrece, are you there?"

:::Always, my love,::: she replied calmly.

_Odyssey_ fired two torpedoes at the same time as two of the Vidiian ships. Tokane watched them, hot dots of energy that were oddly beautiful against the darkness of space. There was, he noted almost absent-mindedly, no covering fire from the other Trabe ships, only torpedoes from his own ship that lead their way. It was simply a race to see which was faster, the Trabe ship or the enemy weapons.

With his last thoughts, Tokane, War Leader of the Trabe, knew the answer - and he knew he had lost.


	18. Chapter 18

**Scene 2: On Neverland, 18 Days after Departure (1140)**

Sam Lavelle was retching.

Harry Kim watched him sympathetically. The first time he had seen someone suffering from the ravages of the Phage, he had nearly been sick himself. Sam was reacting not only to the disease, but also to the circumstances.

Odd circumstances, certainly. Since Tokane's ship had been destroyed by the combination of a torpedo hit and a massive nucleosynthetic cascade, nothing had gone as expected. Instead of fleeing or continuing to fight, the other two Trabe ships had immediately surrendered. They seemed delighted to be able to safely deactivate their invidium masking devices and give themselves over to the coalition. They were so cooperative, in fact, that Captain Janeway delegated the oversight of their ships to the Vidiian Security Forces.

They then turned their attention to the planet below, the one they called Neverland. Whether by accident or design, their scanners were unable to get any reliable data about the lone, expansive mining complex. They were surprised again when one of the new prisoners, Captain Mestol, volunteered what he knew. It was all second hand, from Tokane, but everything about his body language suggested that Captain Mestol did not like what he had heard. "There aren't many people down there. About 50 miners at any given time, a small administrative and medical staff, a handful of engineering types, and a couple of medical personnel." He paused, then added, "And the guards. They were mercenaries, Tokane said, and the only ones who would be capable of putting up a fight. But there weren't many, maybe six or so."

So Captain Janeway had dispatched a large security force to secure the facility. Tuvok led the _Voyager_ group and was in charge of the mission, while Sam Lavelle brought a team of equal size from _Odyssey. _They joined forces just outside the Administration building, with every expectation of meeting resistance or possibly some defensive surprise.

And they were surprised, but not in the way they had anticipated. Instead of a defensive force, they found the Administration complex oddly deserted. There were signs of a hurried departure – some chairs overturned, some Comm monitors smashed – but no sign of anyone in the first part of the building they explored.

They were close to declaring the first level clear when Harry spotted her – a Vidiian woman cowering behind a work station, trembling visibly. Phaser pointed at her, Harry said, "Stand up, please. Let me see your hands."

He almost felt badly about his commanding tone; she was shaking so badly she could barely stand. Using the edge of the work station for support, she pulled herself up and raised her hands. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked in abject terror.

She was either an incredible actress or no threat at all. "That depends," Harry said in a conversational tone he hoped would help her settle down. "Are you planning to kill me?"

"I was supposed to," she said, "but I can't. I never killed anyone."

Harry looked at her closely. She seemed very young, but she also showed signs that she had once had the Phage – the thin hair and scars on her face were giveaways. He guessed she wasn't much past the age of majority, maybe twenty-two or twenty-three. "That's good," he said. He still didn't lower his phaser, though. "What's your name?"

"Benessa Rahm," she said. "May I put my hands down? This is painful."

Harry nodded. "Why don't you sit down." Over his shoulder he called to Tuvok and Sam. "I found someone."

Benessa sat in an office chair that seemed built for economy, not comfort. Immediately her shoulders hunched forward and she covered her face with her hands.

Tuvok and Lavelle came over. "This is Benessa Rahm," Harry told them, deliberating keeping his tone non-threatening. "She works here, and she is very frightened." Sam looked at him like he was crazy, but Harry's gut told him that this girl was not a threat and might even be helpful, if she could just calm down and trust them a little.

Tuvok apparently understood that unspoken logic. "My name is Commander Tuvok," he said matter-of-factly. "What is your job here, Benessa Rahm?"

Without looking up, she mumbled, "I'm a Clerical Assistant, Second Class." She lifted her head. "I didn't do anything wrong, really."

"What did you do?" Tuvok asked patiently.

"Mostly I organized the requisitions and handled supplies." Her lips trembled. "I just did what they told me."

"Who are 'they'? And where are they?" Tuvok asked.

"They left," she said, sounding angry. It was an improvement over terrified. "When the alarms sounded and they saw all the ships coming in, they packed up and left. They said they'd come back when you were gone, but that if you came here I was supposed to destroy the records and try to stop you." Her voice raised. "Why would they leave me here? I always obeyed them."

Sam said, "So there's no one else here?"

"None of the bosses," she told him. "They put the miners on lockdown, and they all left, even the guards and the medical staff, I think. I'm not sure." She looked at Harry. "If you're not going to kill me, can you let me go to the bathroom? "

Sam Lavelle looked like he might choke. Tuvok, as usual, was unperturbed. Harry said, "We can do that, Benessa, but then we've got more questions for you."

They called two of the women on the security team to escort the young woman. "What do you think?" Sam said. "Have they all left?"

"It is plausible," Tuvok said, "however, I am not yet convinced. Mr. Kim, you seem to have some rapport with her. Please question her when she returns. Mr. Lavelle, please continue to search."

Within a few minutes Benessa returned, much calmer and very willing to tell Harry anything he wanted to know. The bosses, she told him, were contractors from TT Exporters Group, but she'd heard them talk about something called the Think Tank like it was where they were from. The Administrator, Molan Var, had gone with them. She hadn't seen the Assistant Administrator Mr. Wom for several days and didn't know where he had gone. Normally, there would be six guards and a couple of medical personnel in the facility, but she thought they had left, too. "I don't know about the people in the Infirmary," she finished.

"Who's in the Infirmary?" Harry asked.

"Mostly miners. Sometimes they develop an allergy to the medication. Sometimes the medication is withheld for a few days past the normal dose date as punishment. Sometimes it just stops working for them." She looked at Harry sadly. "It's an awful punishment. The pain is so bad. Sometimes we can hear them moaning all the way down the hall."

Harry stared at her, hoping he had misunderstood. "Are you talking about the Phage?"

She blinked. "What else would I be talking about?"

"But the Antiphagia – it cures the disease."

"Well, yes." Benessa looked at him as if he were slightly dim-witted. "That's why we came here, you know. We get the Antiphagia for free. The weekly shots are about the only benefits of working here."

"But the Antiphagia is a single dose," he said, as much to himself as to her. He really didn't like the picture that was forming in his mind.

"No, it's not. It's weekly." She shook her head. "Believe me, I know. If you miss a dose you know it right away. Like I said, the pain comes back really fast."

Harry stared at her. Was it possible that Mupano Tar and his accomplices had somehow altered the Antiphagia to keep his workforce in line? How could anyone who knew the terrible, horrific damage caused by the Phage do such a thing? Activating his communicator, he called Tuvok and Lavelle. "I need to brief you on something. And I think we need a medical team down here, quickly."

After the briefing, he and Sam Lavelle had gone to find the Infirmary. They would have found it even without Benessa's directions; the air quality changed as they entered a narrow corridor. "What is that smell?" Sam said, making a face.

"Rotting flesh," Harry said grimly. "That's the smell of the Phage." Then they heard the groaning coming from the other side of a closed door.

Sam hesitated. "Is it safe? Do we need biohazard suits?"

"Alpha Quadrant species are immune," Harry said. "We'll be all right."

They walked in, phasers at the ready just in case, but again, there was no need. There was no sign of any medical personnel. About a dozen miners, mostly men but at least one woman, lay on biobeds. Only about half of them seemed to be aware that anyone had entered the room. The others called out, asking for help, for water, for attention. Every one of them seemed to be in an advanced stage of infection, with flesh literally falling away. Sam looked around, taking in the stench and the groans and the stomach-turning sights, and turned aside with the dry heaves.

When he recovered himself, Sam looked at Harry and then called the ship. "Lavelle to _Odyssey_. Tell the medical teams there are twelve patients here with the Phage. They should hurry. These people are in pretty bad shape." He turned to Harry and said quietly, "I didn't know."

Harry holstered his phaser. "Yeah. It's not something you can really imagine. Do you want to wait out there for the medical team? I can handle this."

Looking around again, Sam shook his head. "No. These folks need some water."

* * *

**(1225)**

While Harry and Sam waited at the Infirmary, Tuvok and his team went to find the miner's barracks. Benessa's directions were impeccable, but it turned out that not all of the guards had fled. Two were waiting as Tuvok and Lieutenant Ishtak approached.

Tuvok stopped and the four men stood with weapons in hand. "You are Mokra," Tuvok said, recognizing their species at once.

"So you know us," one of them said aggressively. "Then you know what we are capable of."

"Better than most." Tuvok had once endured torture at the hands of the Mokra police. "But I also know that you are alone here. Your employers – you are mercenaries, are you not? - have abandoned you here. The Federation-Vidiian coalition is now in control of this planet. You have no reason to oppose us, unless you wish to commit suicide."

The other Mokra sneered. "Big talk. You think the two of you can take us? All of us?"

"Frankly, yes." Tuvok did not hesitate. "But you are mistaken if you think there are only two of us here. Lieutenant Chafyn, please show yourself."

The security chief of the _Odyssey_, standing at two meters and a good bit more, stepped out from around a corner. He grinned nastily, then stepped back. Tuvok said, "I assure you, there are several more of my team nearby and double that number elsewhere in the complex. Even if there are six of you here, you are outnumbered. If you were offered hazard pay, you will not receive it, nor will your families. Lay down your weapons."

The two Mokra stared at Tuvok and Ishtak as if measuring them, glanced at the corner where the much larger Chafyn waited, and then looked at each other. The one that had not yet spoken shrugged. "They didn't pay enough for me to die now." He carefully set his weapon on the ground. In a moment, his companion followed suit.

"Mr. Ishtak, Mr. Chafyn, please secure the prisoners." He waited until the Mokra were in restraints, then walked past them to the security panel. "What are the access codes?"

The first Mokra just stared at him stonily, but the one who surrendered first looked downright nervous. "I'll tell you, but not until you get us away from here. They will kill us if they get the chance."

"I have little difficulty believing that." Tuvok knew from Benessa's description that the miners lived in bare subsistence conditions; the presence of Mokra mercenary guards, who were likely to be cruel, capricious and vengeful, would have increased the misery. It was possible they would fail to recognize immediately that the Federation officers were allies, as they were accustomed to aliens representing the interests of their employer. "Give me the access codes, but I will not use them until you have been removed to a safe distance."

Apparently deciding that cooperation was the better part of valor, the Mokra gave him the codes. Tuvok instructed a couple of junior officers to take them back to the main complex and gathered the remaining ten members of his team. "Be prepared," he told them. "We cannot be certain how they will react to strangers. But hold your fire until ordered."

With that, he entered the code and stepped back. The door began to rise slowly, so slowly that it was easy to discern dozens of feet crowded near the entrance, then legs, then torsos, and finally full bodies. As expected, there were about forty miners, dressed in rags and uniformly filthy. As soon as they could clear the opening they surged forward with a group roar, clutching bits of rock and pipe and pieces of metal in their hands to use as weapons. After only two steps, they stopped in surprise as they faced the row of Federation officers. "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"We are here to help," Tuvok told them.

* * *

**(1240)**

The medical team consisting of Dr. Zimmerman and Denara Pel arrived quickly, with multiple doses of Antiphagia. Denara had first asked, and then insisted, that she be permitted to come along on _Voyager_ when she learned the destination, even though it meant missing an ambassadorial function. It was the place they believed to be the origin of the two dead miners Harry Kim and Jenny Delaney had discovered some time ago. They had died of the Phage, and if they came from here, Denara feared there would be others. She wanted to try to save as many as possible. Much as she trusted Mark Zimmerman and the other Federation physicians to handle the medications properly, this was a Vidiian issue and needed a Vidiian on site.

They found Harry and Sam still in the Infirmary, trying to provide water and reassurance to the patients. "It's very kind of you," Denara said, "but it's also dangerous."

"I thought we couldn't contract the Phage," Harry said, suddenly alarmed. For just an instant, he thought he felt his skin melt.

"Yes, that's correct. But we don't know what else we might be dealing with here," Dr. Zimmerman said. "Until we have a chance to examine everyone, we won't know what secondary infections you might have been exposed to. You'll need to go through biohazard decontamination and then straight to Sickbay for observation and testing."

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry shook his head. "Seems like I spend more time in Sickbay than on the bridge."

"Look, as long as we're here, we may as well stay and help you," Sam said. "There's another forty people and a requisitions clerk who also need to be medicated."

So they stayed, mostly getting people lined up and obtaining their names for the records before they received their shots. More than a few had trouble believing that they needed only one injection to be cured forever. "You're not trying to trick us, are you?" one miner asked suspiciously.

"No," Denara assured him. "I'm not sure yet exactly what you were receiving, but it sounds like a diluted version of the medicine. This inoculation is all you need."

She also explained the potential side effects to each one, but no one had any questions until it was Benessa's turn. The sight of such a young woman, with so much of her future before her, nearly broke Denara's heart. "I'm afraid," she told her, "that there is at least a 50-50 chance that this cure will cause infertility."

Benessa blinked. "You mean, I won't be able to have children?"

"There's no way to know for certain in advance, but it seems to happen about half the time. I'm so sorry."

"No children." The young woman looked wistful for a moment. "It's not a problem now. I don't even have a boyfriend. But I always thought I'd have a couple. A boy and a girl. Harden, after my father, and Senna, for my favorite aunt. I'd name her after my mother, but her name was Cluka, and I think that's just awful." She smiled. "Well, maybe it will still be possible. One thing's for certain, I won't have children if I'm dead. At least this way, I have a chance."

Denara blinked. All this time, frantically seeking a cure or treatment for the infertility, she had never thought of it that way. The hypospray in her hand contained just as much hope as grief. And hope could keep her going.


	19. Chapter 19

**Scene 3: **_**Odyssey**_** Sickbay (1525)**

A couple of hours later, Harry and Sam lay on adjacent beds in the Sickbay ward. Alyssa Ogawa stood between them, holding a PADD. "You both look fine," she told them. "All the tests are coming back normal. I'm going to discharge you both, because in about an hour, this place is going to be filled with those poor people from the planet; and I need the beds. But I want you to call me at once if you start to feel anything unusual."

"Any other news from the landing parties?" Sam asked, swinging his legs over the side of the biobed.

"Lots, although I'm hearing it in bits and pieces. The two mercenary guards are in the brig on _Voyager._" Then she smiled archly at Harry. "I hear there's a young woman called Benessa who keeps asking for you."

Harry rolled his eyes. She laughed and went on, "You remember that freighter, Harry? The one you spotted leaving the planet on your scouting trip? Well, it turns out that Mupano Tar reported it stolen, collected the insurance on it – and then used it to secretly ship his invidium."

Sam almost laughed. "He sure was consistent."

"What about the mines?" Harry asked. "Did they ever get in there? I never could figure out how anyone could safely mine invidium."

Alyssa nodded. "I understand that Commander Tuvok took his team as far as the entrance, then decided it was best left to the engineers. Lots of strange equipment and tools."

"I bet Lieutenant James and Commander Torres are salivating already," Sam said. "Those engineering types love a challenge."

Harry nodded in agreement and thought of Joe Carey and of Seven. They would have wrestled B'Elanna to the ground to get a crack at this. Well, figuratively wrestled B'Elanna, at least. It had been a while since he had thought of Seven, and he realized he missed her. Although, given the involvement of the Think Tank and her past brush with them, it was probably just as well that she was safe and settled on New Pojzan.

"Oh, and they found some wreckage about sixty clicks from the mine," Alyssa added, regaining his attention. "It looks like it was a small ship that had a catastrophic failure of an invidium mask. All the metals had been converted to basic elements through nucleosynthesis. There was a body, too, or at least, parts of one."

"Mupano Tar?" Sam asked.

"It's hard to tell. We'll be working with the Vidiians to get an identification. Apparently, no one can find a reliable sample of his DNA for comparison."

Sam shook his head. "If that isn't him, we need to find him. That man has a lot to answer for."

"Don't worry," Harry told him. "If he's alive, we'll see him again. This is the Delta Quadrant. Unsolved problems always come back."

* * *

**Scene 4: On**_** Voyager II, **_**19****Days after Departure (0940)**

Jim Morrow found Inspector Jerzan Chal sitting on a bench in the hydroponics garden. He remembered the times he'd seen similar looks of horror and sorrow on his compatriots on the _Equinox_. Even Captain Ransom had initially looked that ill at the realization of what survival would cost. It had passed. Morrow remembered his first battle, the feeling of, "I survived, but why?" This really hadn't even been a battle, not by the epic standards of space battles. But Chal had told Morrow that he was a financial investigator.

Chal looked up after a few seconds. "Ah, Morrow." He paused. "Are all battles . . . so much pain and death?"

"Most are worse; some are so horrific they become nightmares."

"I know what my people did is probably a nightmare to the survivors, but there has to be a way to prevent more."

"The alliance is an excellent start." Morrow stopped. Since when had he learned to be a diplomat?

"Yes, it is." Chal stood. "I'm sure you heard that President Dop is my father-in-law?"

Jim nodded in response.

Chal chuckled. "If we are going to continue to work together, we're going to have to start learning our different ways of non-verbal communication."

"Working together? Sir?" Morrow stared at him in confusion.

"President Dop has been in communication with Governor Diaza, and the Governor agrees that this new alliance needs security officers from all the races that join it. I have been selected to lead this new security force. I'd like you to be my second."

Jim sat down. "Me?" He asked weakly. "I'm sure Governor Diaza fainted at that suggestion."

"I'd rather he'd fallen into something . . . well, I now have to report to the Governor as well as other leaders as needed, so I am trying to remain polite. I reminded the Governor that this colony and this alliance are all about second chances. I haven't seen him so quiet, ever."

Morrow smiled at the image, then he frowned. "I thank you for the opportunity, but are you sure? I reluctantly, but willingly, participated in dreadful acts on the _Equinox_."

Chal nodded. "I have heard. Feeding sentient beings to the warp core is indeed dreadful. But I have organ transplants from three individuals who probably didn't willingly agree to the surgery. My people for centuries have done horrible things - yet we are being given a new chance. Why shouldn't you?"

Morrow closed his eyes. He wanted to say yes, he wanted to say "yes" so badly.

"Well, I'm glad you accepted." Morrow must have said yes out loud. "Initially our headquarters will be on Vidiia, but eventually we'll probably move to New Earth. We have greater capability for the moment. And when we arrive on Vidiia, you can stay with Lilija and myself until you are settled."

"I hope you've talked to your wife about this."

"She'll be delighted."

Morrow shook his head. He remembered his mother having a fit when his father brought friends over without advance warning.

"Thank you, but I will accept only if your wife is truly OK with it. Otherwise, I can stay in a hotel."

"There aren't many decent hotels on Vidiia."

"They can't be any worse than some of the places I've stayed in," Jim chuckled. Mike was right, coming to New Earth was the best thing he could have done. But if he was going to be Deputy Director of the new Delta Quadrant Security Force - or whatever his title was going to be of whatever name the new force had, he should do his job.

"The engineers are apparently squealing with delight at what they found on the planet. Commander Torres said that the technology to contain the invidium must have come from the Think Tank. She's so excited, she even wishes Seven was here."

"Seven? A number?" Jim studied Chal's face. Puzzlement on a Vidiian was subtly different from humans. The eyes closed, among a few other differences.

"Seven of . . . Annika Hansen. She is a former Borg who helped start a colony for former drones and others."

Chal shivered. "Borg. It seems surprising that even they are given a second chance. Have they confirmed the identity of the pilot in the crashed shuttle?"

"Yes, it was Tar. They have confirmed that the invidium masking device had not been installed correctly."

"I had hoped to capture him alive. There is still so much we don't know." Chal shrugged. "But we have the others. There are probably others we will find as our investigation continues. At this point, I suspect, only the historians will be interested in the finer details."

Chal held out his hand. In it was a badge. "Welcome aboard Jim."

Jim took the badge. "Thank you, sir. Does this department have a name yet?"

"Diaza suggested the Delta-Quadrant-Federation-Security Force. I don't think President Dop liked it. But for the moment it's what we're known by."

There in metallic purple letters was his name. It was a start - the rest was up to him.

* * *

**Scene 5: New Earth: 25 Days after Departure (1345)**

As was the norm on this assignment, Daeja Thev was about antennae deep in pending projects when her assistant buzzed her. :::I know you asked not to be disturbed,::: the young man said nervously, :::but there's a comm coming and I don't think you want to miss it.:::

She sighed. Her assistant was young and inexperienced but so far had shown admirable judgment in protecting her schedule. If he thought it was important, it just might be. "Who is it?" she asked.

:::He says he is Gluret, the new Prime Governor of the Trabe, and he would like to discuss the offer of a colony.:::

Dae's eyes opened wide. "Where is Governor Diaza? He should be handling this."

:::I don't know, ma'am. He left the office about an hour ago and hasn't come back. He isn't answering his personal comm.:::

From which, Dae interpreted that Diaza had gone home and was taking a nap, as he did almost every afternoon after lunch. "All right, give me thirty seconds and then put it through." She cleared her desk simply by moving the various piles to the floor, made sure her uniform was properly fastened and not showing any signs of the sandwich she had gobbled down and smoothed her hair. As the thirtieth second ticked away, her comm screen alert sounded and she accepted the call.

"Prime Governor Gluret," she said calmly. "I am Daeja Thev, attaché to Interim Colonial Governor Shuba Diaza. We have been hoping to hear from you."

Gluret inclined his head. His age was hard to guess; he had the sleek gray hair that all Trabe men seemed to acquire about 10 years after puberty, but his skin was still taut and relatively unlined. Still, his eyes seemed old. :::Attaché. It is my pleasure. We had some . . . political matters to resolve before we could reach out. I hope we did not take too long.:::

"We are always open to peaceful discussions," she said carefully.

:::Then we are not too late. The majority of the Trabe regret our recent . . . connection to the trouble visited upon Vidiia and your coalition. We believe it is time for change.:::

With genuine relief, she said, "That is good news, Prime Governor."

He inclined his head. :::Before the recent confrontation in space, Captain Janeway said there was an offer to allow the Trabe to form its own colony on your planet. Was that true?:::

"Yes. The Vidiians are not interested in prosecuting innocent civilians. They may not be terribly interested in the crews of the two ships that surrendered, either. There seems to be some feeling that the deaths of your Prime Governor and War Leader may be sufficient." Having heard the whole story of Mabus and the ill-fated peace conference from Kathryn, she added, "I've known Captain Janeway a very long time. You can rely on her."

To her surprise, he said, :::So we have come to understand. To be frank, some of our leaders, especially former Prime Governor Lotrece and former Governor Dinthal, deceived us for many years on that matter. One of our citizens came forward and advised us that it was Captain Janeway, not Mabus, who was deceived ten years ago. I fear that much of our policy since that time has been based on a faulty premise.:::

There was so much packed into those few sentences that Dae had trouble processing it all. One thing leaped to the forefront. "_Former_ Governor Dinthal? I had not known he was also on Tokane's ship."

:::He was not. He was . . . one of the political matters I mentioned. Dinthal and his supporters are no longer in a position to lead the Trabe.::: He inclined his head again. :::Hence, my election. Tell me, Attaché Thev, is it true that Mupano Tar is still a fugitive?:::

Dae shook her head. "No, we have positively identified his body. Mupano Tar is dead. All of the company's assets have been seized by the Vidiian government, and his company is in bankruptcy, stripped of its patents for the Antiphagia. His business partner, the TT Exporters Group, has been charged with the unauthorized shipment of invidium. It has forfeited all assets on Vidiia and has been debarred as a government contractor. Mr. Tar's cohorts are in custody."

:::Ah, yes. Tycos Indorin and Klimtrece. Do I understand correctly that the charges include murder?:::

"Among many other criminal acts, yes." She looked at him curiously. "Perhaps you do not know that Klimtrece has entered into a bargain with the prosecutor. She will not go to prison in exchange for her testimony. I think she would like to return to the Trabe."

:::That is not possible,::: Gluret said flatly. :::She has been expelled from the list of citizens. She cannot live among us again.:::

"Oh." Dae leaned back. "When you turn over a new leaf, it really turns."

:::I beg your pardon?:::

"Sorry. I tend to lapse into idiom, and I don't always get it right." She pulled her thoughts together. "I believe I am authorized to say that the Federation-Vidiian coalition will welcome a Trabe delegation to discuss the possibility of colonization. Beyond that, I cannot promise."

Gluret smiled. :::Nor would I expect more. Trust will come slowly on both sides, Attaché, but it will come. And frankly, we are running out of options. We have no allies left in this sector, but moving on is fraught with dangers. You hold three of our warships, leaving us with insufficient protection. If we are to survive, we must change our thinking.:::

"Do you speak for all the Trabe?" she asked curiously. "That's a big change in and of itself."

:::Most in our faction feel as I do. Those who do not will be permitted to move on.::: He leaned forward earnestly. :::We are a proud people, but we are not too proud to learn from our mistakes. We still have a lot to offer to our friends. And we are ready to have friends again.:::

"Then I shall inform Interim Colonial Governor Diaza that your delegation will arrive – when?"

:::As soon as possible,::: Gluret said. :::Thank you, Attaché Thev. I look forward to meeting you.:::

The screen went blank, but she continued to stare at it for a moment. She had the weirdest sense she had just played a part in a major historical event. Then she hit the comm for her assistant. "Gary, get in here. We've got a lot of work to do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Scene 6: New Earth, 41 Days after Departure (1140)**

Denara Pel had walked with her friend Krazel Lem to the makeshift airfield, well outside of the New Earth colony. She wondered why she had decided to see Lendar Klim off - she wondered even more why Krazel had opted to accompany her. The long walk had been silent, both lost in their own thoughts.

She had truly disliked Klim and had been appalled at how leniently she was being treated. But then again, maybe it wasn't that lenient. Klim's family was gone, most of the Trabe had been reluctant to have her join their factions - and the ones that were settling on New Earth couldn't have her stay because of the nature of Klim's parole. The Sodality Government had confiscated her funds and whatever else they could find. She truly had nothing.

Klim was already at the little ship Denara had found. She'd had the Federation engineers go over it and make a few improvements.

"I understand you arranged this?" Klim asked when she saw them.

Krazel looked at Denara, the surprise very obvious in his face, but he didn't say anything.

"If the Vidiians have found their second chance, the least we can do is offer you one. I wish you well."

"Really." Klim wiped her hair off her almost Trabe-like face. She would never look fully Trabe again, but at least her appearance had improved in the weeks since the surgery. She grimaced when she recognized Krazel but didn't acknowledge his presence.

"I have been offered a medical position far away from here." She looked around, almost sadly, Denara thought.

"I heard," Denara answered. She would never tell anyone that she had found someone who knew someone who knew someone who knew about this distant Trabe faction.

The situation was becoming increasingly awkward. Denara again wondered why she had come. It would have been easier to stay in the lab and forget she was leaving.

"I'd best be leaving," Klim said. "I have a long trip ahead of me."

"Good luck and good bye."

"I hope you are successful," Klim said suddenly, "in finding a treatment for the Antiphagia side effects." She moved quickly into her ship and closed the door. A few minutes later the ship lifted off.

The pair stood there a few minutes longer, until long after the tiny ship had vanished from their sight.

"I meant to tell her I forgive her," Krazel said.

"You do? Why would you want to do that?"

"She worked for a company where no one could trust anyone - and was so alone for so long. No wonder she was bitter and scared. It's something Chip Dalen said I should consider, but only if I meant it."

"I don't recognize the name." She stared at her friend. He really meant it. But then, just maybe, she had forgiven Klim too.

"He's the counselor on _Voyager_. He and I have talked on several occasions. He said the humans have a saying, 'to err is human, to forgive divine.' We all make mistakes, but nothing will get better unless we try to forgive." Krazel shrugged. "Isn't that the one reason we have struggled to create this alliance?"

* * *

**Scene 7: Conference Room, **_**Voyager**__**II**_**, 42 Days after Departure (1030) **

_**Kathryn Janeway's Personal Log: **_

_The Trabe Governors' Council has signed the agreement to abide by the conditions set forth as a prerequisite for the founding of their colony on the other southern continent. The populations of two of their transport ships are already in orbit over New Earth. They have begun the surveys for building their colony. Twelve more of their ships are en route to this system to assist with building, prior to settlement. Only one of the Trabe transport ships was necessary to hold those who remain loyal to Dinthal. It is moving rapidly out of the area, with one remaining Trabe warship and 3 Vidiian patrol ships acting as escorts. The Vidiian ships will not return until the Trabe are no longer in serious danger of attacks by the Kazon._

_To date, almost 50,000 Ocampa have arrived on New Earth. Construction of their colony's infrastructure is advancing swiftly. Since TT Exporters Group has been expelled by the Vidiian government, several companies owned by native Vidiians have taken over the legitimate businesses and patents which Mupano Industries had controlled. Two of them are already manufacturing the mining cubicles for the "Flotilla" ships. While there has been some disruption to the Ocampan migration because of recent events, the schedule should be back on track within two weeks. _

_President Dop has informed me that there are already signs that the Vidiian economy is improving, now that the Think Tank is no longer siphoning off Vidiian resources to "pay" for the Antiphagia Vaccine. Dr. Reyn's primary contribution has been confirmed by independent researchers. TT Exporters Group Company has been hit with a number of lawsuits on several other worlds in this sector, and more are expected. The Vidiians have publicized the Think Tank's illegal activities on their world, which has prompted many others to come forward, alleging extortion and fraud in the "problem solving" the Think Tank had supposedly performed for them. It will be interesting to see what sort of presence they can have in this area in the foreseeable future, now that so many races are aware of their tactics._

_On the diplomatic front, representatives from the Boirii, the Myleans, the Talaxians, the Haakonian Order, the Krowtonan Guard, the Rukani, the Tak-Tak, and the Nechani, as well as several others the original Voyager did not encounter during its travels through the Delta Quadrant, have inquired about joining with the Vidiians and Ocampa to form a confederation of Delta Quadrant Worlds on the Federation model. It appears the headquarters for such an organization will be located on New Earth. Talks are taking place here now. Daeja Thev believes this will lead to more stability in this sector of the Delta Quadrant. Because of her busy schedule, she had to decline my invitation to attend the meeting I am holding today with my staff and other guests in _Voyager II's_ conference room. I have other news which will affect many of us in the very near future. _

When Kathryn walked into the conference room, she was confronted by such a crowd that she was tempted to adjourn to the Mess Hall, or, alternatively, to the Holodeck. When she took her seat, however, the group quickly rearranged itself. While a few of the officers remained standing, most were able to sit down. Chakotay stood behind her, for which she was grateful. Tom Paris stood behind his wife B'Elanna Torres. Lieutenant Ishtak, _Voyager II's_ Security Chief, stood next to Tom, in that easy but alert way so often seen among officers of Klingon ancestry. _Voyager II's_ first officer, Commander Tuvok, sat in his accustomed place to Kathryn's left, with his wife seated next to him. Chakotay had suggested that his colleague T'Pel be invited to represent the scientific team, and Kathryn readily agreed.

_Voyager's _Operations Officer, Ensign Aurann, sat next to Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim, her counterpart from _Odyssey._ He had come at Kathryn's special request. Kathryn had also asked Captains Merves and Geordi La Forge to attend, as what she had to say would affect them almost as much as the crew of _Voyager_. If those assembled were surprised to see Distor Stann, lone survivor of his species, who had taken asylum with the Starfleet ships after the destruction of his home planet, no one mentioned it. Those attending the meeting probably assumed that the colony's gynecologist and neonatologist was attending because of Stann's presence, since, through the happy convergence of Keayann biology and the skills of Dr. Ibraham, Stann would shortly become the father of 247 children, reestablishing his race. Dr. Zimmerman occupied the seat next to Dr. Ibraham.

"Thank you all for coming here today. I realize it was short notice, and only by chance were we all in orbit at the same time over New Earth. We asked you here because we have an announcement to make." Kathryn paused for a moment, scanning the face of each of the officers for a second before continuing. "We've faced many challenges over the past several months, first, during our voyage here from the Alpha Quadrant, and once we got here, some difficult moments, such as pirate attacks, breaking up rings of traffickers of banned substances, murder investigations - just the usual sort of thing one encounters in the Delta Quadrant . . . " She paused again to give everyone a chance to laugh, which, fortunately, they did.

When the chuckling ended, Kathryn reached up to her shoulder to grasp Chakotay's hand. "Chakotay and I now find we will face a new challenge. I'm expecting our first child."

As she'd expected, the most common expression on the faces of everyone was surprise - when it wasn't out-and-out shock - as those around the table absorbed this information. Amid the congratulations issuing from all corners of the room, she didn't say anything more than "thank you" over and over again. The first to recover, Kathryn was pleased to see, was Tuvok, followed closely by the captains of the other ships. (T'Pel, Kathryn noted, never lost her equilibrium.)

"Kathryn, when are you due?" Geordi inquired.

"I'm due to deliver in about five and a half months. I expect I will still be on maternity leave at the time the relief ships arrive." She turned to Tuvok. "Commander, I will be appointing you Acting Captain again; but this time, you won't be returning to New Earth to retrieve anyone. We expect to stay here on New Earth for an extended period."

She turned back to the others, but before she had a chance to say anything more, Harry Kim asked, "Captain, does this mean you won't be coming back to the Alpha Quadrant with us when we're relieved next year?"

"Yes, Commander, that's what it means." The group mumbled for several seconds. Once shock seemed to be turning into acceptance, Kathryn continued, "When Commander Tuvok takes over for me, I expect that Starfleet Command will ask you to take over as the mission commander, Captain La Forge. Captain Merves, since _Pioneer_ is expected to remain in the Delta Quadrant for a minimum of two years, this will not affect your ship as much as it will the others. Because of the change I anticipate in the overall command structure of the fleet, I felt you should know as soon as we were ready to announce our news."

"I appreciate that, Captain," Merves responded.

"I'm delighted for you, of course, Captain," B'Elanna said. "But I must admit, I'm a little surprised."

"Because an old lady like me is pregnant?" Kathryn's smile was the crooked one she assumed when she was particularly amused.

"Not that, exactly." B'Elanna realized she'd just put her foot in it as soon as the phrase left her mouth. Hastily, she added, "I just thought you and Chakotay hadn't, well, actually planned to have any children." B'Elanna silenced herself suddenly. No matter what she said, it was coming out wrong. Flustered in a way she never was when she was in Engineering, B'Elanna finally stuttered, "M-M-Miral will love having a playmate." B'Elanna immediately grimaced at the inane comment, while her husband, standing behind her, merely rolled his eyes upward.

"If we were going to remain on board, I'm sure she would," Chakotay agreed.

Kathryn took pity on B'Elanna. "I'm sure you're _all_ wondering 'how,' and 'why.' "

Tom boldly jumped in. "Captain, I don't think the 'how' is really in much doubt."

Amid the laughter, Dr. Zimmerman glared at the chief helmsman. When order was restored, he said, "That's quite enough out of you, Mr. Paris. You've never missed a chance to make all of us very aware of your own skills in that regard. The truth is, thanks to my extensive and intensive research into childbearing, which I undertook because of the colony ship's presence in the convoy, I was able to consult with Dr. Ibraham about . . ."

"No clinical details, Mark," Kathryn cut in. "Doctor-Patient Confidentiality, remember?"

Everyone laughed again, which loosened up the group up more, enough for B'Elanna to say, "I'm delighted, Captain, but this _is_ a big undertaking at this stage of your lives."

"It is, B'Elanna, but in a way I have you to thank, because I had your good example before me. You showed me that it is possible to be a loving and devoted mother and still be a tenacious and effective officer - especially if you have the support of an equally devoted spouse." Kathryn nodded to Tom, who took a theatrical bow. "Chakotay and I had discussed this even before our marriage, but we were never able to make a decision about it until we met you, Stann. The devastation you felt when everyone you had known had been destroyed - we shared that pain, and it finally made us confront our own future."

Kathryn squeezed her husband's hand. "Perhaps my father would have liked me to become an admiral, but after what we experienced upon our return to the Alpha Quadrant - all those political games - I found I really didn't want that kind of life. And while I still love exploring, I don't know how much longer I'll be given plum assignments by Starfleet. I was lucky enough to get this one! I had to ask myself, do I really want to remain a captain for twenty or more years? Ride a desk in some back office of the admiralty?"

With a nod towards Geordi, she went on, "I know Jean-Luc Picard has been perfectly content staying a captain for decades, but I'm not Picard. I know I'm no longer at the beginning or even at the midpoint of my career. What comes afterwards? Would we regret never even having tried to have a child while we still had some chance? So we went to Dr. Mark and told him that despite my 'advanced age' for motherhood, we were going to try for a miracle. We agreed, whether it did or did not happen, we would accept it. And here we are. The miracle _has_ happened."

Dr. Mark started to say something but caught himself, suggesting that whatever it was about to say might breach that doctor-patient confidentiality the captain had reminded him about. Instead, he mumbled something about "making sure she takes good care of herself" before falling silent. She looked around the room, but everyone else was either still too stunned or unable to think of anything else to say. Kathryn asked if anyone had any more questions.

"Not if they know what's good for them," Harry Kim replied, to more chuckling.

When it appeared that Harry was the last one willing to say anything, Kathryn concluded the meeting. "We will start planning for the transition immediately. Thank you all for coming. This meeting is dismissed."

Kathryn and Chakotay accepted handshakes and more good wishes from everyone filing out of the conference room. Tuvok and T'Pel were the last to leave. "Tuvok, I said it eight years ago, and I'll say it again. I have the utmost confidence in you and your ability to command. T'Pel, it will be a challenge for you, too, but I know you will support him as you always have."

"Thank you Captain, Chakotay. We will both endeavor to live up to your confidence in us," Tuvok said gravely.

Once everyone had left, Chakotay pulled Kathryn up to her feet. "Feel better?"

"Much. Not telling anyone was becoming a burden, especially when I wanted to yawn all the time. And now that we're well into the second trimester, it will soon be rather obvious what is going on."

His dimples, which she so loved to see, appeared. "And you won't have to worry anymore that someone will ask why Captain Janeway, that famous coffee-lover, has switched to non-caffeinated tea."

"Oh, Chakotay, if there's one thing I can't wait for, it's that first cup of coffee, once the doctors tell me it's all right to indulge again."

She gave him a quick hug; and they walked over to the viewport. New Earth spun slowly beneath them, a green and blue jewel in the heavens. "This wouldn't be a bad place to live for the rest of our lives," she observed.

"It's not as if we didn't expect we might have to do that once before," he said. "We just have to get you a bathtub. Maybe some Talaxian tomatoes for you to plant. It would be nice to get a chance to harvest a few for our dinner this time."

She laughed softly and leaned against him, remarking, "The view from up here reminds me of a very different place. I told you about the time I came upon Hugh Murphy - the right Murphy, as B'Elanna might say - singing to several of our crew when we were stranded on New Hope. He said Robert Heinlein, a science fiction writer from centuries ago, wrote the words of the song. They were lovely. 'The Green Hills of Earth,' he said it was called. I wonder if anyone who came with us knows it?"

"If anyone does, we'd have to ask for a change of the words. It will have to be 'The Green Hills of New Earth' now."

Kathryn buried herself into his warm embrace and sighed contentedly, appreciating the moment. Whatever the lyrics were, she knew that she herself had come home.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Epilogue: Confederation Day **_

**Confederation Square, in front of the Federation Embassy, New Earth, 4 months after Departure Day (1120) **

Drew Powell, his mother Alyssa Ogawa Powell, and Harry Kim took their reserved seats in the third row of the reviewing stand reserved for the Federation guests. Harry had spoken with him before they left _Odyssey_ to transport to the surface. "Drew, do you realize how lucky you are? This is a day that will be cited in every history book about the Delta Quadrant, from this day on. Even in the Alpha Quadrant. Today, representatives from eighteen worlds in this part of the Delta Quadrant are meeting to sign the charter that will form the 'Delta Quadrant Confederation of Worlds.' The only way different worlds have ever been associated together in this sector before was if one world subjugated another. It's never been a voluntary and peaceful joining together to achieve a common good. This is all new for them, and it's pretty neat that they've taken to the idea so quickly."

"Do you think they'll make today a holiday, like Federation Day at home?"

"I wouldn't be at all surprised, Drew," his mother Alyssa said with a smile. "I'm not surprised you thought of it, either."

"I like school and all, but I really like holidays!" Drew enthused.

A few minutes after the three had settled in their seats, Drew saw his friends Luis and Raul Ayala, their stepsister Lajen, and their new mother Kajee Narel climb up the stairs. Raul shouted up to him, and the family took their seats in the row in front of Drew. Their father, Federation Security Chief Ayala, was one of the dignitaries who would be recognized during the speeches. He had to sit in a special section of seats at the side of the main stage.

"How are you feeling, Narel?"

"I'm fine, Alyssa. I just get tired pretty easily. Lajen and the boys have been great, though. They clean up after supper every night. I don't even have to remind them."

"That's because Lajen gets on us if we try to sneak off before we finish," Raul said in a stage whisper. His new sister poked him with her elbow, and Raul groaned theatrically, like she'd kicked him in the stomach. Everyone laughed.

Drew hid his sigh the best that he could. He was a little envious of his friends. They already had three children in their family, and now there was going to be a new baby. Drew knew that babies were a lot of work, but he'd like to have a brother or sister someday to share things with. Since his own dad was dead, though, the chances weren't too good, unless his mom found somebody she liked as much as Lieutenant Ayala liked Narel.

Drew could tell how much Narel and Mr. Ayala cared about each other. Their bodies gave off a special glow whenever they were together. He could see it through his VISOR. The first time he noticed it, he asked Captain La Forge about it, since he'd worn a VISOR for many years and knew about such things. Captain La Forge said, "Bodies give off that glow when people are attracted to one another, Drew. All sorts of physical changes happen that people with ordinary vision don't see too much of. They see when people blush, because the blood rushes to the surface of the skin and makes it darker, but that also happens sometimes when people are embarrassed. When it's romantic, though, you see it when the two people are together. After it happens enough, you know what's going on.

"I remember seeing it happen with your mom and dad, when we were all on the _Enterprise_ together. I still had my VISOR then. Maybe I knew before they did that they were going to end up together. And when you were born, I could see emotional changes, too. It's a little different with parents and children, but it's still special to see."

Drew looked around the crowd, trying to see if he could pick up that "romantic glow" on anyone else. The only couple he could see that seemed to have it was that Dr. Krazel Lem, who was sitting with Dr. Reyn's daughter Malini. Drew had met her yesterday when she came to visit the _Odyssey's_ Sickbay. She told Drew she was going to be working with Dr. Pel and Dr. Lem in their laboratory on New Earth, looking for ways to help people who had side effects from the Antiphagia. Drew liked her. She was very nice. Malini was a special guest today because her father was the one who made the big breakthrough that let the Vidiians cure the Phage. Drew was glad to see that Dr. Lem seemed to be as happy around Malini as she was to be around him. That glow, Captain La Forge said, was a big tip-off.

Drew peeked over at his mother. She was talking with Harry. Drew wished he saw that glow come over his mom and Harry, because Harry was really great. He'd make a great dad. He couldn't really see much - maybe a little bit? Well, maybe it would happen someday. Captain La Forge said it didn't always happen right away.

Suddenly there was a blare of music. It wasn't quite like the music he was used to, but it was pretty cool. That meant the ceremony and the speeches were about to begin. Drew was pretty sure the speeches were going to be boring. Raul and Luis had both told him that speeches on big, historical days like this usually were. Drew wasn't too sure how they'd know that, because he didn't think they'd been to any more big historical days than Drew had. But in Drew's experience, most grown-up speeches were pretty boring, so they were probably right.

* * *

_**In the VIP Section**_

"How are you doing?" Daeja Thev asked her friend. "Feeling up to a day of pomp and circumstance?"

"I'm fine with the pomp and circumstance. I'll take a nicely choreographed spectacle any day if it means the speeches are cut to a minimum," Captain Kathryn Janeway replied.

"I guess it could have been worse. The Romulans could have insisted on coming instead of going into a funk and refusing when you invited them at the last minute," Geordi La Forge said, from his seat on the other side of Dae.

Dae laughed. "True. I think they wanted to have another reason to complain about us. I certainly wasn't looking forward to having to deal with them, too, on our grand Ambassador Diaza's Big Day."

Kathryn groaned. "Please, just hearing his name is bad enough. I'm not looking forward to having to sit here and listen to him pontificate. Dae, was he always as bad as this?"

"He was actually an excellent diplomat for most of his career. He was considered an expert at First Contact situations. Made his reputation on them, in fact." Dae's antennae drooped downward. "It all changed during the Cardassian conflicts and the Dominion War. His opinion of Starfleet got worse and worse. It's deteriorated even more for every parsec we've traveled into the Delta Quadrant." Dae's antennae waved as she leaned towards Kathryn and Chakotay and whispered, "He's always had quite an ego - not exactly unusual for Andorians, I must admit, but he's gotten so full of himself over the course of his mission! I doubt President M'Renn would have appointed him if she could have predicted how poor an impression he would make on everyone. It's a miracle we've come to this day at all, frankly. "

Kathryn whispered back, "I think you've had more to do with it than he has."

"Nice of you to say. We have a good staff, I must say!" Dae's antennae moved again, with a bit of the lilt that Kathryn liked to see. So many times leading up to this event, Dae had been very stressed out by all the tasks the Governor had handed over to her. Kathryn hoped he was doing more than just the social diplomatic events; but somehow, she doubted it. Kathryn feared Diaza had left all the behind-the scenes negotiations and arrangements to her friend. The faded blue shade of Dae's skin was a dead giveaway.

Once the music started, the entire audience respectfully took to their feet. A parade of dignitaries filed down the center aisle, with a flag bearer leading each delegation. Another member held up a sign with the name of the world or species they represented, with their own script on top, in Vidiian directly beneath, and in Federation Standard printed along the bottom.

"Why are you laughing?" Dae asked her.

"Oh, you know about that big sporting event on my home world called the Olympics, Dae, with an opening ceremony that looks a lot like this one. When we were traveling home to the Alpha Quadrant, our crew had our own 'Olympics.' It's taken me back." Kathryn looked into her husband's eyes and took Chakotay by the hand. He squeezed it lightly. She knew he remembered, too; when he'd had his own "Olympian moment," winning them the right to travel through alien space with the help of a snake named Kukulcan.

The first world's representatives to enter were the Ocampa, given pride of place because Kes of Ocampa had provided the impetus for the colonization of New Earth. Afterwards, in an order which Dae readily admitted she didn't understand either, were representatives of the Myleans, the Rukani, the Seth'Riani, the Nechani, the Haakonians, the Talaxians, the Ocampa from the Qizal-Corana space station, the Boirii, the Sharlaneans, the Linzarans, the D'kanari, the Ventians, the Krowtonan Guards, the Barvee, and the Tak-Tak. Last, but certainly not least, the Vidiians paced down the aisle, with Trabe Prime Governor Gluret prominently positioned next to President Chimeral Dop. Although the Trabe were not being considered as a separate "world" for the purposes of the Confederation, since they had agreed to be subjects of the Vidiian Sodality, Gluret had been given the honor of being one of the original signatories of the provisional constitution of the body. The Trabe settlers were extremely pleased when this was announced.

A platform had been erected in front of the façade of the official Federation Embassy building (completely finished now, and with all the draperies hung, Dae had assured Kathryn). A large table was prominently displayed in the center, surrounded by chairs where the main delegates who were signing the document were to sit. A podium was positioned on both ends of the platform for the speeches which would inevitably take place before and after the signing of the combined "Treaty of Peaceful Intentions/Agreement to Form the Delta Quadrant Confederation of Worlds."

After everyone had filed in, Kathryn noticed more people coming down the aisle who were not holding a sign or flag in front of them, although two of them seemed to be holding something at their sides that might be a sign and a flag. They were apparently more members of the Ocampan delegation, coming late to the show. Rather than coming all the way to the stage, this group walked to the far left, standing politely in a row right in front of the stands where Dae, Kathryn, Chakotay, and Geordi were sitting.

"Is that them?" Dae asked curiously.

"Yes. Don't you recognize the one they call 'Boothby'?"

"Oh, my! He looks just like him, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he certainly does," Kathryn replied. "Sounds like him, too."

Boothby apparently heard them. He nudged the Ocampan woman next to him. They both bowed their heads towards Kathryn and Dae before turning back to the proceedings.

At that moment, Federation Ambassador and Interim Colony Governor Shuba Diaza was welcoming everyone to the festivities. As he droned on and on, the crowd became visibly restive. Even the diplomats on stage were leaning towards each other, apparently grumbling their discontent. Finally, Diaza introduced Kes of the Ocampa, who was slated as the next to speak.

Kes stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat. "I cannot tell you how happy I am to appear before you on this happy day. I do have a few short remarks to make. I wish to express the sincere gratitude of the Ocampan people to the Vidiian Sodality, especially President Chimeral Dop, for allowing us to settle on this lovely world." She paused briefly to allow for the very enthusiastic applause issuing from the audience. "I also must thank my good friend, Captain Kathryn Janeway, and all of the representatives of Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets in the Alpha Quadrant, for their part in bringing about a new day for everyone in this sector."

There was more applause. Ambassador Diaza nodded nobly, but the expression on his face was rather grim. Clearly, he noted the fact that while a Starfleet captain's name had been mentioned by Kes, his had not.

"Finally, I would like to introduce you to some people that many of you do not know, or if you do, you don't know some important facts about them. Please, Boothby and Valeria, step up to the podium so that everyone can see you."

Smooth, Kathryn thought. Kes really has found her niche as a diplomat.

Boothby marched up to the platform and ascended the stairs, followed closely by Valeria. He took Kes by the hand and kissed it with quite a flair while Valeria made a deep curtsy to her.

"I think Valeria must have done a little more research," Chakotay said with a smile. Kathryn had to laugh, but that did not distract her from noticing Boothby's twenty or so companions had moved out after him, forming a long line in the empty space in front of the stage.

Boothby and Valeria stood on either side of Kes. Diaza stood behind them, visibly seething, when Boothby began to speak. In the gravely tones Kathryn remembered so well from her days at the Academy, even though the sounds were not produced by the same vocal chords, he said, "Thank you, Kes, for that wonderful introduction. Let me introduce myself. Although I am called Boothby by the Ocampa, and 'Theby Booth' by Vidiians who know me, my true name is quite unpronounceable in the dry air of New Earth. A few of you are aware of my true identity, and that of my fellow Fluidians, who are standing before the stage."

The Federation Ambassador's eyes turned to dinner plates; his antennae stood so stiffly erect that Kathryn thought they must give him pain. Even Dae, who was aware of what was about to happen, had drawn in her breath while her antennae were wavering in what Kathryn knew to be the sign of a very nervous Andorian. There was a noticeable stirring in the crowd. Kathryn couldn't see Harry Kim from where she was sitting, but she hoped he had managed not to faint.

Boothby continued calmly, as if he made speeches in public every day. "I know some of you know who Fluidians are. I hesitate to use that Borg alphanumeric name for us, but in the interests of clarity, I will confirm that they designated us as Species 8472. Our first encounter with the Federation and Starfleet was less smooth than Ambassador Diaza probably believes he could have accomplished. Looking back, we should have handled that First Contact much better ourselves. Lieutenant Commander Harry Kim, I know you're out there, and truly, we do apologize for attacking you the way we did. At any rate, the Second Contact went much better. Captain Janeway, her first officer Mr. Chakotay, and the crew of the first _Voyager_ showed us that maybe we didn't have to fear you folks after all. They assured us you never intended to invade our space; you only wanted to defend yourselves from the threat that the Borg had insisted we were. We learned the Borg were your enemies just as much as they were ours."

Valeria leant forward and added, "There's a saying back on Earth that 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' We agree."

"Yes, indeed, Valeria," Boothby added quickly, to prevent Diaza from interrupting. "However, the purpose of this organization is to keep people from becoming enemies in the first place; or, if they have not been able to avoid doing that, to find a diplomatic solution to their differences so all can live peacefully with each other. That's an even better goal, in our opinion. So, after maintaining 'surveillance' on the denizens of non-Fluidic space for many years now, we've decided we want to join this little party. We want to live in peace with you, too. "

Cheers erupted from the crowd. President Dop, who had been briefed about what was about to happen, had a genuine smile on his face. Most of the other representatives must also have been told to expect a surprise, although Kathryn was not sure they had been told all the details. Ambassador Diaza was visibly preening. Kathryn found herself hoping that he'd really prepared himself for this mission, since he had known the Fluidians were involved from the very beginning. Her friend, Kathryn knew, thought he had not perused all the briefing material as thoroughly as Dae had.

"Now, there's this little thing you should all know about us," Boothby added. "Right now, we look like Ocampa. A few more of us have been working on Vidiia, looking like Vidiians. You see, we can change the way we look rather radically, and we have done it because we don't like to scare you. But now we have to stop pretending we're somebody we're not. Don't 'freak out' - nice turn of phrase, by the way, Paris - but we're going to show you people who never saw a Fluidian before what we look like back home."

Except for Boothby, all of the Fluidians, including Valeria, transformed into their true shape.

Fluidians are formidable enough, with their dense musculature, tripled legs, and sinewy bodies, but the fact that they tower over everyone, even Lieutenant Chayfin, created quite an uproar. Several people screamed; others collapsed in a faint. Even Ambassador Diaza seemed to be paralyzed. It was apparent that, as Dae suspected, he had not bothered to view the holographic renderings of the species that _Voyager's_ crew had supplied Starfleet. Well before the clamor had ended, the Fluidians transformed themselves back into a bipedal form which most resembled the Ocampa, the body type most had been assuming for some time. There was, however one key difference.

"Settle down, folks, settle down," Boothby called out. "We mean you no harm." Once the crowd had quieted, he continued, "We'll give you all a chance to get used to us a little at a time. As a matter of fact, many of us have started to get used to the bipedal life, rather than the tripedal. It's a lot easier for us to sit and eat lunch with you if we look a bit more like you, for one thing. I've got to tell you, I've never been comfortable in one of your chairs when I've got my third leg showing." That remark actually drew a laugh from the audience. "I've even gotten pretty used to seeing myself in a mirror looking like this, but we've decided we need to show our real skin tones to you from now on."

Boothby, who had not changed his appearance at all up to this point, now changed his skin color to its native purplish blue, the same tone his fellow Fluidians now displayed. "We're going to 'go natural' with our skin color so you can recognize a Fluidian on sight. We're not hiding who we are from you anymore. Can you people work with us on this, the way Captain Janeway and her crew were willing to, the second time we met them?"

Murmurs of agreement swept through the delegations as well as the audience, to the great relief of Janeway, La Forge, and the other Starfleet personnel from _Voyager_, _Odyssey _and_ Pioneer_ who were present. All of them had been briefed that the Fluidians planned this disclosure. Someone in the crowd started to clap. Kathryn thought it might have been Tom Paris, as the sound came from where he and B'Elanna were sitting with Captain Jixtan. Whoever did begin it did everyone a favor. Once the Federation and Starfleet people picked up on it, the rest of the crowd caught on and followed suit.

By this time, the Federation Ambassador had completely lost patience with this disruption to his carefully planned (by Daeja Thev) presentation. Regaining his equilibrium, Diaza slammed his gavel on the podium and said, "This has been a most interesting exhibition, but we have a program to follow, and we must get back to it. Now, for our next speaker . . ."

Diaza was not allowed to finish. Boothby interrupted him with, "Oh, one more thing. We'd like to apply to enter this Confederation you're all planning here, but only on one condition."

Another chorus of cheers and clapping swept through the entire crowd, this time not prompted by those from the Alpha Quadrant. None of them had been briefed to expect anything other than the "big reveal" of the Fluidian identity. President Dop took the opportunity to walk to the opposite podium on the stage. He calmly proclaimed in a very loud voice, "We would love to have you with us! What is your condition, people of Fluidic Space?"

Boothby muscled Diaza out of the way again and declared, "That you tell the Federation to get rid of this %(&*)%$* Diaza as ambassador and appoint someone who knows how to run an embassy! Like Daeja Thev over there! She's got a head on her shoulders! She knows when to listen to a body instead of mouthing rude insults to everyone like this Diaza person!"

"Daeja Thev! Please come to the podium so we can all see you!" President Dop waved her over towards him. Kathryn and Geordi pushed Dae to her feet. The dazed Andorian walked slowly towards the stage. She picked her way onto the platform while her erstwhile superior was pushed away from the podium by a crowd of delegates. All of them were showing their preference by shouting encouragement to Dae in eighteen different languages.

The applause erupting from the audience was deafening as one of the Fluidians standing before the stage lifted a sign with "Fluidia" printed upon it in three scripts, while another lifted a flag patterned with wavy lines in two shades of blue.

Kathryn and Geordi looked at each other and tried not to smile. Neither succeeded.

* * *

_**In the Federation Reviewing Stand**_

In the section where the Starfleet and Federation personnel were sitting, Drew sat back in his seat in surprise.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Alyssa asked.

"The Universal Translator. It had trouble translating that word that old Boothby just said."

"I know. With all of the cheering, I didn't catch the word it finally used."

Next to her, Harry Kim was laughing hysterically. Drew decided that maybe Harry had heard that delayed translation, too.

"Mom, I think Boothby just called Ambassador Diaza a nincompoop!"

**End**

* * *

_**Writing Credits:**_

_**Christina**__: Part 1-Act II, Scene 3 _

_Part 2-Act II, scenes 1, 3, 5, 7; Act III, scene 4, 5, 6; Act IV, scene 4, 6_

_**Janet:**__ Part 1-Act I, Scene 3; Act II, scene 1, 2; Act III, scenes 1-5; Act IV, scenes 1, 2, 4, 5_

_Part 2-Act I, scene 1, 4; Act III, scenes 1- 3; Act IV, scene 7; Epilogue_

_**Penny:**__ Part 1-Previously on VVS 7.5, Prologue to Part 1, Act I, scenes 2, 4; Act IV, scene 3, Epilogue_

_Part 2-Prologue to Part 2; Act I, scenes 2, 3; Act II, scenes 2, 4, 6; Act IV, scene 1, 2, 3, 5_

_**Penny & Janet (co-writers):**__ Part 1-Act I, scene 1 _

* * *

_Next up: A series of interludes. The first: "Dear Dr. Zimmerman…"_


End file.
